netsuretsu no yokho kyuubi tokeru naruto
by Shitsuren-Kitsune-Tsuku
Summary: NAruto est la prison du plus puissant démon 2 ancienne profétie resurgirons du passer? je refait corriger les premier chapitres de ma fic alors venais voir les amélioraton byebye
1. le début

Merci a toute mes béta

Voici le début de mon histoire. Elle commence le jour où le grand kyuubi no Yoko a attaqué le village, personne ne sait pourquoi.

Ce jour là, ma vie a été maudite parce que je suis devenu la prison du roi des démons, mais je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard.

Je continue. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile : tous me rejetaient, me regardaient avec une haine indéfinissable dans les yeux, et à l'âge de 5 ans, la nourrisse qui s'occupait de moi m'a jeté dehors. Un ninja qui passait par là m'a amené à l'Hokage qui m'a trouvé un tuteur. Il s'appelait Iruka Umino, il avait perdu ses parents à cause du bijuu qui est en moi. C'est pour cette raison que le jour où il m'a accueilli, il m'a regardé avec peur et appréhension.

** ellipse temporelle de 6 ans **

Aujourd'hui je suis rentré à l'académie ninja. Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à l'examen des gamins que je n'ai pas réussi.

Je me trouve seul sur mon balcon quand Mizuki sensei vient me voir et me dit que je peux passer l'examen avec un rouleau spécial. Il me dit où le trouver et où je pourrai m'entraîner dans la forêt, tranquille. Je suis ses conseils, et dans cette forêt, j'étudie le rouleau. J'y apprends plusieurs techniques dont le multi clonages supra que tout le monde connaît, et plusieurs autres comme le scintillement du corps, une technique de déplacement du Yondaime.

A cet instant, j'entends une voix grave me parler mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit. Je me concentre sur celle-ci, je ferme les yeux. Lorsque je les ouvre de nouveau, je me trouve devant une grande grille avec un immense renard derrière. Je le regarde, et lui demande qui il est. Il répond :

« Je suis Kyuubi no Yoko, le roi des bijuu. »

Il me raconte une partie de son histoire.

Il dit qu'il avait été forcé d'attaquer mon village et que le Yondaime avait été obligé de l'enfermer en moi pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop de morts. Il sait qu'il n'est pas responsable de l'attaque. Il était manipulé.

Il me fait signer un pacte avec sa race. Il dit que s'il m'arrivait d'être en danger, je devais invoquer un renard et celui-ci me protégerait et m'obéirait. Il ajoute que je dois toujours respecter ceux que j'invoque et être bienveillant envers eux. Ainsi me seraient-ils loyaux. Il dit aussi qu'un jeune renard viendra me trouver dans 2 jours.

Il m'explique que je dois m'occuper de lui, qu'il restera toujours à mes cotés, que je ne serai plus seul.

Je suis heureux. Kyuubi m'apprendra des techniques de katon et doton pour les faire fusionner et il m'enseignera aussi le youton et le suiton pour combiner le doton et le suiton, pour ensuite exécuter le mokuton.

Je lui dis que je n'ai pas le temps à l'instant, car quelqu'un arrive. Il dit qu'il me les apprendrait plus tard. Il précise avant de disparaître que je ne dois pas dire que l'on peut communiquer ensemble.

Iruka sensei est devant moi, il me demande ce que je fais. Je lui explique que Mizuki sensei m'a dit qu'avec le rouleau d'où je tire mes nouvelles techniques, je pouvais passer l'examen de Genin.

Mizuki arrive à cet instant et il nous attaque. Iruka me pousse et se prend le shuriken fuma dans le dos pour me protéger. Il me demande de garder le rouleau et de ne le donner à personne excepté l'Hokage, ceci sans que Mizuki ne l'entende.

Mizuki me dit que je suis le Kyuubi. Je le nie et pars en courant. Il me poursuit mais Iruka le suit et il se bat contre lui. Iruka prend ma défense mais se fait blesser par Mizuki. Je sors de mes gonds. Je fais un muticlonage supra avec un millier de clones et je prends la défense d'Iruka senseï. Je me bats contre Mizuki et je gagne, puis l'attache solidement.

Je vais voir Iruka sensei pour savoir comment il va. Il me dit qu'il va bien, et me demande de fermer les yeux, ce que je fais. Quand je les ouvre, il ne porte plus son bandeau. C'est parce qu'à présent il se trouve sur mon front. Iruka me dit que je serai un grand ninja plus tard.

Finalement il explique que nous devrions allez voir l'Hokage. Alors mes clones prennent Mizuki, moi le rouleau, et j'aide Iruka sensei à marcher jusqu'à la tour de l'Hokage.

Je me présente devant le Sandaime. Nous lui racontons ce qui s'est passé. Il nous dit que tout est réglé et que je suis un Genin. Il dit aussi que demain, je serai intégré à une équipe. Je veux parler seul à seul au Sandaime alors il dit à Iruka d'aller à l'hôpital. Celui-ci nous quitte donc pour aller se faire soigner.

** Temps présent **

« Hokage-sama, je dis. Je voudrais vous parler de Kyuubi. J'ai pu discuter avec lui alors que j'étudiais le rouleau des techniques interdites. Il m'a raconté, une partie de son histoire et m'a confié qu'il avait été manipulé par un dojutsu, il y a 12 ans de cela.

- Hum! C'était l'hypothèse du Yondaime. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a enfermé en toi, Naruto. Il ne pensait pas que presque tous les villageois seraient méchants comme ils le sont, c'est désolant.

- Oui, je sais. Kyuubi m'a dit qu'il n'était pas content du tout que les villageois agissent comme cela. Il dit que je suis un enfant «pur» de tout mauvais sentiments, que le seul mal que j'ai, c'est lui.

- Est-ce qu'il veut faire du mal aux villageois? Pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? S'inquiète le Sandaime.

- Non, il m'a donné de quoi me défendre. Il m'a fait signer un pacte avec les renards démoniaques pour ma sécurité. Il a aussi dit que dans 2 jours, un renard arriverait. Que je devais l'éduquer comme les chiens ninja pour qu'il reste toujours avec moi, pour que je ne sois plus seul, je lui dis en inclinant la tête.

- Hum! C'est bien pour toi, mais il ne devra pas tuer les villageois. Ceux qui te feront du mal devront être portés devant moi pour être punis. Penses-tu que Kyuubi sera d'accord ?

- Je peux l'invoquer si vous le voulez.

- Naruto, Kyuubi est trop gros pour être invoqué dans mon bureau.

- Lui dit que c'est correct pour être invoqué dans ton bureau.

- Alors vas-y, cède le Sandaime

- Kuchiyose no jutsu no Kyuubi no Yoko.»

Un nuage de flammes apparaît, quand il se dissipe, on peut voir un magnifique renard roux avec 9 queues à la pointe dorée. Ses yeux ont retrouvé leur couleur d'or originale.

« Sandaime…, commence le démon. Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas respiré l'air librement ! Savez-vous que vous avez des Anbus racine qui vous surveillent ? Sandaime, si c'est moi qui m'occupe de vos villageois, je risque de les manger.

- Merci Kyuubi… pouvez-vous leur effacer la mémoire, s'il vous plaît, leur implanter de nouveaux souvenirs et faire comme si j'étais seul dans ce bureau ?

- Je veux bien, dit le démon sans trop d'enthousiasme. Mais je le fais pour le petit. »

Je vois Kyuubi qui agite une de ses queues pour écrire un sceau sur le plancher. Il prononce des paroles dans une langue inconnue, puis plus rien.

«C'est fait, Naruto peux-tu nous attendre de l'autre coté de la porte ? Je dois parler au Sandaime.»

- Ok mais ne lui fais pas de mal, c'est un des seuls qui est gentil avec moi.

- Je sais, vas-y et je me dissiperai après lui avoir parlé, d'accord ?

- Ok, merci » je dis en sortant du bureau pour attendre.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, Sandaime reprend : « Que me veux-tu Kyuubi-sama?

- Je veux que Naruto soit confié à l'élève de son père. Je veux que celui-ci soit son sensei. C'est le seul qui connaisse la vérité parmi les adultes de cet âge. Naruto doit aussi être avec le jeune Uchiwa si vous voulez éviter une guerre qui aurait lieux dans 4 ans. Je peux voir ce qui va se passer dans le futur et j'ai décidé d'aider le gamin. Alors, je choisis la voie qui a le plus de chance de le rendre heureux.

- Hum! Pourquoi pas. Je vois à ton regard, que je vais mourir bientôt, pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous donnerai la mort. C'est Orochimaru à l'examen des Chuunin. En contre-partie vous le priverez de toutes ses techniques en utilisant le sceau du 4eme Hokage. Celui qui m'a enfermé. Je ne peux vous en dire plus, sinon le futur changera. Amaterasu-sama m'a offert ce don pour Naruto. Il doit accomplir son destin : Il doit changer ce monde où il y a trop de guerres pour que nous, les Tama`shizen`, retrouvions tous notre vraie nature. Moi, j'ai pu la retrouver grâce à lui. Son kokoro est le plus pur qui existe. Et il n'existera personne d'autre que lui. Il est capable d'accomplir ce que je vous annonce, et je refuse qu'il puisse souffrir encore. Je ne veux pas que son kokoro noircisse au contact des villageois ingrats. Ils ne méritent pas d'avoir un être tel que lui pour arrêter toutes les guerres à venir. Je voulais préciser aussi que grâce à notre cohabitation, je vais lui apprendre des techniques que personne ne connaît : elles se nomment youton et mokuton. Naruto a certaines de mes affinités, telles que le katon, le suiton, le doton. Et de son père il a le futon, ainsi qu'une grande réserve de chakra. En plus de la mienne. Il ne sera jamais à court de chakra et c'est à cause de ce surplus qu'il ne peut pas faire certaines techniques. Nous devrons l'aider à ce sujet. Le reste de son équipe devra être au courant pour moi, je peux sortir de Naruto quand je veux pour l'aider en tant que sensei ou parce qu'il est en danger. Vous comprenez? Il invoquera un autre renard. Et dîtes à Itachi de nous envoyer des informations sur l'Akatsuki. Bien. Je vais y aller, n'oubliez pas ce que j'ai dit, mais ne faîtes pas trop de changement pour l'examen des Chuunin. Votre mort est inévitable, Shinigami-sama me l'a dit. En mourant vous sauverez tout votre village, soyez un homme sage dans vos décisions et merci d'avoir écouté. Au revoir.»

- Non, merci à vous, vous ne méritiez vraiment pas ça, au revoir.»

Dans un pouf, il disparaît. Je sens qu'il est de retour à sa place. Je retourne chez moi pour dormir un peu, il est tard quand même. Demain, j'aurai une équipe.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveille et ouvre les yeux, je trouve un petit renard couché sur moi.

« Euh… ah… un renard. Il ne devait pas arriver demain lui ?»

Je demande à Kyuubi pourquoi il est là. Il répond que c'est un vrai renard et non le démoniaque qu'il a envoyé. Il dit aussi que tous les renards seront loyaux envers moi et ils seront comme des amis. Il dit qu'il faut toujours bien les traiter, donc. Je prends la boule de poils rousse. Je la blottis dans mes bras, je sors de ma chambre, je la pose à terre. Je lui donne un peu de lait, je vais prendre ma douche et me prépare.

Il est temps d'aller à l'académie. Le petit renard me suit partout, tout le long du trajet, les villageois le regardent bizarrement. Il y en a un qui vient pour le frapper mais je m'interpose. Je prends le coup dans le ventre, il était tellement fort que j'en tombe sur les fesses. Kyuubi a envie de sortir lui régler son compte, mais je lui dis que c'est bon. Je me lève et prends le petit renard dans mes bras. Il se blottit plus contre moi, contre mon torse.

Je continue mon chemin. Quand j'arrive en classe, mon entrée est remarquée. Ils pensaient sûrement que j'avais encore raté l'examen. Hihihi, ils devaient être surpris.

« Bonjour Kiba tu peux venir voir s'il te plaît ? Je demande à un de mes camarades.

- Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Naruto?

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ce matin chez moi. Tu peux regarder s'il n'est pas blessé. Moi je connais rien aux animaux.

- Oui, mais moi c'est les chiens que je connais, pas les chats.

- C'est pas un chat, c'est un renard. Et puis t'as déjà vu un chat avec ce genre de pelage, toi ? Parce que moi pas.

- C'est bon, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. Je peux le prendre pour voir s'il va bien ?

- Oui, je lui réponds. Tout va bien, il sera gentil avec toi. Il veut seulement voir si tu n'es pas blessé, ok ? » j'ajoute en m'adressant au renard.

Le petit animal me regarde et hoche la tête. Kiba le prend et regarde partout. Il me dit qu'il est en pleine santé. Je le reprends donc et me dirige vers la seule place qui reste.

Comble de malchance : elle est à côté de Sasuke Uchiwa, le mec le plus froid qui existe, mais le plus populaire. J'embarque sur la table face à lui, nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux et pour mon plus grand malheur, la personne assise derrière moi s'étire et me fait perdre l'équilibre. Mes lèvres tombent sur celles de Sasuke. Nous nous reculons et faisons semblant de ne pas avoir aimé. Cependant, chacun de nous peut voir la vérité dans les yeux de l'autre. Ses lèvres sont trop douces, c'était fantastique.

_Je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. La chaleur que je n'avais plus ressentie dans mon cœur depuis que mon clan est mort est revenue le temps d'un baiser. Mais je recule et fais semblant de ne pas aimer. Je lève finalement le regard vers lui. Je suis surpris de ne pas voir de dégoût dans ses yeux . Il a aimé, je le vois, il a fait comme moi. _Telles étaient les pensées de Sasuke.

« Naruto, tu vas nous le payer ! Tu as volé le premier baiser de Sasuke !» crient les filles en colère.

Iruka senseï arrive à ce moment et nous dit de nous asseoir, ce que je fais, entre Sasuke et une fille aux cheveux roses. Elle était assise à côté de lui, pour être proche de « Sasuke-kun », comme elle l'appelait.

« Bon l'équipe 7 sera composée de Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa et de Sakura Haruno.» annonce Iruka.

La dite Sakura se lève et crie qu'elle est la plus chanceuse parce qu'elle est dans la même équipe que Sasuke. Lui et moi nous regardons en pensant que nous étions tombés sur une hystérique soûlante.

« Calme-toi Sakura, t'es déjà soûlante, là, je lui dis.

« Comment… t'es qui toi pour me parler comme ça ? Espèce de monstre. »

J'ai les yeux ronds. Elle a osé le dire.

« C'est toi le monstre, Sakura. Et puis t'es vraiment soûlante.» intervient Sasuke.

Elle le regarde, choquée par ce qu'il a dit. Elle s'assoie et préfère ne plus se manifester.

Les élèves sont partis avec leur sensei. Nous attendons deux heures avant que le nôtre arrive.

« Yo, fait l'homme enfin arrivé. Je suis votre senseï. Nous allons nous présenter, dit-il sans perdre de temps. Commençons…toi avec les cheveux roses.

- Pouvez-vous vous présenter avant, pour savoir comment faire ? demande la rosette en question.

- Je suis Hatake Kakashi, ce que j'aime ou ce que je n'aime pas ne vous regarde pas. Mes loisirs sont divers et variés. Mes rêves pour l'avenir, je n'en ai pas. A vous.

_On a juste appris son nom_, je me dis.

- Je suis Haruno Sakura. Ce que j'aime… c'est..........tout est lié à celui que j'aime, ce que je n'aime pas, c'est Naruto.

- Bien. A toi le blondinet, reprend le prof.

- Je suis Uzumaki Naruto. Ce que j'aime, c'est les ramens. Ce que je n'aime pas, c'est les personnes qui ne font pas la différence entre moi et Kyuubi. En passant, personne ne sait la vérité sur ce qui m'est vraiment arrivé. A ceux qui m'ont fait du mal pour ça, je veux prouver que je suis moi et pas lui. Cela dit, il est super gentil avec moi et il me protège. Grâce à lui, je ne serai plus seul.»

Je parlais tandis le renard que j'avais toujours sur moi s'est mis à bouger dans tous les sens. On aurait dit qu'il savait que quelque chose allait arriver.

Et effectivement, une personne portant un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges dessus m'attaque par surprise, mais le senseï se met entre nous. Il combat, seulement l'homme en noir lance un jutsu sur moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'esquiver alors je ferme les yeux et j'attends le choc qui ne vient jamais. Je me décide à ouvrir les yeux : il y a un grand renard devant moi. Il est tout blanc avec le bout de ses oreilles et de sa queue or. Il m'a protégé avec son corps de l'attaque. Je vois son sang tomber, je panique, je vais jusqu'à lui. Il me repousse, attaque l'homme en même temps que le senseï. Notre assaillant tombe mort, puis le renard me permet de l'approcher.

« Il faut le soigner, il perd trop de sang !» Je mets mes mains sur la plaie pour comprimer l'hémorragie.

« Je suis celui dont notre roi t'a parlé. Mon nom est Mikazuki, le renard blanc, dit l'animal.

- Tu… tu… tu parles.

- Oui. Ma blessure n'est pas grave, d'ailleurs elle est déjà guérie.

- Ah! Oui c'est vrai… euh…! Je pensais que Kyuubi enverrait un bébé renard. Il ne m'a pas dit que tu serais aussi grand, tu ne rentres même pas dans mon appartement qui est très petit.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Allons voir l'Hokage. De plus il faut lui mener cet homme de l'Akatsuki… euh Naruto, tes amis n'ont pas l'air bien.»

Je me retourne et vois Sasuke et Sakura qui sont figés, avec les yeux ronds.

Sasuke se reprend. Je vois qu'il comprend ma solitude, il s'approche de moi.

« C'est vrai, ce que tu as dit.» Il me parle normalement, c'est déjà ça de pris.

- Oui.

- Tu… tu… tu… tu es le démon Ky… Ky… Ky… Kyuubi, dit Sakura.

- Oui, je réponds une fois de plus.

- Tu… tu… tu… tu… es le démon Ky… Ky… Ky… Kyuubi. N'approche pas de moi !

Sakura est terrifiée.

- Il n'est pas le démon, intervient Kakashi. C'est la prison de Kyuubi. Je vais te dire la vérité, Sakura. Pourquoi il a attaqué le village. A vrai dire, il n'était pas maître de lui-même, mais contrôlé par un dojutsu. Il est en vérité un tama`shizen`, un être de la nature. Le Yondaime le savait, et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a enfermé en Naruto. Alors ne dis plus jamais qu'il est un démon ou un monstre. Ce que je vous ai dit, et ce que Naruto vous a dit est top secret. Vous ne devez le dire sous aucun prétexte sinon, c'est la prison à vie ou la mort. Vous deviez le savoir car Kyuubi va être là pour enseigner à Naruto des techniques, et peut-être voudra-t-il les partager avec vous, si vous vous en montrez dignes.

Moi je suis complètement soufflé par ce qu'il a dit.

- Je suis désolée Naruto, laisse moi du temps. Je comprends ce que tu as dit au début, mais c'est dur a digérer, avoue Sakura.

- Bien, le dernier ne s'est toujours pas présenté, fait Kakashi.

- Moi, je suis Uchiwa Sasuke. Ce que j'aime : rien du tout. Ce que je n'aime pas : rien du tout. Et mon but pour l'avenir est de tuer une certaine personne. »

_La vengeance. Dommage pour lui. _Pensa Kakashi

« Bon, demain un petit test pour savoir si vous êtes vraiment des Genins. Demain matin 6h30 sur le terrain d'entraînement n.3. Ne mangez pas vous pourriez être malades. Sur ce, j'y vais, bye.»

Le prof disparaît dans un nuage de feuille avec l'homme de l'Akatsuki. Mikazuki et moi allons voir l'Hokage.

Le renard mesure 1m30 de haut, de la pointe de son museau jusqu'au bout de sa queue il mesure 2 m30. Il très grand.


	2. Révélation d'un clan

Révélation d'un clan

_**Pov Naruto**_

Nous voilà devant la tour. Mikazuki est sur ses gardes, il ne fait pas confiance aux ninjas qui son postés autour de la tour. Plusieurs gardes se rapprochent de nous, la tension monte, et ils sont à coté de moi. Quand ils sortent des armes, Mikazuki me prend avec sa queue, me met sur son dos et commence à grogner.

«Mikazuki qu'est-ce que tu as ? je dis.

- Je dois te protéger et je le ferai même si pour ça je dois mourir. Ils ont des intentions peu louables envers toi. »

Kyuubi s'agite au fond de moi. Il n'est pas content du tout alors il sort.

«Pourquoi voulez-vous le tuer ? demande-t-il dans un grognement.

- Nous avons reçu l´ordre de l´exécuter parce qu'il est ton Junchuuriki. Il est dangereux, il ne peut contrôler un démon comme toi, si nous le tuons tu mouras avec lui. Nous serons débarrassés de toi, dit l`Anbu d'un ton acide.

- Ton ordre ne vient pas de l` Hokage. Il arrive pour vous parler il n`a pas l`air content HAHAHHAHA» rit-il en se dissipant dans des flammes.

- Qui vous a donné cette ordre ?» demande sur un ton dur l`Hokage qui venait d'arriver.

Les Anbus ne répondirent pas.

« C´est donc ça…Il se tourna vers les Anbus qui étaient de son côté et leur ordonna : arrêtez-les et mettez-les en prison. Je veux qu`ils soient interrogés par Ibiki.

- Hai, Hokage-sama, répondent-ils.

- Hokage-sama, je voudrais vous demander un nouvel appartement pour moi et Mikazuki s'il vous plaît, je demande avec tristesse.

- Pourquoi Naruto ?

- Mon logement est trop petit pour Mikazuki.

- Oui, suis-moi, je pense qu'il est temps de te faire certaines révélations sur tes origines. Mais tout cela doit rester top secret. Tu dois garder tout ça pour toi, c'est pour ta sécurité, d'accord ? dit le vieil homme mélancolique.

- Oui. Je peux tout de même le dire à Mikazuki ? Il sera toujours avec moi et il ne voudrait pas me laisser seul avec ce qu`il vient d'arriver, je dis.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul avec qui que ce soit, fait le renard d'un ton menaçant.

- Oui, c'est bon. Mikazuki es-tu un Tama`shizen` ? demande le vieil homme d`un ton doux, pour apaiser la bête.

- Oui, confirme le renard, tendu.

- Suivez-moi, fait signe l'Hokage.

Nous marchons à travers le village. Nous arrivons devant les demeures des plus grands clans de Konoha. Nous nous arrêtons devant une grande maison avec le symbole du tourbillon dessus, le même que le mien. Ce qui me fait me poser des questions.

«Hokage-sama pourquoi mon symbole et sur les mur de cette maison ? Je demande sur un ton curieux.

- Tout simplement parce que c'est la maison de tes ancêtres, Naruto.

- Mes, mes, mes, mes ancêtres ? J'ai eu un clan, mais on m'a dit qu'il m'avait abandonné parce que je suis un monstre. »

Je sens que l`aura de Mikazuki dégage une tristesse infinie, ainsi qu'une grande colère. Je me rapproche de lui, je ne sais comment faire pour le calmer. Je ne sais même pas si j`ai droit de le toucher car il n'est pas qu'un simple animal. C'est un être à part entière. Je me décide et me rapproche donc doucement de lui pour venir caresser son encolure je lui chuchote :

- Calme-toi, tu es là maintenant alors plus rien ne va m'arriver. Nous sommes ensemble. »

Il se calme et il vient frotter sa tête contre ma joue comme le ferait un chaton pour avoir des caresses.

« 'Jii-sama, qui était mon père, et mon clan ? Il devait être très puissant et connu pour avoir une maison ici, parmi les demeures des plus grands clans de Konoha, je dis sur un ton ému de savoir que j'avais eu un clan et que je n'avais pas toujours été seul comme je le croyais.

- Ton père était le Yondaime Hokage, Naruto. Minato Namikaze, du clan Namikaze. C'est un clan dont tu es le dernier représentant. Viens, allons à l'intérieur, ce que j'ai à te dire sur ton clan, toi seul dois le savoir.

- D'accord. Mikazuki, je sais pas trop comment agir avec toi…tu es un tama shizen` à forme animale, pourtant je ne te considère pas comme…euh…, dis-je tout gêné.

- Comme un animal peut-être ? Je sais, mais c'est ce que je suis. Je suis flatté que tu me considères comme tu le fais. Agis simplement envers moi comme tu le ferais avec un ami.

- Merci. »

Je le serre dans mes bras, heureux. Puis nous rentrons dans la demeure de mon clan, juste à côté de celle du clan Uchiwa. Elles sont reliée, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi.

« Naruto, dépêche-toi. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps, dit l'Hokage sur un ton faussement ironique.

- Désolé, je devais poser une question à Mikazuki.

Nous allons nous asseoir dans le salon.

- Bon je continue : Le clan Namikaze est très différent. Vous êtes des descendants d'un très puissant Tama`shizen`. Je l'ai découvert ce matin quand j'ai fait des recherches. C´est pour cela que ton père a enfermé Kyuubi dans ton corps. Toi seul pouvais supporter une telle puissance, grâce à ton Kokoro Keppaku, autrement dit : ton âme pure. Tu l'as délivré de ce dont il avait été fait prisonnier il y a 12. Je ne sais pas s'il prévoyait de te le dire un jour. Le Tama`shizen` dont ta famille est issue est Boufuu, le grand renard ouragan ou dieu du kaze Boufuu. Et si je ne me trompe pas, Mikazuki est un de ses enfants.

- Oui. C'est mon père qui m'a envoyé pour que je m'occupe de son dernier descendant humain. Je suis le dernier, plus jamais il n'enverra un des siens, à vous les humains. Vous l'avez menacé de tuer toute sa famille s'il venait les chercher, Kyuubi lui a parlé, il lui a dit qu'il voulait qu'on protége Naruto du danger qui arrive. Il a dit aussi que si ce n'était pas lui qui envoyait un des nôtres, il dirait aux siens de venir, et ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, dit Mikazuki avec un regard où la haine est présente.

- Pourquoi ça ? demande le vieil homme soucieux.

- Kyuubi est un Tama`shizen` démoniaque, il est leur Koutei et s'il donne l'ordre aux siens de protéger Naruto, ils tortureront tout ceux qui lui feront du mal. Ils pourraient même le blesser au cours des ses entraînements, ou lui feraient des remarques blessantes. De plus, la population de Konoha risque de baisser, c'est pour cette raison, dit le renard ironiquement.

- Je vois quelle sorte de Tama`shizen`, toi, tu es, dit le vieil homme.

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Continuez l'histoire du clan Namikaze.

- Mikazuki tu… tu es mon frère si je comprends bien ? je les interromps.

- Oui et non. Tu es de ma famille, oui, mais pas mon frère. Tu es le descendant de mon frère, alors. Je dois être ton oncle, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

- Tu, tu, tu veux bien être mon frère ?

Tout en disant ça, j'incline la tête et regarde mes pieds, je suis gêné.

- Oui, Naruto. Tu es comme mon petit frère. Viens là. » fait-il d'une voix tendre.

Il est couché par terre. Je vais jusqu'à lui pour me blottir contre son flanc. Je ne me dispose qu'à partir de ce moment à écouter le reste de ce que l'Hokage a à me dire.

« Je ne connais pas grand chose sur ton clan, je pense que Mikazuki te dira le reste, comme les secrets de celui-ci, ses capacités héréditaires. Tu vois, Naruto, il y a beaucoup de ninjas qui seraient prêts à tout pour avoir ces capacités. Heureusement, personne ne sait que ton père a eu un enfant. Tu es né le jour où Kyuubi a attaqué et s'il serait resté en vie pour te protéger, tout le monde aurait pu le savoir. Mais il n'est pas là. Personne ne peut t'apprendre à utiliser tes capacités, tu faisais peur aux villageois à cause de Kyuubi, et personne ne voulait de toi. Si c'était possible, je t'aurais gardé dans mon clan. Cependant le conseil ne le voulait pas et il m'ordonner d'abandonner ma place d'Hokage si je voulais vraiment te prendre sous mon aile. Tu aurais été encore plus en danger. Je n'aurais pas pu mettre en place les lois pour empêcher les villageois de dire à leurs enfants ce que tu avais en toi, et interdire d'en parler à quiconque. J'ai fait ça pour que tu aies une chance d'avoir des amis un jour, je suis désolé Naruto. Je n'ai pas pu faire mieux pour toi qui es un être de la nature, un héros, dit le vieil homme plein d'amertume.

- Je vous remercie 'Jii-sama. J'ai besoin de me reposer maintenant. C'est beaucoup de révélations pour aujourd'hui, j ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, à ce que je dois faire, et j avoue que je suis perdu…demain je dois passer un test avec Kakashi et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me concentrer avec tout ça. Pouvez-vous me laisser seulement 3 jours de congé après le test ? Pour que je puisse réfléchir. Je ne vais rien faire de mal aux villageois je... je.... je veux juste me concentrer sur ces ce que j'ai appris, ok ?

- D'accord, Naruto. Tu fais preuve d'une grande maturité pour ton âge. Je comprends, alors passe ton test demain et je parlerai à Kakashi. Sur ce, je vais y aller. Tu es chez toi, personne ne viendra te déranger. J'annoncerai ta décision au village quand tu seras prêt. Quand tu auras fait ton choix quant à leur dévoiler la vérité sur ton clan ou pas. Bonne nuit, Naruto, dit le vieil homme d'un ton doux.

- Bonne nuit 'Jii-sama»

Il s'en va.

Je suis sur le cul…tout ce qu'il m'a dit m'a complètement perdu. Je m'endors finalement sur le flanc de Mikazuki.

Le lendemain, je me réveille dans un lit. Je ne suis pas chez moi. Et là, tout me revient. Je pleure car la souffrance est revenue, même si je sais enfin pourquoi j'ai souffert aussi longtemps.

J'ai un frère ! D'accords c'est un renard. Mais nous sommes de la même famille !

Je me demande quelles son mes capacités héréditaires. En regardant autour de moi, je me rends compte que je suis seul. Je me demande où est Mikazuki.

«Mikazuki t'es où ?

- Je suis là, Naruto. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous devons aller au terrain d'entraînement, déjeune et partons.

« Oui grand frère.» je dis en riant bêtement.

Je me sens mieux depuis que je suis sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé son arrivée dans ma vie. Ca ne fait qu'une journée qu'il est là mais je me sens très attaché à lui. J'ai toujours voulu quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi. Je me lève, déjeune, puis nous partons.

«Mikazuki est ce que nous allons apprendre des attaques combinées tous les deux ? Je veux être capable de me défendre seul aussi.

- Peut-être, mais pour l'instant tu dois contrôler certaines de tes capacités et celles de Kyuubi-sama, pour le reste on verra plus tard. Je vais avoir à parler avec ton Sensei avant que tu commences ton test, OK ?

- Pourquoi tu veux lui parler avant ? Il ne fait pas parti du clan, je veux pas que tout le monde connaisse ces capacités.

- Hum, je sais mais il faut qu'au moins un adulte le sache. Si tu en perds le contrôle, il faut quelqu'un pour t'aider au cas où je ne serais pas avec toi. C'est juste au cas où.

«Oui » je dis d'un ton pas très convaincu.

Nous arrivons au terrain. Je vois mes coéquipiers. Je n'ai pas envie de leur parler de suite car je suis encore sous le choc des révélations du Sandaime. Sasuke a remarqué que je n'allais pas bien alors il vient vers moi.

« Naruto, dit un Sasuke pas sûr de ce qu'il doit faire, vu que normalement, c'est un glaçon. Je tourne ma tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Hm.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Rien. J'ai pas le droit d'en parler, le Sandaime ne veut pas. Je dois réfléchir à ce que je dois faire.

- Je vois. Tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi pour en parler plus tôt, dit-il sur un ton qui n'est pas convaincu du tout. Il a l'air vexé. Je trouve ça bizarre pour le mec le plus froid de tout Konoha, qu'il veuille savoir ce qui me tracasse.

- Nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup et tu veux déjà savoir les secrets de mon clan, t'es drôle toi. »

Et merde j'ai trop parlé, merde, merde.

«Tu as un clan ? Qui sont-ils ? Tu n'es pas sensé être un, disons… tu vois ce que je veux dire… dit Sasuke très étonné, mais ne laissant rien paraître.

- Oui. Sasuke, j'ai seulement appris hier que j étais le dernier membre d'un clan puissant. Il sont tous morts. Je sais qui est mon père et je n'ai pas le droit de me confier à sui que se soit pour l'instant. L'Hokage ne veut pas. En plus, j'ai des dons héréditaires que je n'ai pas encore la joie de connaître. Si j'en perds le contrôle, je te raconte pas la galère.

- Je vois, je comprends. Désolé, tu en parleras quand tu seras prêt. C'est bizarre, quand je suis avec toi je me sens libre, comme si jamais mon clan n'était mort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Dit Sasuke sur un ton indéfinissable.

- Je sais pas, c'est comme si la demeure de mon clan et celle du tien étaient reliées. C'est bizarre tout ça alors ne le dis à personne. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache toute suite, j'ai besoin de voir plus clair dans tout ça, OK ?

- Oui.»

Son ton est redevenu froid. Il part se rasseoir plus loin. C'est vraiment bizarre comme histoire, ce mec est vraiment spécial. Kakashi arrive encore en retard, je me demande pourquoi. La véritable raison, pas ses excuses bidons.

« Kakashi je voudrais vous parler seul à seul, dit Mikazuki.

- Bien sûr. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, faîtes vos étirements, je reviens. Naruto, peux-tu me dire ce que fait ce renard encore avec toi ? fait Kakashi curieusement.

- C'est Mikazuki, mon frère, dis je tout heureux.

- Ton frère, Naruto ? C'est un renard, et tu es humain…dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une aberration.

- Pour être exact, c'est le descendant de mon frère, dit Mikazuki, lui aussi sur le même ton.

- Ton frère…est-ce qu'on pourrait m'expliquer ? Je suis perdu.

- OK.» fait le renard

Mikazuki érige autour d'eux un kekkai, pour que personne n'entende leur conversation. Pendant ce temps, je rejoins mes coéquipiers et nous nous étirons, faisons quelques exercices.

- Bon, je sais c'est quoi le but du test, dis je de but en blanc.

- Quoi ? Ca se peut pas, t'es l'idiot de service, même Sasuke-kun ne l'a pas trouvé, dit Sakura horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Sakura, arrête ça tout de suite, t'es vraiment lourde. T'es censée être une kunoichi, pas une vulgaire pimbêche, alors agis en conséquence si tu veux qu'on ait du respect pour toi, je siffle d'un ton condescendant.

- Naruto, t'as dit exactement ce que je pense mais en plus gentil. Mettons nous au travail, il nous faut un plan pour prendre les clochettes, dit un Sasuke tout hautain.

- Je crois qu'il veut voir de quoi nous sommes capables individuellement, et après en équipe. Je vous suggère de faire de votre mieux, sans toute fois donner le maximum pour un effet de surprise quand nous passerons a l`attaque, je dis.

- Oui, on fait comme ça. Qui passe en premier ? dit le glaçon de service.

- Moi. Je vais y aller. » dit une Sakura perturbée par les remontrances qu'elle a reçues de ses coéquipiers.

Sakura va se planter devant le Sensei qui était revenu de sa discussion avec le renard, et passe à l'attaque. Elle lui envoie des shurikens et commence un combat au taijutsu alors que Kakashi lit un livre à couverture orange pendant son combat. Il lui accorde très peu de son attention et elle frôle une clochette. Elle se fait prendre dans un genjutsu et c'est à mon tour.

«Je vais y aller, Sasuke je te demande de bien regarder les mouvements de Kakashi Sensei, OK ? dis je.

-Tu te la joues pas un peu, là ? OK. Ca fait drôle d'entendre dire ça du dernier de la classe, dit un Sasuke ironique.

- Tu te fies trop aux apparences, Sasuke. Et les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Je peux te le dire, fais attention à ça. Ouvre ton esprit et tes yeux.»

Je m'élance face à Kakashi sensei. Je lui balance un katon qui brûle son livre et là, j'ai enfin toute son attention. Il me prend au sérieux. Je plonge inconsciemment dans le savoir ancestral de Kyuubi. J'y vois une technique, l´essaie : c'est un katon. Je fais la série de mudras.

«Katon akuma kitsune kyouretsu»

Je regarde mon katon, un magnifique renard de feu se dirige vers mon Sensei. Je le vois relever son bandeau frontal et découvre un Sharingan. Il évite de justesse mon katon mais ce que j'ignore, c'est que le renard est toujours connecté à moi. C'est comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Il pare l'attaque de mon sensei.

.oOo.

_**POV Kakashi**_

Son renard n'a pas disparu. Il revint, merde, je savais pas que ça existait encore ! Ces techniques, elles sont sensées être oubliées des humains… merde ! Naruto a Kyuubi en lui mais quel con, j'avais oublié ! ppffffffffffff. Tu parles d'un senseur. C'est dangereux ce genre de jutsu.

«Suiton, barrière aqueuse»

.oOo.

_**POV Naruto**_

Mon renard est entouré d'eau. Le mur d'eau se rapproche de lui, et je sens la peur du renard. Il est terrorisé alors je crie.

« Arrêtez sensei, vous lui faites peur !

- Naruto, c'est une simple attaque. Il ne peut pas avoir peur. »

Kyuubi sort alors de moi. Il a la taille de Mikazuki, mais avec ses 9 queues.

« Kakashi, abaisse ta barrière, il ne fera rien de mal.

- OK. »

Il abaisse sa barrière. Le renard court vers Kyuubi, se couche contre son flanc. La question est pourquoi Kyuubi ne brûle pas ? A la base, ce renard n'est fait que de feu.

« Chut, calme toi petit. C'est bon, tu peux retourner chez toi, dit le vieux renard doucement.

Le renard de feu disparaît d'un coup, je me pose plein de questions, je regarde le démon.

- Gaki, pourquoi as-tu puisé ce jutsu dans mon savoir ? Tu ne peux pas utiliser ce jutsu sans le contrôler parfaitement. Ce que tu as créé est un vrai renard de feu. Tu l'as créé trop jeune, il ne peut pas encore se défendre contre les jutsus suiton. Tu l'aurais fait tuer, une chance que tu avais déjà connecté ton esprit au sien, sinon il serait mort. »

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait merde. J'ai failli à ma promesse de toujours aider les renards pour l'aide qu'ils m'apportent, et je me sens mal.

«Pardonne moi Kyuubi, ce n'était pas mon but. Je ne savais pas qu`il serait vivant. Je sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour le faire apparaître. je dis sur ton piteux.

- Tu es pardonné, mais à l'avenir, demande moi si tu peux utiliser mes jutsus.

-OK, c'est promis.

- Bon, continue ton test avec tes jutsus. Je veux voir de quoi tu es capable.

- Oui. »

Je me remets en position, Kakashi a recouvert son œil gauche. Je me lance je fais plusieurs centaines de clones et nous l'attaquons tous en même temps.

.oOo.

_**POV Sasuke**_

Je me rapproche d'eux, je vois Sakura en faire de même. On se dissimule parmi les clones de Naruto et arrivons près du sensei. Nous lui sautons dessus pour le maintenir, la diversion de Naruto a marché.

Un des clones prend les clochettes. Nous avons gagné, je n'imaginais pas que le plan de l'idiot allait marcher.

Le sensei est en train de nous féliciter et nous dit que nous sommes l'équipe 7 dorénavant. Je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié, je pense à ce que Naruto a dit : qu'il est le derniers d'un clan.

Je me demande de quel clan. A ma connaissance, il n'y a pas d'autre clan à Konoha. Il a apparemment des dons héréditaires qu'on ne lui dit pas, mais s'il en perd le contrôle, ça sera pas joli à voir, d'après ce qu'il a dit. Dire que c'est le dernier de la classe qui a fait ce plan… je suis content d'avoir passé le test mais jaloux qu'il ait découvert le but du dit test.

Et pourtant, ce sentiment quand je suis proche de lui me fait peur. J'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait me détourner de mon but, et je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je n'ai que ça dans ma vie, me venger de lui, pour tout ce qu il m'a fait. Je ne vis que pour ma vengeance, personne ne doit m'en détourner, non. Personne.

Je reviens à la réalité. Il me regarde d'une drôle de façon.

« Je vais très bien, je suis juste perdu dans mes pensées.»

Sur ce, je tourne les talons et m'en vais chez moi. J'entends Kakashi dire que nous avons rendez-vous demain à 8h30, sur le pont. Je continue ma route.

**Ellipse temporelle de deux semaines**

_**pov Naruto**_

Nous sommes devant l'Hokage. Je lui dis que je suis tanné des missions de rang D, et que nous sommes assez forts pour faire des rangs C. Il accepte, et nous en donne une aussitôt : nous partirons demain à la première heure.

Pour l'heure, nous retournons à l'entraînement. Mikazuki m'entraîne aux attaques en commun. Il a aussi décidé d'aider mes coéquipiers pour augmenter notre niveau.

Le temps passe si vite. C'est déjà le soir et je rentre chez moi, mange des ramens, me douche et vais me coucher pour être en forme.

Je me réveil vers 5h, je m'habille, déjeune. Je regarde Mikazuki et lui demande s'il vient avec moi.

«Évidemment que je viens avec toi. Nous pourrons mettre à l'essai nos jutsus en commun. » dit le renard à peine réveillé.

Il est 5h45. Il nous reste 15minutes pour arriver aux portes de Konoha. Nous marchons tranquillement quand nous sommes rejoints par Sakura. Nous marchons en silence puis nous voilà arrivés.

Aux portes, Sasuke et le client nous attendent. Le senseï n'est toujours pas arrivé d'ailleurs. Il arrivera avec 1h30 de retard.

Il fait beau nous marchons en direction du pays des vagues. Mikazuki glisse sa tête sous ma main pour me faire comprendre qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je me tiens prêt, me raidis un peu, et c'est là que Kakashi sensei s'en rend compte lui aussi. Il se met sur ses gardes et tout d'un coup, nous sommes attaqués par 2 ninjas et un gros rat. En passant : ce rat est moche. Les ninjas nous foncent dessus et le rat s attaque Mikazuki. Ils engagent le combat. Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder, un ninja de la pluie m'attaque. J'évite ses coups mais une de ses lames me transperce le bras. Je me mords la lèvre du bas pour ne pas crier et déconcentrer Mikazuki dans son combat. Le sensei se fait décapiter, l'autre ninja se dirige vers Sasuke. Il combat mais je ne peux pas non plus dire ce qui se passe. Je dois me concentrer sur mon adversaire. Nous engageons un combat au taijutsu. Du sang coule le long de mon bras, l'odeur qu'il dégage attire le regard de Kamikaze. Il me voit et se dépêche de tuer son adversaire.

Et puis je tombe .


	3. poison

_**POV Naruto**_

_Je tombe._

Il devait avoir du poison sur ces lames, j'ai la tête qui tourne, mon corps est lourd mais je me relève. Je fais face à mon ennemi, je cour vers lui.

«Invocation du Kitsune démoniaque» dit un Naruto sur de lui, mais infecter

par le poison de son adversaire, qui se répand dans ces veines.

«Maitre que me voulez vous » dit le renard démoniaque sur un ton avec respect.

«Tue le ninja de la pluie et va aider Mikazuki dans son combat .»

«Oui maître je reviendrais après vous aidez. »

«Va .»

Je vois le renard que j'ai invoqué foncer sur mon ennemi. Il enfonce ces crocs dans le cou du ninja et lui arrache la tête. Il court vers Mikazuki qui a déjà fini son combat. Il se parle mais je ne comprends pas, ils reviennent vers moi. Je me suis laissé glisser le long d'un arbre, qui était prés de moi. Je les vois arriver prés de moi. Je ferme mes yeux, mon corps c'est encore alourdi.

**Fin POV Naruto**

**POV Sasuke**

Mon adversaire cours vers moi. Je m'élance vers lui, un kunaï à la main. Nous combattons au taijutsu, je réussis à lui porter plusieurs coups.

Je tournes la tête pour voir ou en sont mes coéquipiers. Sakura protège Tazuna. Naruto se bat contre l'autre ninja. Il c'est fait blesser au bras et vue son état les lames du ninja devait être empoisonner. Je décide d'éviter le corps à corps. Je me recule, je me prépare à lancer un jutsu.

«Katon la boule de feu suprême»

Mon attaque se dirigeait à grande vitesse, vers le ninja, qui n'as pas le temps de l'esquiver. Il la reçoit de plein fouet et s'effondre. Je cours jusqu'à

Naruto, 2 renards l'entourent et m'empêchent de l'approcher. Je vois Kakashi-senseï sortir de la forêt, comme si de rien n'était. Il va jusqu'à Naruto, le renard blanc le laisse approcher mes le deuxième est réticent.

**Fin du pov Sasuke**

**POV Kakashi**

Je m'approche de Naruto, il s'est fait blesser au bras. Mikazuki me laisse approcher de Naruto mais le deuxième par contre, lui n'a pas l'air de vouloir, que j'approche.

«Calme-toi, je ne lui veux pas de mal. Je suis son senseï.»dit Kakashi d'une voix calme.

«Vous dites être son senseï, mais vous n'êtes pas venu l'aider, vous étiez

caché comme un trouillard .» dit le renard méchamment.

«Oui, j'étais caché mais c'était pour savoir, qui était visé. Je n'aurais pas

laissé ça dégénérer non plus.»

«Ouin, si tu le dis.»dit le renard pas sur de lui faire confiance.

«Il c'est fait empoisonner, il faut retourner à Konoha pour le soigné.» dit Kakashi sérieusement.

«Kakashi ça ne seras pas nécessaire, Kyuubi peut le soigner de tout, depuis

qu'il on accepter de travailler ensemble.»dit Mikazuki tranquillement, il se couche à côté de Naruto. Il se blotti contre lui l'autre renard fait de même.

«Comment appelles-tu renard»dit Kakashi curieux.

«Moi, je suis Kutsuu Akuma.» dit le renard avec fierté.

OK, si j'ai bien compris, son nom c'est démon de douleur, aie. Bon, je dit à tout le monde, que nous faisons une pause d'une heure pour permettre à Kyuubi de soigner Naruto .

**Fin du pov Kakashi**

**POV Naruto**

Je me réveil en plein forme et au chaud deux renards sont couchés à côté de moi. Mikazuki à ma droit et un renard rouge feu à ma gauche, je les caresses doucement pour les réveiller.

«Bonjour Mikazuki qui est ton ami »fit doucement Naruto.

«Naruto c'est le renard, que tu a invoqué tantôt. Il s'appelle Kutsuu Akuma,

il est du clan de Kyuubi et il n'as pas voulu se révoquer, tant que tu n'étais pas réveillé.»

«Ah bon, Kutsuu merci de ton aide et de m'avoir veiller. Tu peux partir maintenant, tu dois être fatiguer de ton combat, merci encore.»dit gentiment

Naruto.

«Non ne me remercie pas, j'ai fait mon devoir de protection envers toi. Tu est le seul humain , que nous les renards démoniaques protégeons par respect.

Nous avons déjà été trahis, par l'un des votre et c'est sur que nous sommes

réticent envers les humains. La trahison qui a était fait est la plus horrible,

qui soie alors, ne nous invoque pas dans ton village. C'est un conseil d`ami. OK, ne me demande pas laquelle était la trahison, qui a été faite, c'est pas a moi de la dire. Bon, sur ce j'y vais moi.»dit le renard respectueusement.

«Merci quand même Kutsuu Akuma » dit un Naruto sidéré.

Il part dans un nuage de poussière. Je me lève, je regarde autour de moi, mon senseï et mes coéquipiers parlent avec Tazuna. Nous nous remettons en route pour son pays, plus tard sur le chemin un certain Zabuza nous attaque. Nous l'avons combattu, nous avons gagné mais j'avais un drôle de pressentiment. Quelque chose clochait. Un jeune chasseur de déserteur me fessait, une drôle d'impression. Je ne savais pas quoi.

«Mikazuki, tu trouve pas ça bizarre, toi. Qu'il est emporté le corps en plus

son attaque n'as touché, que son cou.»dit Naruto sur un ton soucieux.

«Oui bizarre,vraiment bizarre,dit-le à ton senseï»

«Dites Kakashi-senseï, vous avez remarqué son attaque et tout le reste c'est pas normal.»

«Tu as raison Naruto, mais nous devons continuer la mission. Nous resteront sur nos garde.»

Et il tombe dans les pommes. Il a du utiliser trop de chakra. Je demande à Mikazuki de le porter, s'il le veut bien. Il s'éloigne de moi pour

aller au coté de Kakashi. Il se serre de sa queue pour le déposer sur son dos,

nous continuons notre route. Quelques heures plus tard, nous sommes enfin.

(Avance rapide d'une semaine.)

Nous avons passer la semaine a nous entrainé pour affiné notre maîtrise du chakra. Nous avons appris à monter sur les arbres en courant et après en marchant, nous avons resserré nos lien dans l'équipe.

Ce matin avant de partir, j'ai invoquer deux renards, des jumeaux en plus, un est noir et l'autre est blanc. Ils ont le bout des oreilles et de leur queue rouge. Le noir s'appelle Fun`gai et le blanc Kan`ki. Je les laisse avec la fille de Tazuna et Inari. Nous partons sur le pont mais en route, je dis à mon senseï, que j'ai oublié quelque chose. Il se doute, que se n'ai pas la vérité mais me laisse y aller. Au fond, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je retourne à la maison, je voie mes renards s'attaquer à des mercenaires. Ils s'occupent de leur proie, ils les tuent et font disparaître leurs corps, d'une façon que j'ignore. Je repars ver le pont quand, j'arrive. Je vois mon senseï se battre contre Zabuza, Sakura protège Tazuna, Sasuke est pris au piège dans un dôme de glace. Je cours vers le dôme. Je vois que Sasuke qui va recevoir une attaque d'aiguilles. Je me place devant lui pour le protège mais rien ne vient. Mikazuki c'est placé devant nous. Je lui dis merci et lui ordonne d'aller les protéger Tazuna et Sakura. Il m'obéit mais je vois dans ses yeux, qu'il veut resté avec moi. Je lui fais un clin d'œil pour le rassurer. Le ninja tente de l'arrête mais il n'y arrive pas. Il est trop rapide pour lui. Je me retournes et tends ma main pour aider Sasuke à se relever. Il la prend pendant ce bref contacte. Je lui donne du chakra pour l'aider. Il me regard surprit de sentir cette nouvelle force en lui.

«Sasuke ça va?»

«Hm»

Il nous attaque avec des centaines d'aiguilles, je fais un muticlonage de 20 clones pour l'attaquer. Mais à chaque fois, il réussira à tous les détruire.

Ça fait une dizaine de fois, que je fais cette attaque et Sasuke commence à percevoir ses mouvements. Je le vois dans sa face un petit mini rikiki sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux change peu à peu de couleur pour devenir d'un rouge sang avec deux petites virgules noires dans chaque pupille. Il lui lance plusieurs katon, il réussit à le toucher. Moi mes réserves de chakra sont vides. Je m'effondre t'en disque lui continu de se battre.

**Fin pov Naruto**

**Pov Sasuke**

Je remarques, que Naruto est à court de chakra. Il a utilisé plusieurs fois le multiclonage pour me couvrir et il m'a donné du chakra. Maintenant, je distingues ces mouvements, lui aussi a remarqué Naruto, qui est à terre. Il se prépare à l'achever mais bon dieu, il est où se foutu renard, qui est sensé le protéger. Bordel, j'ai plus le temps de réfléchir, je cours jusqu'à Naruto. Je me place devant, je reçois l'attaque de plein fouet, je vois Naruto ouvrir les yeux. Il me regarde droit dans mes yeux.

«Pfffffffffff baka.»

«Pourquoi, t'as fait ça. J'avais pas besoin d'aide.»

«C'est pas moi, c'est mon corps, qui a agis tout seul. Faut croire que c'était pas ma destinée de tuer mon frère, j'aurais temps voulu...»

**Fin du pov Sasuke**

**POV Naruto**

J'ouvre les yeux et Sasuke est devant moi. J'écarquilles les yeux, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il a fait cela. Je lui demandes, il me répond, que son corps a agis seul. Il va tomber, je me relèves. Je le rattrapes pour pas qu'il tombe. Il ne respire plus, je sens monter en moi, un sentiment de haine et de douleur, d'avoir perdu un ami. La douleur est énorme, je laisse le chakra de Kyuubi sortir de mon corps. Il me recouvre, je sens sa densité plus élever au tour de mes yeux. Je les ferme quand, je les rouvre. Je vois différemment les couleurs sont différentes, plus claire. Je vois aussi à 360 degrés. Je regardes son jutsu de plus près, je crois que je pourrais le copier. Je m'égare là. Kyuubi dégage son aura meurtrière au tour de moi, je sens sa puissance couler en moi.

**Fin du pov**

**POV d'Haku**

Je sens sa puissance augmentée. Elle est terrifiante, son aura meurtrière me paralyse. Je ne peux contenir sa puissance. Il a fermer les yeux quelques minutes quand, il est ouvre ses yeux. Ils sont différent, il y a un spirale en tourbillon de couleur or. Sa pupille est d'un bleu azur et le contour de sa pupille a comme des petite flammes rouges.

À son regard, je comprends, il a percé le secret de mon jutsu.

«Ne cherche pas à copier mon jutsu. Le shanrigan ne peut pas et ton dojutsu n'y arrivera pas. Ça fait partit de mes dons héréditaires, seul ceux de mon sang le peuvent.» Je lui dis ça sarcastiquement.

«C'est là ou tu te trompes. Je suis le dernier descendant du clan Namikaze,

ma famille à le seul dôjutsu, qui peut tout copier même les jutsus héréditaires. Je vais te faire payer sa mort.»

Il court vers moi et attrape mon bras. Je reçois son poing au visage, il casse mon masque. Nous nous engageons dans un combat au taijutsu. Il me domine largement, son taijutsu est meilleur que le mien. Il se prépare à me donner le coup finale mais s'arrête à 2 centimètres de mon torse au niveau de mon cœur.

« Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu? J'ai tué ton ami pourtant.»

«Oui, je sais mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça? Resté avec cette homme qui tue pour son propre plaisir.»dit-il sur un ton dur.

«Il m'a pris avec lui quand, tous me rejetaient à cause de mes dons. Il prit soin de moi et il m'a entrainé mon rêve c'est de l'aider à accomplir ses rêves à lui. C'est pour cela que j'ai tué ton ami.»

«Alors, je te tuerai.»

Il attrape un de ses kunaï et il amorce un mouvement pour le planter directement dans mon cœur. Je sens que Zabuza est en danger avec le peut

de force, qu'il me reste. J'attrape son bras et je me dissipes pour réapparaitre devant Zabuza et prend l'attaque mortelle à sa place.

**Fin du pov de Haku**

**POV Naruto**

Il est parti comme ça. Il a pris le jutsu de mon senseï en plein cœur

pour protéger Zabuza. Je me retourne vers Sasuke, la tristesse m'envahit de

nouveau. Il y a plusieurs mercenaires qui arrivent. Je fais un muticlonage supra, nous sommes mille et nous les attaquons, j'en tue une bonne partie

le reste se sauve en courant. Il ne reste que Gâto, le commanditaire. Je me retourne vers Zabuza, je lui dis se que Haku m'a dit sans le vouloir. Je le fais changer, je lui parles de ma vision d'être un ninja. Il me dit d'arrêté, qu'il a compris. Il me demande un kunaï. Je lui en lance un, qu'il attrape avec sa bouche. Il court vers Gâto, il lui plante le kunaï dans le cœur. Il tombe mort Zabuza se retourne vers nous, il s'avance. Il tombe lui aussi, il demande à Kakashi de le porter jusqu'au corps de Haku. Il le fait.

**Fin du POV**

**POV Sakura**

Je vois Naruto passer devant moi, il a l'air d'être triste. Je regard en direction de Sasuke. Il est allongé par terre et ne bouge plus.

«Tazuna venez avec moi, je dois aller voir ce qu'il y a.»

«Je te suis.»

Nous sommes arriver devant Sasuke, je m'agenouille à côté de lui. Il est mort, je pleurs toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je me suis appuyée sur lui.

**Fin du POV**

**POV de?**

Je sens un poids sur mon torse, c'est lourd, j'ai de la difficulté à respirer.

J'ouvre les yeux, je vois une touffe de cheveux rose.

«Sakura t'es lourde.»dit Sasuke d'une voix étouffé.

«Sasuke, tu n'es pas mort kyaaaaaaaa.»dit elle.

Je me relève debout, je fais signe que tout va bien. Je regarde Naruto dans les yeux, je peux y lire dedans. Qu'il est soulagé et heureux, que je ne soie pas mort.

«Je vais bien.»

**Fin pov Sasuke**

**POV Naruto**

Je suis heureux, il va bien. Il n'est pas mort. J'appelle Mikazuki. Il vient à moi. Il n'a pas l'air content du tout.

«Gloups.»

« Naruto ne me refait plus jamais ça, tu entends.»dit Mikazuki d'un ton de reproche.

«Je suis désolé Mikazuki. Je ne le ferais plus. Je veux savoir se qu'il se passe avec mes yeux. J'ai vu le monde différemment, plus claire. J'ai réussi à percer le jutsu héréditaire de Haku et a le copié et j'ai senti Kyuubi de très mauvaise humeur. Il a déployé son aura meurtrière au tour de moi. Il a laissé couler en moi, sa puissance. Il était furieux et il ne me parlait pas. Je m'inquiète.»dit Naruto sur un ton inquiété.

«Laisse lui du temps, il a dû dépenser beaucoup de son chakra pour te soigner

et tant fournir en même temps. Il doit en garder pour pas affliger à ton corps des séquelles permanentes. Son chakra est nocif pour toi, ce chakra détruit tout ton corps. Il est encore trop jeune et pas habituer à contrôler ce chakra. Tu ne peux l'utiliser tant, que tu ne le contrôleras pas entièrement. Quand, tu es seul quand, tu t'entraineras avec Kyuubi à côté pour t'aider. Tu pourras. OK et tes yeux c'est le dôjutsu de ta famille. Il s'appelle le Arashi`tsukugan, je t'en reparlerais à la maison, d'accord.»dit-il sur un ton soulager mais surpris, que son dôjutsu se soie activé sitôt.

Je ne lui répondis pas, je restais dans ma bulle, puis nous partons vers la maison de Tazuna. Je révoque mes renards, je fais mon sac, nous mangeons

et partons.

**Ellipse temporelle d'une semaine**

**POV Naruto**

Je suis enfin chez moi, dans mon lit. Mikazuki est coucher à côté de moi, sur un gros cousin. Je m'endors. Lendemain, nous allons au point de rendez-vous. En route, nous racontons les genins du sable. Il y en a un qui tient Konohamaru par le cou.

«Toi lâche le gamin et retourne d'où tu vient.»

«Toi qui es-tu pour me parler ainsi?»dit-il sur un ton arrogant.

«Moi, je suis Uzumaki Naruto du clan Namikaze,genin de ce village et toi

qui es-tu?»

«Je suis Kankuro, gamin.»

«Mikazuki récupère Konohamaru.»

«Oui»

«À qui tu parle?»

«C'est simple à mon renard, derrière toi.»

Il se tourne et le voit. Je l'attend déglutir, il repose le gamin. Je sens un puissant chakra arriver, lui aussi c'est un junchuuriki.

«Qui est là, montre toi, frère du fardeau.»

«Lequelle?»dit-il froidement.

« Le roi et toi.»

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux. Ces même yeux qui change de couleur pour devenir jaune avec 4 petits ronds autour de sa pupille bleu marine. Il parle avec une autre voie.

«Koutei que dois-je faire?»

Kyuubi sort de moi tous les ninja qui nous regard, on peur, le grand Kyuubi no Yokho, leur fait face.

«Calmez-vous, il ne vous fera rien alors, ne le provoqué pas. Il veut juste

parler avec se genin.»dis-je sur un ton apaisant.

**« Shukaku que fais-tu ici? C'est à cause de l'autre que tu es là.» dit Kyuubi avec sa voix grave qui fait froid dans le dos.**

**«Oui Koutei.»dit le Shukaku. **

**«Nous ne pouvons continuer à parler ici. Rejoins-moi ce soir, tu sentiras mon chakra. Tu n'auras qu'à le suivre. Nous pourrons parler sur ce moi, je pars.»**


	4. Conservation démoniaques

Salut tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre. Je vais changer le cours des choses ça ne se passe pas vraiment comme dans la version original. Je vais faire évoluer certains personnages différament pour les besoin de ma fic.

Je voudrais spécifier que **Tenshi Kuusou** a participé à l'écriture du dialogue des démons comme celui de certains personnes.

Merci pour les reviews.

_**Petite note de la bêta lectrice Tenshi Kuusou**: Désolée cher lecteurs si s'a été long mais je fais de mon mieux. J'ai moi-même deux fics à écrire et quelque monstres a m'occupé. Je fais le plus vite possible pour la prochaine fois. Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture._

oOo

**Conservation démoniaques**

**POV Naruto**

Après cette altercation, je me dirige vers notre point de rendez-vous, je vois Sasuke adosser à la palissade du pont, il se fait assaillir par une Sakura qui s'accroche à lui, il a l'air de s'emmerder ferme avec elle. Il jette un regard vers moi. Je le regarde aussi, je vais m'asseoir plus loin pour être tranquille, ne pas entendre le monologue de Sakura sérieux c'est soulant 1heure plus tard. Kakashi senseï arrive, ils nous informent, qu'il nous a inscrit aux examens chunins. Il nous donne les formulaires pour s'inscrire, il repart. Je regarde Sakura qui est anxieuse.

«Sakura nous sommes près a passé chunin, tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi et dans tes capacités de kunoichi.»lui dis-je.

«Je ne me sens pas prête à passer l'examen.»dit une Sakura craintive de savoir la réaction de ces coéquipiers.

Je lance un regard vers Sasuke essayant de lui faire comprend par se simple regard, qu'il faut entrainer Sakura. Il hoche la tête en un signe affirmatif.

«Sakura nous allons t'aider à t'entraîner.»

Je me fais couper la parole par notre senseï.

«Naruto, tu as dit à une certaine personne, que tu avais besoin de temps

et dernièrement il n'a pas pu te mettre en conger alors, nous avons 1a semaine de congé. Profitez de ce temps pour tu sais quoi...»

«Oui senseï mais nous devons quand même entraîner Sakura pour l'aider, nous devons passer cette examen tous ensembles, dans deux jours. Nous commencerons l'entraînement c'est correct comme ça senseï.»dis-je pensif.

«C'est correcte Naruto, je viendrais te voir demain pour en parler avec toi. J'ai certaine précision à te donner sur le sujet alors, à demain sur leur du diner ok.»dit Kakashi sur un ton nostalgique.

Je me souviens que Kyuubi veut parler avec Shukaku, il faut, que je parle

avec l'Hokage.

«Bon moi, je vais y aller. Je doit voir une personne bye et on se voit dans deux jours ici à 8h30, ok.»dis-je calmement.

«Oui, Naruto, je serais là.»dit une Sakura pas sure d'elle.

«hm»fit ce cher Sasuke.

«Oui nous serons tous là Naruto, vous aussi vous devez vous entraînez.»dit le senseï.

Bon moi et Mikazuki partons vers la tour de l'Hokage nous avançons dans le silence.

«Mikazuki tu en penses, quoi toi de ce qu'a dit notre cher «ami» veut faire.»dis-je intrigué.

«Je ne sais pas seul, lui le sais, Ameterasu-sama lui à parler personne c'est ce qu'elle lui a dit. Il faudrait, que tu lui parle ce soir.»dit le renard.

«Oui, je devrais.»

Nous sommes rendu devant la porte de la tour. Nous entrons, nous allons au bureau de l'Hokage, je frappe à la porte.

«Entrez.»fit la voix du Sandaime.

«Bonjour jiji-sama, je suis venu vous parlez de.»il me coupe la parole.

«Je sais Naruto certain ninjas sont venu me le dire tantôt. Ils avaient peur

il ne doit pas sortir en publique pas encore pas tant que tu n'auras pas fait ton choix.»

«Je sais mais nous avons vu le junchiriki du Shukaku. Il veut lui parler ce soir. Je parle évidement de Shukaku. Il va venir chez moi, je me demandais, s'il était possible d'éviter que certaines personnes viennent nous écouter.»dis-je prudament.

«Oui, Mikazuki peut faire un kekkai pour empêcher le reste du monde de vous écoutez.»fit le vieil homme.

«Je ne peux pas le faire leurs auras meurtrières va quand même filtré du kekkai. Deux tama`shizen démoniaques ensemble ça dégage des auras bien plus puissantes. Tout le village va être saisi de peur. Il faut un deux kekkais qui empêcherais les auras négatives de filtrées du premier. Il doit être fait par une personne de confiance.»dit mon frère le renard.

«Oui, je comprends mais je ne peux me déplacer ce soir, j'ai une réunion avec le conseil. C'est très important, que j'y sois alors, je vais demander à ton senseï d'y aller à ma place.»dit le vieil homme.

«Oui pour vu, qu'il arrive à l'heure pour une fois.»dis-je ironiquement.

«Oui, il le seras et en avance, bon prend se rouleau et donne le lui. C'est un jutsu, qui sera pour empêcher les auras démoniaques de filtrées. Il va être chez toi à 6h. Va et n'oublie pas de repenser à ce que je t'ai dit il y a deux semaines.»

«Oui, jiji-sama, je vous donne la réponse dans 2 jours, au revoir jiji-sama.»

«Viens Mikazuki nous repartons.»

«Oui, je viens.»dit le renard.

Nous repartons vers chez nous. Je suis devant ma porte, je la regarde intensément comme si elle pouvait s'ouvrit par un regard. Je me demande dans quoi que je me suis fourré encore, quelle vie pourrais-je avoir avec Kyuubi et le peu de vérité, que je connais, non le peu, qu'on est bien voulu me dire. Je sais qu'ils ne peuvent tout me dire mais c'est dur de se dire, qu'ils savent tout de moi et de mon clan. Alors que j'en connais tellement peu, je dois construire cette vérité avec les récit de plusieurs personnes. Je dois toujours avancé. Je dois retrouver ma mère, qui a disparu. Je me dis, que je ne sais même pas, qui est ma mère. Je sais juste que c'est une tama`shizen`.

«Naruto... Naruto répond moi.»dit le renard soucieux.

Je me retourne, je le regarde. Il a l'air inquiet.

«Oui Mikazuki, qu'y a-t-il??»dis-je tranquillement.

«Tu t'es perdu dans tes pensés, il faudrait entrer.»dit le renard.

«Oui Mikazuki, je pensais à se que je dois faire.»dis-je.

J'ouvre la porte. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, je fais mon souper pendant

que mon frère va chasser. Je mange tranquillement, j'entends sonner

je me lève. Je vais ouvrir la porte, je vois mon senseï devant moi. J'ai la bouche grande ouverte, il est en avance, je suis bloqué là!!!!!!!!!!!!

«Naruto, tu pourrais me laisser entrer tout de même et fermée la bouche, tu vas envaler des mouche.»dit Kakashi.

«Vous êtes en avance êtes-vous malade, vous êtes sur d'allé bien.»dis-je estomaquer.

Il est vraiment en avance, le ciel va me tomber sur la tête. C'est sur.

«Entré Hokage-sama m'a donné un parchemin pour vous. Il est dans la cuisine.»dis-je.

«Oui, allons-y pour que je puisse étudier ce parchemin. Naruto puis-je savoir pourquoi, je dois faire ce jutsu.»dit un Kakashi limite curieux qui essaye tant bien que mal de le cacher.

«Hum, je ne sais pas. Je me suis juste confier qu'à l'Hokage. Je ne suis pas sur, mais d'un autre coté, vous savez déjà pour Kyuubi c'est vrai, que je ne peux pas déranger l'Hokage tout le temps pour ça même si c'est important. Il ne sera pas toujours disponible, je vais demander Kyuubi, s'il veut.»

Hum le problème est comment le contacter et bon je vais me concentrer sur lui. Je vais continuer (une demi-heure plus tard) [dans l'esprit de Naruto. _**Enfin les conversations entre Naruto et Kyuubi serons entre[] ça ok.**_

[**Que veux-tu gaki!!!]dit le Kouteï des bijuus.**

[kyuubi est-ce que je peux parler à Kakashi-senseï. Que tu veux rencontrer le Shukaku et sur les autres choses. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un de tout ça.]dit Naruto respectueusement.

**[Pourquoi pas à moi pour les autres choses. Je te serais de meilleur conseil, que cette humain. Tu fais partir de notre race plus, que de la leur tu sais !!]dit le Kyuubi.**

[Je ne veux pas t'offenser Kyuubi mais j'ai aussi besoin dans parler avec un humain, comprend moi. J'ai découvert se que j'étais réellement, il y a deux semaines seulement. J'ai toujours cru être un humain appart entière. J'ai découvert que se n'étais pas le cas. Je dois trouver ma vérité, mon chemin entre les deux routes que tous me demande de suive, entre vous les tama`shizen` ou encore les humain. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, je dois avoir les deux points de vue.]dis-je respectueusement.

**[Oui, dit lui pour ce soir. Je veux bien, que tu lui en parles mais n'oublie pas que tu as dit à l'Uchiwa. Que tu lui parlerais de ton clan quand, tu le pourrais lui aussi doit savoir. Il fera parti intégrante de ton futur. N'oublie pas ces paroles, je ne te les dirais qu'une fois. Ameterasu-sama**

**m'a offert un pouvoir pour te guider sur ton chemin. Qui sera ardu et très dangereux. Tu dois le savoir mais ces nécessaires. N'oublie pas qui tu es vraiment. Ne te perds pas dans les méandres de la vie, suis la voix, que tu veux. Je t'aiderai du mieux, que je peux pour que ton destin se réalise. Il sera grandiose même si des choses terribles vont arriver. Dis-toi, que tu verras le bonheur au bout de ton chemin. N'es pas peur et fonce. Prouve à tout le monde, que tu n'es pas moi. Que tu es un être loyale, généreux, plein de compassion et puissant. Tu seras leur futur. Nous ferons tout pour, que tu réussis. Nous serons là. Les heures sombres arrivent. Il faut t'y préparer mais après le soleil brilleras plus fort. N'oublie pas, je ne le redirais pas. Va et dit leur se que tu dois faire. Demain, nous t'aiderons à choisir. Moi et ton senseï, dit lui de passer la nuit ici, ce que j'ai à dire à Shukaku risque d'être long. Vous pourrez dormir. Nous ne ferons rien de mal. Je dois savoir se qu'ils vont faire, ne pose pas de question, je n'y répondrai pas. Ce qui doit arriver, doit arriver. Ce n'est pas à moi de décidé. Mais sache que c'est pour le bien du monde. Je te demande une dernier chose, aide Gaara. Montre lui le chemin pour sortir des ténèbres, lui personne ne veut l'aider. Il souffre beaucoup trop, moi je vais mettre dans le droit chemin son démon et toi. Occupes-toi de lui. Euh ton Senseï, te parle, tu devrais y retourner nous reparlerons demain.]dit le grand renard.**

[Oui, merci]dis-je.

Je reviens à la réalité. Je suis étendu sur le divan, mon senseï assis à coté de moi. Il me regarde intriguer et un peu inquiet.

«Hum suis-je rester longtemps inconscient.»dis-je.

«Oui, ça fait 2h, que t'a-t-il dit??»dit Kakashi.

«Il veut bien, que je vous en parle. Tantôt, nous avons rencontrer le junchiriki du Shukaku et Kyuubi, lui a donné rendez-vous ici. Il veutparler au démon. Moi, je dois aider Gaara à trouver le bon chemin. Kyuubi dit, que vous devrez passer la nuit ici. Nous pourrons dormir, le jutsu ne prendras pas tous votre chakra. Il prendra celui de Kyuubi et de Shukaku. J

Je ne sais pas comment, ils vont faire pour se parler. Mais j'ai une petite idée de comment, nous parlerons moi et Gaara sans, que personne. Nous dérange c'est deux conversations sont importantes pour le futur. Je n'en sais pas plus, les dieux on décider de prendre par à ce qui va arriver. Il nous faut être prudent senseï.»

«Tu as raison Naruto, je resterais ici cette nuit. Peux-tu me montrer ma chambre.»dit Kakashi.

«Oui, senseï. Mikazuki va arriver bientôt quand, il arrivera. Kyuubi va

laisser un peu de chakra filtré pour attiré Shukaku.»

Je lui montre sa chambre, il va s'asseoir sur le lit et commence à étudier le parchemin. Moi, je retourne au salon ou j'attends mon frère, enfin le voilà.

«Mikazuki s'a été long ta chasse.»

«Oui, j'ai rencontrer des amis en chemin. Nous pouvons commencer.»

Kyuubi commence à laisser filtrer son chakra, 10 minute plus tard, ils

arrivent. Je les fais entrer nous allons dans le salon. Gaara regarde Mikazuki d'une drôle de façon.

«Gaara ne lui fait pas de mal. Il fait parti de ma famille.»dis-je.

«Lui de ta famille, c'est un renard que je sache.»dit Gaara ironiquement.

«Longue histoire, je te dirais plus tard maintenant, nous allons préparer le domaine pour la future discussion entre nos démons. Mikazuki va chercher Kakashi-senseï pour le kekkai s.v.p.»

«Oui, j'y vais petit frère.»fit le renard.

Ils revient 2 minutes plus tard avec mon senseï.

«Kakashi-senseï faite votre kekkai s.v.p.»

«Oui, Naruto.»fit mon senseï.

Je regards les mudras, qu'il fait. Il en fait plusieurs, une lueur bleue apparaît. Elle se transforme en dôme qui englobe tout le domaine.

«C'est a ton tour Mikazuki, fait le tien.»

«Oui Naruto.»fit mon renard.

Lui, il dessine sur le sol avec sa queue, des symboles que je connais pas. Une lueur dorée apparaît et fait aussi un dôme qui fait la même taille, que le premier.

«Senseï pouvez-vous, vous retirez dans votre chambre s.v.p. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les auras démoniaques. Ils ne vous feront rien ok. Toi aussi Mikazuki va avec Kakashi au cas ou. Moi ils ne me feront rien.»

«Oui.» dit les deux concerner en même temps.

Bon ils partent dans leur chambre.

Kyuubi prend la parole.

**«Gaara laisse sortir Shukaku de toi nous allons dans le jardin pour parler»**dit kyuubi.

«Je ne sais pas comment faire ça.» dit froidement Gaara.

«F**ait une invocation de Shukaku et toi Shukaku sort de lui en taille**

**normal pour ne pas tous détruire.»fit le Kouteï.**

«Invocation Shukaku no Yokho.»fit froidement Gaara.

Et la un très gros raton-laveur apparaît. Il est de couleur sable avec des dessin mauve sur son corps. Kyuubi sort de moi.

«Kyuubi ne sortez pas du jardin ni du kekkai s.v.p.»dis-je.

Les démon me répondent affirmativement et sorte de la maison me laissant seul avec Gaara.

**Fin POV Naruto**

**POV Kyuubi**

Bon comment va réagir l'autre raton-laveu (Je sais c'est pas comme ça que s'a écrit mais c'est trop drôle) dégénéré quand, je vais lui dire, qu'il doit fusionner avec son junchiriki, tsssssssss. Il va me pété une coche solide mais j'ai un atout dans ma manche.

**«Shunter dit moi se que le Kazekage a comme plan pour Konoha.»**dit le Kouteï.

_«Kouteï__, mon imbécile de Kazekage, ce permet des largesses. Il veut trahir Konoha au profit du village caché d'Oto, avec cet autre monstruosité d'Orochimaru.»_dit le Shukaku d'une voix criarde.

**«Hum... son plan comment compte-t-il si prendre.»**fit kyuubi.

_«Mon junchuuriki est le pion central de cette opération. Il espère la mort de son fils ainsi la mienne. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il en est venu à penser le pouvoir que j'ai, pourrait être le sien.»fit le Shukaku sérieusement et légèrement inquiet._

**«Hum... je vois, bon passons aux choses importante. Tu vas devoir fusionner avec ton junchuuriki.»**fit le Kouteï d'un ton autoritaire.

«Pourquoi devrais faire cela. Ce môme ne m'aime pas et c'est réciproque, espèce de renard dégénéré. Je ne suis pas une carpette poilu, ni un mouton. Mais le démon du sable. Je commende et il obéit.»fit le raton-laveur en colère contre son roi.

**«Espèce de femelle mal baiser depuis quand, n'as-tu pas pris ton pied au pieux, sale raton-laveu pour qui te prends-tu?? Je pourrais te destituer de tes pouvoirs pour cette affront.»**fit le kyuubi menacent.

_«As-tu veux mon junchuuriki? Il a un bâton de coincé dans le cul avec son regard de psychopathe et tueur invétéré. C'est dur de le faire aller voir ailleurs premièrement et deuxièmement, ne crois pas que tu sois mieux placer pour parler.»dit- elle sadiquement._

**«Espèce de folle le gamin a juste 12 ans. Ils ne sont pas encore près pour la sexualité démoniaques. Ils sont trop jeune, attend à ses 16 ans. Tu vas voir, tu vas être au bout du rouleau tellement que tu vas en voir.»**dit kyuubi exaspéré.

Espèce de grande guine, une fille qui se fait passé pour un mec c'est plutôt louche en maudit.

_«N'empêche que je grimpe dans les rideaux. Il a un bon moment, que je n'ai rien fait espèce de grande folle,» hurla-t-elle._

**«Hum... c'es dit par une fille qui se prend pour un mec, tu crois vraiment que je vais te prendre au sérieux. Ça suffit. Nous avons des choses plus importantes a réglé. Tu dois fusionner avec ton junchuuriki sinon l'Akatsuki viendra te prendre et tu seras enfermer dans une statut sans pouvoir rien faire. C'est un ordre point finale.»**dis-je exaspéré.

_«D'accord, d'accord, je fusion avec mais je veux un truc avant.»fit la ratonne avec un regard pervers._

**«Que veux-tu?»**dis-je intriguer**.**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore celle-là, je pense au pire avec elle c'est une tarée dégénéré.

_«Ce que je veux c'est ceci.»dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et lui licha son museau._

**«Tu crois, que je vais m'abaisser à licher une vulgaire ratonne-laveur, moi, le roi des tama`shizen démoniaques... pffffffffffffffff»**dis-je outré.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit. Cette pauvre fille pfffffffffff . Je vais devoir le faire pour le bien de ma race et pour le petit tssssssssssssssss. Je hais être leur envoyé dans se genre de moment. Je m'approche d'elle et lui lèche le bout du museau

**«Eurk... du sable. »**

_«Je sais moi aussi, je t'aime comme folle,» soupira-t-elle en rougissant._

**«Bon passons au chose sérieuse. Laisse-le tranquille, il doit pouvoir se reposer pour devenir plus fort. Son esprit aussi doit pourvoir rêver et aller mieux.»**dit le renard sérieusement.

_«C'est correcte je ne tente plus rien,» soupira-t-elle._

**Fin POV kyuubi**

**POV Shukaku**

Je suis comme obligée d'écouter la carpette ambulante. C'est mon imbécile de roi. Cet espèce de grande folle qui court aussi bien après les femmes que les hommes.

**Fin POV Shukaku**

Pendant ce temps dans la maison, il y avait une autre conversation.

POV Naruto

Hum.. il est beau mais. À quoi j'ai pensé moi ça y est. Je suis devenu fou avec cette histoire, ma rendu fou . Au secours, je suis gay et je n'ai que 13 ans, je suis mal barré moi.. olà.. Faut que je me calme et vite la. Bon après une bonne claque mentale, je vais mieux.

**Fin POV Naruto**

**POV Gaara**

Que me veut-il à la fin, je n'ai qu'une envie le trucider. Avoir son sang coulé dans mes mains. Oui, j'ai envie de le tuer voir si c'est mieux que tuer un homme. Pour me sentir en vie.

**POV Gaara**

**POV Naruto**

«Euh... Gaara... euh je voudrais discuter avec toi.»

_«Que me veux-tu à la fin?» dit-il froidement avec son regard meurtrier._

«Te parler, savoir comment, tu vis avec ton démon??»

_«Comme n'importe quel junchuuriki, très mal. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi,» dit-il sadiquement._

«Peut-être parce que je suis un junchuuriki et que je veux pouvoir t'aider à mieux vivre.»dis-je piquer au vif.

_«Il y a que mon père, qu'il a essayé de me tuer quatre fois. Disons qu`après, tu ne sais plus où donner de la tête.»_

«Euh... je sais pas quoi répondre à ça mais tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir. Moi aussi on essai de me tuer depuis, que je suis né. J'ai découvert ressament que j'étais même pas un humain. Tu trouves, tu ça normal toi?? Je suis pas humain, j'ai un démon dans le bide et apparemment j'ai un destin sur le dos tsssssssss. Tu parles d'une histoire de fou.»dis-je irrité.

_«Ah bon!»dit Gaara froidement._

«Je veux être ton ami, je veux que tu partages ta souffrance avec moi. Pour a léger la tienne. Partager tes émotions. Je veux, que tu puisses connaître le bonheur d'avoir un ami sincère en qui tu auras confiance et qui comprends ta douleur. Qui est mieux placé que moi, peut te comprendre??»dis-je sur un ton apaisant.

J'espère qui va bien le prendre. Je veux réellement être son ami.

_«...»Gaara a le regard dans le vide._

«Sais-tu au moins c'est quoi un ami??»fis-je intriguer par son manque de réaction.

_«... un ami...»Gaara fixait ses pieds intensément._

«Oui, un ami.» dis-je en m'approchant de lui doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il n'a pas l'air d'être habituer au contacte amicaux. Son père a essayé de le tuer si souvent. Ça va être difficile de l'aider, je vais le faire. Je veux, qu'il aille mieux.

Je suis prêt de lui, je tend la main pour relever son regard vers le mien pour qu'il puisse lire dans mon regard la vérité. Je peux lire dans ses yeux. qu'il est inquiet.

**Fin POV Naruto**

**POV Gaara**

Que fait-il? Pourquoi me touche-t-il? Qu'est-ce un ami? Pourquoi moi? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi voudrait-il être mon ami? Moi, qui est tué pour le plaisir, pour me sentir vivant. Que dois-je faire? Ce contact chaud, réchauffe mon visage. Que ce passe-t-il? Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il la chamade?

**Fin POV Gaara**

**POV Naruto**

«Gaara peut importe ce que tu as fait. Je veux être ton ami. Tu as tellement souffert. Tu as le droit au bonheur. Tu es un être humain avant tout avec des sentiments. Tu dois juste apprendre ceux qui ne font pas souffrir.»

_«Ne pas faire souffrir mais comment, je ne connaît que la souffrance. Je ne connaît pas les sentiments, qui ne font pas souffrir», dit-il tristement._

«Je vais t'apprendre la confiance et l'amitié pour les autres. Je ne les connaît pas mais nous les apprendrons ensemble.»dis-je doucement. Je l'attire dans mes bras. Je le serre contre moi pour lui donner un peu de cette chaleur humaine ça fait du bien. Moi aussi, je n'en ai pas eu.

« L'amitié... c'est... merci,» dit-il doucement.

«C'est parfait nous sommes amis, vient. Il est tard nous allons dormir. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.»

_«On est des amis? Je dois te dire, que mon père, le Kazekage veut attaquer le village de Konoha pendant la troisième épreuve.»_

«Il faut le dire à l'Hokage pour pouvoir préparer le village mais nous le ferons demain. Merci Gaara de me l'avoir dit. Vient nous allons dormir. Kakashi sortez de votre cachette. Je sais que vous êtes là et toi aussi Mikazuki.»

_«Quoi... quoi dormir mais je ne dors jamais, si non Shukaku va me posséder,» dit-il le regard emplit de peur._

**«Non, elle ne le fera plus désormais, elle fera comme moi. Elle t'aidera au lieu de te nuire. Tu pourras dormir maintenant va.»**dit Kyuubi.

Pendant ce temps Kakashi et Mikazuki sortent de leur cachette. Ils viennent nous rejoindre. Kakashi est inquiet pour se qu'il vient d'entendre, je lui fais singe de main pour l'apaiser, il se calme.

«Va dormir mon petit junchuuriki, je te promet de te laisser te reposer maintenant et la parole d'un démon est sacré,» dit-elle doucement.

_«Tu... tu es une femelle toi,» dit Gaara surpris._

«Bon et maintenant tout le monde au lit. Kakashi ça va aller, nous irons parler à l'Hokage demain, tous ensemble sur ce. Bonne nuit.» dis-je.


	5. Conversation divine

_Salut tout le monde voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ma fic va vous plaire. Moi j'adore l'écrire {entre les traits comme ça se sont des vision de Naruto} Les personnages sont pareil que dans le manga pour la description._

_Commentaire de la bêta lectrice Tenshi Kuusou: C'est moi qui fais les dialogues de Gaara et Shukaku. J'espère, qu'ils vous auront plu._

**Conversation divine**

POV Naruto

Je me lève, je regarde à ma gauche Mikazuki dort encore. Je tourne la

tête à droite un autre renard dort encore... euh un renard dans mon lit.

«Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh»cri Naruto.

Tout le monde débarque dans ma chambre, tellement vite que mon senseï, n'a pas mit son masque. Il est très beau. Gaara lui est anxieux.

«Gamin évite de crier, le matin.»dit un Kyuubi de mauvaise humeur.

«Euh... c'est toi. Je suis surpris. Je pensais que tu étais revenu à ta place.»dis-je interloqué.

Je regarde au tour de moi Gaara à l'air de se demander s'il n'a pas rêvé se que je lui ai dit.

«Gaara calme-toi, tu n'as pas rêvé. Je suis vraiment ton ami. Kakashi vous avez un très beau visage. Vous ne devriez pas le cacher.»dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Il me regarde d'une drôle de façon comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre à son regard. Il vient de comprendre se que j'ai dit. Il part en courant s'habiller.

Je regarde vers Gaara, je lui fais signe de venir vers moi. Il s'avance, il vient s'asseoir près de moi.

«Alors, cette nuit as-tu bien dormi??»

«Je crois, que je ne saisi pas pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi voudrais être l'ami d'un être abjecte comme moi. Hier quand, tu m'a enlacé, j'ai ressenti une drôle de sensation. Je me suis senti apaisé, calme. Des sentiments, que je ne connais pas. Je... je crois que j'en ai encore, des idées bizarres qui me traverse la tête.»dit Gaara timidement.

Je me rapproche de lui, on dirait un jeune enfant perdu. Je place mon bras droit autour de ses hanches et le colle à moi. Il vient se nicher son visage dans mon cou. Il blotti le reste de son corps contre moi. Je sens mon cou devenir humide, il pleur de toute sa souffrance, toute ses années de

solitudes, de haines. Je sens le chakra de mon senseï approcher. Je ne veux pas qu'il vient maintenant Gaara n'est pas en mesure de se contrôler

totalement, il se laisse aller.

«Mikazuki va dire à Kakashi de ne pas entrer, le temps qu'il se calme, dit lui que pour tantôt, j'étais surpris que Kyuubi soit encore là s.v.p.»

«Oui, j'y vais prend soin de lui. Il en a de besoin plus que tu ne le penses.»dit mystérieusement mon frère. Il sort de la chambre et ferme la porte.

«Je suis là, Gaara rien va t'arriver. Tu es en sécurité avec moi, laisse sortir toute ta tristesse. Tu iras beaucoup mieux après quand, tu te seras calmé, nous irons voir l'Hokage d'accord??»dis-je doucement.

Je le sens hoché la tête dans mon cou d'un mouvement affirmatif. Le temps passe, je lui murmure des mots rassurants. Il se calme, il reste dans mes bras. J'ai l'impression, qu'il veut réchauffer son âme au contact de la mienne. Il finit par s'écarter de moi. Il me dit un simple merci à moi mais je vois dans ses yeux, une petite étincelle. Il voit enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel, sa souffrance c'est apaisée, il est encore fragile pour l'instant. Il ne faut pas, que sa haine revienne.

«Merci... mon ami.»dit-il calmement.

«De rien, tu as pu évacuer ta souffrance. Nous allons voir l'Hokage. Après, nous irons manger, si tu veux. Tu pourras revenir mais j'ai des choses à réglé pour mon futur. Moi, mon senseï et Kyuubi avons à parler pendant ce temps. Tu pourras mieux apprendre à connaître ton démon. Tu resteras chez moi pour ça. OK.»

«Je veux bien... Je n'ai pas l'endurance pour voir mon frère, ma sœur et les autres de Suna... pas maintenant. Je... je...»

Il ne dit plus rien, il n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il veut dire.

«Je sais, vient. Je m'habille et on y va.»

Je m'habille, nous sortons de ma chambre, mon senseï me regarde. Il doit se demander se qui c'est passé dans ma chambre.

«C'est que Gaara avait besoin d'évacué, sa souffrance. Je vous pris de garder ça pour vous. Il en parlera, s'il veut. Il doit apprendre de nouveaux sentiments pour remplacer ceux auxquels, il est habitué. Nous pouvons y aller. Merci senseï de nous comprendre.»

Il a fait un mouvement positif pendant, que je parlais décidément cet homme me surprendras toujours, il est différent.

Nous sommes sortis de la maison. On se dirige vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

Kyuubi et Shukaku sont resté à la maison, les protections sont encore actives autant en profiter pour eux. Je ne sais toujours, pas si on peut avoir pleinement confiance en eux. Ce sont des démons après tout. Je lui laisse sa chance. Nous sommes arrivés, mon senseï frappe à la porte, nous entrons tous, oui même Gaara.

L'Hokage est surpris de me voir sitôt.

«Hokage-sama, nous avons quelques informations d'importantes à vous dire.»

«Naruto, Kyuubi a-t-il parlé avec Shukaku??»dit le vieil homme.

Je n'ai pas le temps de parler, que Gaara le fait.

«Hokage-sama, c'est moi, qui est à vous parler. Naruto m'a ouvert les yeux sur la vie, que je menais. Il m'a ramené dans le droit chemin. J'ignore

encore certaines choses sur les sentiments humains, que j'ai très peu connu.

Ceux que je connais, sont pas les meilleurs mais j'apprends, je me suis confié à Naruto sur un sujet. Qu'il m'a dit, que je devrais vous en parlez. C'est...euh... je connais se sentiment mais je vous le dit quand même, le village de Suna va attaquer Konoha à la fin de la troisième épreuve. J'étais sensé y participer pour libérer Shukaku et tout détruire. Je ne le ferais pas. Je crois que si je parlais à ma sœur et à mon frère. Ils me suivraient. Nous avons rien contre Konoha, nous suivons seulement les ordres.»dit Gaara.

«Tu dois être Gaara, toi. Hum... je vois, je comprends dans ce cas, toi et ta famille, vous iriez habiter chez Naruto. Je arrangerai pour que votre logement subisse un dégas quelconque, bon je vais préparer le village pour cette attaque discrètement. N'en parlez à personnes. Kakashi, tu resteras avec Naruto. Tu entraineras ton équipe sur son terrain d'entraînement. Naruto, tu dois te dépêcher de choisir. Si tu choisis de dire qu'elle est ton clan. Nous ne dirons pas qui est ton père, personne ne sait. Qu'il était de ce clan, comme cela, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre aucun ninja ne te fera du mal. Tu pourras faire se que tu veux, apprend leur qui tu es vraiment, par tes actes pour que le village en tant qu'ami sincère et dévouer en temps que ninja de Konoha.»dit le vieil homme sérieusement.

«Et Gaara merci, si tu veux, tu pourras rester à Konoha avec ta famille. Tu seras le bienvenu.»

«Merci Hokage-sama, je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire. Je dois y réfléchir.»dit sombrement Gaara.

«Bon allons, si je dois passer chez moi prendre certaines choses.»dit Kakashi.

«Bon maintenant, que ceci est réglé, je vais m'occuper du reste de ta famille Gaara. Ils viendrons nous rejoindre ce soir.»fit le vieil homme.

Nous repartons, nous passons chez mon senseï, à ça fait du bien d'être de retour chez soi.

«Gamin te revoilà. Il était temps, nous avons à parler. Kakashi vient aussi.

Gaara va dans ta chambre Shukaku t'attend. Vous avez à parlé aussi et apprendre à vous connaître.»dit Kyuubi.

«Oui allons-y, Gaara mais que nous aurons fini. Je viendrais te voir, mon ami.»dis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Il hoche de la tête. Il part vers sa chambre, moi je retournes au salon suivi

de mon senseï et de Kyuubi.

«Kakashi, connaissez-vous l'histoire de mon clan??»

« Je connaît certain de vos jutsus. Je ne connais pas l'origine de ton clan.

Personne ne le sais, autre fois certain Uchiwa savait mais il sont tous morts.»dit Kakashi.

«Hum... bon commençons par le début …..................................»

Je lui raconte toute mon histoire et celle de Kyuubi. Il nous écoute attentivement notre histoire longue même, si je la connais pas toute. Il me fixe depuis un moment, que va-t-il penser de moi.

**Fin POV Naruto**

**POV Kakashi**

Hum son histoire est dur à suivre, son clan descends des tama`shizen' de leurs dieux en plus de cela. Il deviendra fort, je me demande si je ferai parti de son futur. Kyuubi a l'air de savoir plus de choses. Qu'il ne devrait sur le futur. Je vais devoirs m'occuper sérieusement de son entraînement et de celui de Sasuke, deux descendants de grand clan avec des dôjutsus puissants dont l'un est l'œil parfait, qu'il peut combiner avec le shanrigan. Il n'y a pas de doute avoir la prochaine génération, elle va nous dépasser en puissance. Est-ce bon autant de puissance à leur âge. Ils sont si jeune. Je suis inquiet pour Sasuke, cette histoire de vengeance. Il se détruira. Hum pour Naruto c'est une autre choses, le fait que les villageois savent qu'il est le dernier descendant du plus puissant clan de tout les temps. Il va y avoir des jaloux des que ça se sera les autres villages voudront s'accaparer ses pouvoirs.

«Je suis inquiet Mikazuki, votre clan est de loin le plus puisant, qui est existé. Il sera en danger bien plus qu'il ne l'est en étant que le porteur de Kyuubi. Les autres villages cachés, voudront vos pouvoirs et vous n'êtes que deux pour vous protégez. Parce que si je comprends bien, Kyuubi ne peut pas agir comme il le voudrait pour protéger Naruto. Il faudrait plusieurs autre

tama`shizen` pour protéger le domaine et Naruto. Euh... pouvez-vous prendre une forme humaine.»dit-je.

«Oui, certain d'entre nous le pouvons mais de la à savoir. S'ils le voudront,

c'est une autres chose. La branche animal du clan aime très peu les humains. Je vais me renseigner pour savoir si plusieurs d'entre eux, veulent venir si Naruto décide l'annoncer au village. Moi, je vote pour qu'il le fasse notre clan mérite de renaître de c'est cendres.»dit Mikazuki solennellement.

«Et toi Kyuubi quand, pense-tu??»

«Moi, je suis pour ça, il n'y aura pas les miens pour protéger Naruto. Ce n'est pas, que je veux pas qu'il le fassent mais ils ne feront que réanimer leur haine pour moi et Naruto sera en danger. Je préféré, que se soit eux qui viennent ici. Les villageois ne sentirons pas d'auras démoniaques puissent que la leur est certes puissante mes douces à la fois alors, moi aussi je votes comme Mikazuki leur clan doit venir.»dit Kyuubi.

«Naruto, toi quand pense-tu, nous avons donné nos points de vue quelle est le tien??»fit -je.

**Fin POV Kakashi**

**POV Naruto**

Que dois-je faire c'est vrai, que mon clan doit sortir des ténèbres. Je nesais pas, je n'ai jamais eu de famille, tout ça me fait peur. Je suis content, j'ai des amis, un frère. Suis-je près pour que tout les autres viennent. Moi qui est toujours vécue seul. Iruka m'a bien aidé, il m'a sorti de ma solitude, ensuite il y a eu l'équipe 7 et de jour en jour, je change ce monde comme me la dit Kyu-chan. Que dois-je faire si seulement quelqu'un pouvais savoir se que je vis. Parce que lui aussi le vivrait, la seul personne qui s'en approche c'est Sasuke, dois-je lui demander conseil, oui.

«Senseï, je crois, que je dois parler avec Sasuke. Il pourra m'aider à choisir.»

«Hum... je crois que oui, je vais le chercher. Je reviens.»dit mon Senseï.

Je me perd à nouveau dans mes pensées. Elles sont tournées vers Gaara et Sasuke. C'est deux personnes sont importantes pour moi. J'ai peur de se qui va arriver pour le village. {Je sens le danger approcher. Il n'y a pas que le sable, qui nous arrive, les serpents approchent, les renards arrivent, le monde sera bouleverser par les prochains combats. La vie va être difficile mais la paix va arriver et plus jamais la guerre ne reviendra.}

**Fin POV Naruto**

**POV de Sasuke**

Je suis chez moi depuis que Naruto ma parler, qu'il fait parti d'un clan. J'ai fait des recherches dans les archives de mon clan. J'ai trouvé de quel clan, il fait parti, le clan Namikaze. Un clan très puisant, bien plus que le mien. Ils ont des capacités de renard et d'autres, que je ne connais pas. Leurs dons doivent être garder secret pour que personnes ne puissent leur voler. Hum, je suis intrigué. Il y a quand même plein de chose, qui son étrange comme le fait, que nos domaines soient reliés ensemble. Je n'ai pas accès aux archives secrétés de mon clan tsssssssss. Dire que je suis le dernier et que je ne peux même pas les utiliser. Il y a un mécanisme ou il faut mettre son chakra et le mien ne suffit pas, il faut être deux pour ça. Hum.

toc toc toc et merde qui peut bien venir me déranger tsssssssss.

«Sasuke c'est, moi Kakashi nous avons besoin de toi.»

Je vais ouvrir la porte. Je le regarde mon senseï. Je sors et ferme la porte. Je le suis, nous arrivons devant la maison de Naruto. Nous entrons, allons au salon. Naruto nous a même pas remarqué. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

**Fin POV Sasuke**

**POV Kyuubi**

«Gamin l'Uchiwa est là, reviens parmi nous.»

Il doit penser à son futur quand, je pense à tout se qu'il doit accomplir. Sa vie va être longue et difficile l'avenir que j'ai vu pour lui de toutes les possibilité. J'ai choisi celle où il sera le plus heureux mais il devra faire beaucoup de sacrifice. Moi aussi cette être est si pur. Moi le roi des démons, je me dis que je ne suis pas digne d'habité en lui pourtant son père la fait.

**Fin POV Kyuubi**

**POV Naruto**

Je sors de ma transe après que Kyuubi m'est parlé. Je sens la présence de toutes les personnes qui sont dans ma maison, je sens que Gaara est triste, son aura, je la sens comme si elle fait partie de moi. Je dois me dépêcher de finir ici et aller le voir.

«Sasuke merci d'être venu c'est moi qui avait besoin d'un conseil. Tout le monde ici ne sais pas c'est quoi avoir perdu son clan et il y en a au moins un pour que ….................................»

Je lui raconte toute l'histoire du clan bien sur, je lui dis pas tout mais presque. Je lui demande ce que je doit faire .

«Naruto, je savais déjà de quel clan tu fais parti. J'ai fait des recherches dans les archives de mon clan, je …............hum. Je t'en parlerai quand, nous serons seul. Il a des choses, que seul moi et toi doivent savoir. Mais accepte que tous les villageois sachent de quelle famille, tu es et que d'autre de la branche animal viennent pour ton bien. Tu as déjà trop connu la solitude. Moi je ne la supporte plus. J'ai besoin de ma famille mais elle est toute morte. Il me reste que la vengeance et je vis que pour elle.»dit Sasuke.

Le son de sa voix est triste mais sa haine est trop grande pour être contenu. Je voudrai l'aider lui aussi mais il ne voudrait pas. Il est solitaire, il ne veut plus perdre personnes alors, il ne laisse personne l'approcher de trop près. Hum tant pis pour lui, je resterai près de lui. Je l'aiderai pour qu'il aille mieux.

«Oui Sasuke, tu a raisons. Je vais dire oui à l'Hokage. Hm... Mikazuki va porter la réponse à l'Hokage. Euh... peux-tu prendre une forme humaine toi??»dis-je prudemment.

«Bien sur Na-chan.»dit-il d'un en riant.

Je regarde sa transformation, il est entouré d'un halo de chakra dorée. Il se transforme en nuage dorée. Quand le nuage se dissipe un homme apparaît devant nous. Il mesure 1m85, il a les yeux or sa pupille est rester la même, sa peau est légèrement halée. Il ressemble comme deux goutes d'eaux au Yondaime sauf les cheveux qui sont dorés. Il a quand même garder ses canines. Mon frère est canon.

«Mikazuki, tu vas faire tomber toutes les femmes dans les pommes comme ça.»

«Oui, tu es mangeable mon petit renard. Je te gouterais bien moi.»dit Kyuubi avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

«Kyuubi revient s.v.p .» il se dissipe.

Mikazuki m'explique comment communiquer avec les nôtres et il part mon regard se lève vers Sasuke, lui aussi est surpris.

«Naruto, c'est pas le Yondaime ça.»dit Sasuke estomaquer.

«Non, ce n'est pas lui. Mikazuki et le frère du premier tama`shizen`

humain donc le Yondaime, mon père était son descendant. Tu vois, c'est compliquer, je m'y perd aussi. Euh garde ça pour toi, pour mon père personne ne doit le savoir.»dis-je sérieusement.

«C'est parfait pour moi, bon je vais retourner chez moi maintenant.»fit-il

avec amertume.

«Sasuke veux-tu passer la nuit ici. Je vais avoir d'autres invités aussi.»

«Qui »fit-il

«Les trois de Suna et Kakashi.»dis-je.

Je vois dans ses yeux, que ça lui fait du bien.

«Hm.»fit-il.

«Vient, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Euh senseï pouvait euh aller faire quelques commissions pendant, que je m'occupe d'appeler les autres.»

«Oui Naruto, j'y vais. Ils vont être combien les autres.»dit Kakashi.

«Euh je ne sais pas encore, Mikazuki m'a dit comment les appeler. Ils me diront tantôt mais je pense qu'ils iront chasser, prenez-en pour six personnes merci senseï pour tout.»dis-je.

J'arrive pas à croire, qu'il va le faire, hum bon une chambre pour Sasuke

l'autre chambre à côté de la mienne.

«Sasuke tiens ta chambre c'est celle-là, c'est la mienne et l'autre à côté c'est celle de Gaara, un ami de Suna, son frère et sa sœur vont venir habiter ici.»

«Hm»

Il parle pas beaucoup, bon il rentre dans sa chambre. Je me dirige vers celle

de Gaara. Je toque à la porte, j'attends un sanglot, j'ouvre la porte. Il est en pleur, je me dirige vers lui et lance un regard assassin à Shukaku . Je le prend dans mes bras où il se blottit. Un enfant, il a beau avoir 11ans au fond de lui. Il reste un enfant perdu pourtant. Je ne suis plus vieux que lui d'un ans, je me sens comme un adulte, qui doit s'occuper de son enfant pourtant, c'est mon ami. Sa vie à pas étais facile pour qu'il se laisse allé ainsi.

«Chut chut ça va aller, personne ne te fera du mal ici. Gaara, ta famille va bientôt arriver. Si tu veux leur parler de se qui t'es arrivé. Tu peux moi, je ne serai pas loin, mon coéquipier est ici. Il s'appel Sasuke. Je serai avec lui

d'accord maintenant, il faut que tu ailles mieux. Tu dois reprendre ton rôle

d'avant quand, tu es dans le village, si ton senseï te dit de tuer, ne le fait pas mais rend la personne inconsciente et vient l'amener ici. On les cacheras ok. Tu peux rester toi même ici.»dis-je doucement.

Il me regarde dans les yeux. Il est triste mais il reprend du poil de la bête. Son regard se durci un peu, il me fait un petit sourire, que je lui rends à puissance mille.

«Merci Naruto, je vais faire ce que tu as dit. Tu devrais en parler à l'Hokage.»

«Oui, tu as raison.»

Avant de sortir de la chambre. Gaara dit à Shukaku de retourner à sa place.

On sors de la chambre, il a reprit son air froid et psychopathe. Je le regard lui me fixe.

«Gaara, t'es pas obliger de prendre ton air de psychopathe, ici mais en dehors de la maison, c'est correct.»

Les trait de son visage s'adouci ça sonne à la porte. Je vais ouvrir, je vois

son frère et sa sœur complètement tremper.

«Mais que qui c'est passé pour que vous soyez trempés.»dis-je surpris.

«Notre appartement a été inondé, la tuyauterie nous a lâché et l'Hokage nous a dit de venir cher toi. Que tu aurais assez de place et il a dit, qu'il ferait l'annonce demain. Il a pas dit de quoi il parlait.»fit-elle la kunoichi du sable.

«Bon Gaara, tu me présentes à ta famille.»

«Oui Naruto, voici mon frère Kankuro et ma sœur Témari.»dit -il tranquillement.

«Bienvenu chez moi.»

«Venez, je vais vous montrez vos chambre après nous pourront discuter.»

Je leur montre leur chambre, je laisse s'installer. Je redescendant vers la cuisine. Je vois Kakashi faire à manger, si si si je vous jure. Je me dirige vers lui.

«Merci senseï pour les courses et le repas. Ça fait drôle tout ce monde dans la maison. Hum, je vais aller faire le rituel pour appeler les autres. Ça va prendre 1 heure, je viendrais, vous rejoindre après éviter, que tout le monde centre tue pendant mon absence.»dis-je sur un ton taquin.

«Très drôle Naruto, va et revient avec de bonne nouvelle.»fit il.

Hum, j'espère, je pars dans ma chambre. Je ferme la porte, Mikazuki est assis sur mon lit. Il n'a toujours pas repris sa vrai forme. Je m'assis en face de lui. Il trace un cercle autour de nous, puis il se met à côté de moi. Il parle dans une langue, que je ne connais pas. Je fais se qu'il m'appris. Je fais une invocation en fait. C'est pas tout a fait ça j'invoque l'image de cette personne. Je peux lui parler et elle me répondra mais restera ou elle est. Bon, je me concentre sur Boufuu, le père de Mikazuki, je ferme les yeux.

«Que me veux-tu humain??» fit une voix dur.

«Demandez à mon ancêtre, si une partie de mon clan peut venir me rejoindre. Parce que j'ai enfin su la vérité et qu'une partie de cette vérité sera dit au village, les autres villages cachés seront mis au courant aussi. Ils voudront mes dons et je ne suis pas encore en mesure de me défendre seul, grand-père»fit-je sereinement.

«Père, je vous présente Naruto, celui que vous m'avez envoyé protéger.»dit Mikazuki.

«Hum, je vois Naruto, je vois. Je ne peux me déplacer pour te voir et t'aider. Quelqu'un dans l'ombre m'oblige à rester loin de toi. Je voudrais tellement être près de toi dans les temps sombres qui viennent. Je vais t'envoyer 20 membres du clan. Ils seront là pour la fin de l'examen chunin. Tu dois te demander pourquoi, ça va prendre autant de temps. C'est simple, Mikazuki habite près de Konoha pour qu'aucun tama`shizen s'attaque à toi. La diversité de notre monde. Tous ne te veulent pas du bien, tu représente le changement et ils ont peur pour l'instant. Mikazuki va rester avec toi. Kyuubi, je sais que tu m'attend. Je te donne ma permission, tu dois tout faire pour le protéger, mon fils. Il est des nôtres et sa vie est très importante à mes yeux. Il est le dernier à pouvoir te libérer, nous libérer et fait attention à se que tu as. Mes fils faites attention à vous dorénavant, que le lien qui nous uni. Vous n'aurez plus se rituel à faire, nous serons toujours connectés penser à moi et je serais là à vous écoutez. Au revoir, mes fils. Naruto de grands pouvoirs sont en toi. Tu te dois de protéger la vie telle qu'elle est, c'est ta mission.» fit le grand renard blanc. Il a les yeux bleus comme les miens, on ressent, sa puissance. Elle est énorme à côté de lui. Kyuubi fait pâle figure, je le ressens jusque dans ma chaire. C'est terrible et dire que quelqu'un a réussi à trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de faire se qu'il veut, cet homme doit être......

les chapitres serons poster le mercredi et dimanche ou pas loin de ca

merci a tous de lire ma fic


	6. Entrainement,Examen,Entrainement

Me revoilà et un nouveau chapitre j espère qu`il vous plairas .

Entrainement,Examen,Entrainement

POV Naruto

Je suis heureux nous avons passer la semaine a nous entrainer .Mon équipe

et moi ceux du sable aussi je leur et donner un terrain d´entrainement

loin du notre. Mon senseï me l´ avait demander pour garder un effet de surprise s´il était nos adversaire. Sa ne semblait pas plaire a Gaara

je pense qu´il ne veut plus se séparer de moi il doit avoir peur que je l´abandon je l´ai rassurer et il est parti s´ entrainer avec sa famille tout se passe bien . Même Sakura a repris confiance en elle depuis notre petite

mise au point elle se comporte en vrai kunoichi .

L´hokage ma averti qu´aujourd'hui il ferait l´annonce au village .

Il veut me parler ensuite avec Gaara pour nous faire part de son plan, l´attaque aura lieu dans 1 mois il faut être prêt .Bon revenons a l´annonce

je doit porter le yakuta traditionnel de mon clan il tout blanc avec des tourbillons dorées avec un grand renard blanc avec les yeux bleu azure

le renard et broder de fil or ,c´est Boufuu qui est représenter.

Je sens soudain contre ma main une petite boule de poile rousse

«ah te revoilà toi je me demandais ou tu étais passer»

Bon je suis habillé je prend mon petit renard il se blotti contre moi .

Gaara vient me rejoindre avec le reste de la clique nous allons rejoindre l´hokage a la place central du village je me place a coté de lui, la clique

se plaça devant l´estrade

«Bonjour a tous merci d´être venu ce matin je doit vous annoncer une heureuse nouvelle .Nous avons finalement retrouver un membre du clan

le plus puissant du village de la feuille nous croyons avoir perdu se clan il y a longtemps mais après plusieurs années de recherches nous avons trouver le dernier survivant du clan Namikaze est Naruto Uzumaki

nous avons prouver hors de tout doute se fait les tama`shizen` relier

a se clan viendront le rejoindre bientôt je vous pries de respecter les lois du village et de ne pas attaquer les renards moi je disas s´est pour votre

sécurité il ne vous feront rien alors ne faite rien de stupide il vient juste protéger le dernier membre de leur clan bon sur ce moi j y vais »dit le vielle homme autoritaire ment

Je me sens pas bien tous le monde me regarde bizarrement .Mikazuki vient me rejoindre en reprennent sa forme original et tout le monde tombe sur le cul tellement qu´ils sont surpris . Sauf ceux qui étais au courant.

Gaara me rejoins et nous partons dans le bureau de l´hokage

«Naruto Gaara je vais envoyer certains jounin chez vous pour vous protéger .Gaara tu doit garder ton comportement habituelle en dehors de chez Naruto si on t´ ordonne de tuer certain de mes ninjas les assommes et

tu les porter cher Naruto et j en verrai quelqu'un les chercher »

«haï Hokage-sama »dit les 2 ninjas

Tout d´un coup je sens s´agit Kyuubi au fond de moi il prend la parole a travers moi

«Sarutobi qui étais l´homme qui a attaquer le petit »fit le renard

«un membre de l´Akatsuki, Shin´do étais son nom il venait du village cacher Matsubayashi {forêt de pins} un village cacher qui a disparu depuis longtemps nous avons très peu d´information sur lui »dit le vielle homme

«hum je pensais que les tama`shizen´ avais repris leurs territoire vous les

humain vous vous croyez tout permis vous prenez tous se que vous voulez pas étonnant que certaine race de tama`shizen´ est décider de reprendre leur droit dans un avenir proche il faudra apprend a vivre ensemble sur cette terre nous y sommes venu les premier vous êtes arriver plus tard vous nous devez le respect et nous respectons la vie humain

nous avons décider de nous retiré sur un territoire mes les hommes attirer par notre puissance nous ont chasser, tuer, enfermer, nous ont rendu malade

avec vos guerres vous nous avez fait basculez ver la folie nous souffrons avec la terre nous sommes lier avec elle si elle meure nous mourrons aussi

vice versa hum je m´égare la.»dit Kyuubi a travers moi je sens sa peine comme si c´était la mienne

«Naruto sa va tu es tout pâle »fit Gaara inquiet

«Oui oui sa va retournons a la maison au revoir Hokage-sama»

Gaara me jette de fréquent regard. Je sais pas se qui ce passe mais je

commence a ressentir les émotions des autres en moi c´est angoissant.

Il faut que je parle a quelqu'un mais qui Gaara est trop fragile émotionnelle ment . Nous arrivons chez moi Sasuke me regarde

«Naruto je peut te parler en priver»fit-il froidement

«Oui Sasuke Gaara fait comme chez toi je reviens et informe ta famille

sur nos projets si ils sont avec nous c´est correct si ils sont contre nous

arrange toi pour qu´ils oubli demande l´aide a ta démone »

Bon je suis Sasuke jusqu'à sa chambre il m´invite a entrer ce que je fait

je m´asseoir sur le lit il vient près de moi je ressens c es émotions elles sont noir il est dans un gouffre ou il ne peut voir la lumière sa

m´atteint je ressens les même émotion je ne peut plus les supporter je doit sortir mais ne le peut mon corps refuse de m´obéir

[Kyuubi au secours qu es ce qu´il se passe je ne peut plus bouger la noirceur de son âme m´entraine avec elle j´ai peur ]dis-je intérieurement

je sens Kyuubi paniquer il hurle je ne comprend plus

dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité j entend

[gamin ne suis pas la noirceur ]fit il paniquer

il prend le contrôle de mon corps il est très limiter dans ces mouvements

alors

«**Mikazukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii AIDE LE GAMIN VITE NOUS ALLONS LE PERDRE»**

fin pov Naruto

pov Sasuke

pourquoi il bouge plus il c´est assis et plus rien je le voit devenir blanc

il se met a crier je comprend rien moi.

Fin pov Sasuke

pov Kyuubi

je sens enfin Namikaze arriver il est paniquer il prend le petit et

l´amène dans sa chambre je doit sortir de son corps pour leur parler

Kakashi arrive en trombe Gaara aussi lui il est terroriser

je sors

«Kakashi met en place le kekkai, Namikaze aussi vite nous avons pas

beaucoup de temps et garder Sasuke dans sa chambre pour l´instant»

les 2 concerner me disent oui

«Gaara calme toi » hum ces difficile je m´approche de lui et je m´asseoir

contre lui j´enroule une de mes queue autour de lui je disperse dans son corps un peu de mon chakra pour le calmer et l´endormir je le dépose près de Naruto . Bon ils reviennent

«pourquoi Sasuke ne doit pas approcher de Naruto »dit Kakashi

«Naruto a absorber mon don d´antipathie . Il a ressentit toute les émotions de Sasuke et la noirceur de son âme a cause de sa haine.

Naruto étais entrain de se perdre dans ces émotions il doit apprendre

comment se servir de se don tous les tama`shizen´ l´on .

Mikazuki tu doit avertir ton père sa se complique si nous ne fessons rien

il va tomber dans la folie avec toute les mauvaise émotions qu´il y a ici

je vais seller son don pour qu´il passe son examen mes après il devra partir aller dans un endroit ou l´on pourra lui apprendre en sens servir»

«OK j´y vais »fit -il

«pourquoi Gaara est -il inconscient »dit kakashi

«Naruto ressens encore les émotions des autre même inconscient je devais le calmer et vite pour la santé mental du gaki»

«hum sa famille est de l autre coté je vais aller les calmer et parler a Sasuke »dit Kakashi

«Non dit lui seulement qu´il a eu un malaise personne d´autre ne doit savoir»

mon pauvre petit tu vas souffrir énormément avec ce don même moi je

ne le maitrise pas entièrement en espèrent quelle veuille bien t´entrainer

avec l´autre pervers Naruto commence a se réveillé

«gaki comment vas-tu ?»

«Hum je je me sens envahi par les émotions des autres ces dure j´ai failli me perdre tantôt »dit il

«oui gaki je vais seller ton don pour le temps de ton examen après tu devras

t´entrainer pour le maitriser se n´ai pas facile »

je lui demande de se recoucher .Il le fait je trace sur son front plusieurs

kanji avec l´une de mes queue je lui applique une dose de chakra il cri la douleur doit être forte il retombe dans l´inconscience je monte sur le lit

et me couche entre lui et Gara, je les blotti contre moi je m´endors

fin pov Kyuubi

pov Kakashi

Il est vraiment pas chanceux cette enfant .

Gaara non plus ils sont si jeune et ils ont tellement souffert. Il faut les aider vais aller voir Sasuke

«Sasuke Naruto va mieux il a fait un malaise ces tout le repas est près »

«hm»

je repars je vais voir ceux du sable 5----4-------3-----2-----1---0

«vous qu´avez vous fait a mon frère il est fucker »dit elle

«Du calme il va bien et pour le changement de comportement c´est Naruto

qui faut voir ils se sont parler et depuis il essaye de comprendre les sentiment qu´il ressent et Naruto l´aide. Votre frère est très attacher a Naruto et il a fait un malaise votre frère as eu peur de le perdre

ces tout il va bien il dort dans le chambre de Naruto»

«Oh euh désolé Kakashi-san je me suis emporter »fit elle

«c´est correcte allons manger »

fin pov Kakashi

pov Naruto

Les examen écrit je vous dit pas la galère mes on a réussi .

Maintenant voilà l´autre folle au serpent elle nous annonce que l´examen

se fait dans la forêt de la mort elle nous explique les règles et le but de

l´examen .

Nous sommes dans la forêt nous envasons nous avons les 2 rouleaux

on se fait attaquer par un fou il a réussi a immobiliser mes coéquipiers je l´attaque je le frappe au visage je voie sa peau déchiré

en dessous de cette peau il y en a une autre blanche eerkk

il enchaine les attaques je me rend compte qu´il est de niveau supérieur

je reprend mon souffle pendant ce temps il mord Sasuke au cou il lui sors du blablatage sur son frère et sa vengeance

«ninpo invocation du renard démoniaque »dis-je

un grand renard apparais devant moi il est couleur sang les yeux noir

il a 5 queues qui fouette l´air et il la pas l´air content du tout

«que veux tu maitre»dit il sèchement

«cet homme fait se que tu veut avec il a essayer de me tuer il faut protéger mes coéquipiers s.v.p » je suis a bout de souffle

pendant que je lui parlais j ai perdu de vue mon adversaire je le cherche

je ne le voie pas et paf je reçois une attaque dans le dos je voie une lame ressortir de mon torse mon renard l´attaque et déchiquette l´homme

moi je tombe par terre avant de sombrer je voie un grand serpent blanc passer épuis tout devient noir

fin pov Nargue

pov Sakura

Naruto est par terre avec un sabre qui le traverse de part en part

Sasuke lui est inconscient et le renard me regard comme si il allait me manger j ai peur

«Petite aide moi a mettre sur mon dos tes coéquipiers je vais vous menez

a la tour ou est Mikazuki il n ´étais pas sensée protéger Naruto »

« l´examinateur lui a dit de rester a la tour qu´il ne devait pas nous aider

parce que ce n´étais pas juste pour les autres il étais très en colère Naruto as eu de la misère a le calmer »

«Bon dépêche toi il n y survivras pas si sa continue»

je fait de mon mieux pour l ´aider il me dit que moi aussi je dois embarquer sur lui je le fait j ai peur quand même .Il part a une vitesse folle 15 minutes plus tard nous sommes arriver je vois Mikazuki arriver en trombe je sens émaner de lui une colère sourde et des envie de meurtres.

Il s´approche de Naruto il prend forme humaine devant moi la réplique

presque exacte du yondaime il se met a genou a côté de Nargue dans sa main il concentre son chakra de cette main il approche du katana

le chakra entoure le katana de son autre main il le retire doucement

il a finit Naruto va bien. Maintenant il se retourne vers Sasuke il examine

il regard son cou je le voie exécuter plusieurs signe que je ne connais pas

il appose ces main sur le cou des signe apparais sur le corps de Sasuke

je le vois se tordre de douleur. Je regard vers Naruto il a ouvert les yeux

fin pov Sakura

pov Naruto

J ouvre les yeux Mikazuki est pencher sur Sasuke je me lève doucement

le renard que j´ai invoquer est toujours la

« cé quoi qui cé passer »dis je

«tu a reçu une attaque mortelle et j´ai tuer le corps de l´homme qui vous avais attaquer un serpent blanc en et sorti la fille vous a mis sur mon dos et je vous ai amener ici »dit il

«Merci comment t´appel tu »

«Doyou puis-je partir»fit il

«Merci Doyou tu peut y aller »

Il disparaît dans les flammes. Mikazuki nous dit que Sasuke va bien. Il se lève et vient vers moi il me prend dans ces bras et me serre contre lui

il tremble un peu il a du vraiment avoir peur .Il se retransforme en renard

je peut lire dans ses yeux que plus jamais il me quittera il est tendu.

Sasuke se réveil il demande se qui ces passer je lui dit nous entrons dans une salle nous ouvrons les rouleaux Kakashi apparaît devant nous il fait son discours et nous dit qu´il y aura de matche éliminatoires et que nous

devons nous y rendre les combat vont commencer.

{mot de l´auteur les combat se passe comme dans le Manga original sauf celui de Gaara et Lee . Et de Naruto et Kiba Merci de votre attention }

bon c´est rendu a mon combat et j´affronte Kiba et son chien hihihi

moi et Mikazuki allons combattre ensemble contre eux je fait signe

l´hokage pour lui dire que cé correcte nous allons dans l´arène

Kiba réalise soudain qu´il va de voir affronter mon renard qui est beaucoup plus grand que son chien, je lui fait signe de se calmer je

m´approche de lui

«Kiba n´est pas peur de Mikazuki notre relation est semblable a la tienne et Akamaru sauve que lui est comment dire»tout en disant sa je me rapproche de lui et lui chuchote

«lui fait parti de ma famille la branche animal de mon clan et qui les le fils du fondateur de mon clan donc que dans un certain sense ces mon frère nous combattrons loyalement montre nous tout ta force et nous ferons de même pour toi »

il me regarde avec un sourire animal .

Fin pov Naruto

pov Kiba

Hum je suis content qu´il m´ ai dit ça s´approuve sa loyauté il veut voir ma force il va la voir même si je sais que je ne suis pas de taille face a lui Akamaru a senti sa puissant et celle de son renard je la sens moi aussi

il a pris une position animal comme moi nous nous battons mes sa ne ressemble pas du tout a un combat. Nous nous amusons c´est drôle on dirait des chien qui jouent ensemble nous augmentons le vitesse

et la force de nos coup nous fessons nos attaque combiner tout les 2 lui avec son renard et moi avec mon chien il nous en courage a donner les meilleur de nous notre combat dure longtemps je finis par déclaré que je

n´ai plus de chakra il est déclaré gagnant je m´approche de lui

«Merci Naruto pour ce beau combat tu ma permis de montrer se que je valais si tu veut je vous aiderez a amélioré vos attaque combiner

tu passeras a la maison un de ces jours»

«Oui sa me plairais beaucoup tu as fait un très beau combat Kiba»dit il

sur un ton enjouer

fin du pov Kiba

pov Naruto

je retourne sur l´estrade c´est autour de Gaara j´espère qu´il ne se laissera pas aller .J´aimerais tant pouvoir lui parler avant le combat pour le rassuré

cé la que kyuubi [Gaki que veut tu lui dire je peut entrer en contacte avec Shukaku elle lui dira ton message ]

[Qu´il doit se calmer et garder la tête froid et de ne pas le blesser gravement de faire semblant de vouloir le tuer dit lui que je lui souhaite bonne chance et merci Kyu-chan]

il me revient un peu plus tard il me dit que ces fait et qu´il va suivre mon conseil

{hihihi cé encore moi le combat de Gaara se passe comme dans le manga

sauf que Lee n´ai pas réellement blesser aussi sérieusement}

il a bien jouer son rôle tous le monde y a cru. Les combat son finit

nous rentrons tous chez nous nous avons un mois pour nous entrainer

arriver chez moi y a une femme devant ma porte je sens émaner d´elle une aura animal familière elle est blonde ces cheveux lui arrive au fesse

son corps est parfait tout en courbe, elle les yeux doré sa pupille est fendu comme celle de Mikazuki elle mesure 1m60 elle est vraiment belle

«TOI est-tu Nargue Uzumaki »fit elle

«oui c´est moi que me voulez-vous kitsune»dis-je elle semble étonner que je sache se quelle est

«Hum tu sais déjà ce que je suis cé bien bon rentrons chez toi je doit te parlé»

nous entrons tous chez moi elle me prend par la main et m´entraine avec elle. Nous sommes devant la porte de la bibliothèque nous avons pas réussi a l´ouvrit elle fait quelle mudras et la porte s´ouvre nous entrons

elle referme la porte

«Qui es tu vraiment?»dis-je

«je suis la sœur de Mikazuki je suis celle qui maitrise mieux son don

d´antipathie je serai ton senseur pour le mois avenir et un homme viendra

nous aider pour le reste ok»fit elle doucement

«oui euh es ce que nous devons partir du village pour mon entrainement»

«oui le Hokage est déjà prévenu »

bon d´accord mais je doit parler avant a Gaara pour lui dire »

le me fait signe que oui je peut

Je me dirige vers le salon et prend a part Gaara je nous éloigne un peu pour qu´on soit seul

«Gaara je vais devoir partir se mois si pour m´entrainer avec mon nouveau don je doit sortir du village pour sa je vais demander a Mikazuki de rester avec toi il t´aidera pendant que je serai parti »

«hum oui si ces nécessaire je je peut partir avec toi Naruto»

«Non tu ne peut pas les ninja du sable trouverais sa louche que tu vienne avec moi tu ne seras pas seul Mikazuki sera la»

«Mikazuki vient ici »

il vient vers moi

«Que veut tu Naruto»

«il faut que tu reste ici se mois si pour que tu soie avec Gaara je ne veut pas qu´il reste seul moi je serai avec ta sœur je serai en sécurité je n´ai assez confiance quand toi pour l´aider s.v.p»

«oui je resterai avec lui je l´aiderais de mon mieux quand a toi petite sœur fait attention a lui nous devons en prendre soin »

«oui mon frère j´en prendrais soin»fit elle

moi je me retourne vers Gaara

«tu voie tout va bien aller continu le plan moi je vais me préparer et nous partons pour le mois ok »

«hn»

Je l´enlace il se ressers sur moi il tremble un peu je doit y aller moi

«Témari vient prendre soin de ton frère je doit parti »

je donne un baiser sur le front de Gara il relève ses yeux vers mon visage

il est étonner sa se lit sur son visage il rougit je lui fait un sourire tendre

sa sœur arrive et le prend dans ces bras je m´éloigne de lui et va dans ma chambre je prépare un sac et tout le matériel que j aurai de besoin pour le mois je redescend je dit au revoir a tout le monde moi et Oki partons


	7. Yattekuru arriver

Yattekuru

(arriver)

Nous y voilà Konoha sa fait 1 mois que je suis parti avec Oki et que j´ai rencontrer Ero-Senin j´ai signé le même pacte que mon père avec les crapauds et je commence en mieux canaliser le chakra de Kyuubi Oki et moi nous nous dirigeons vers l´arène j´arrive juste a tant pour commencer

mon combat avec Neji hum il est plus tôt pal mal comme mec euh je vous ai pas dit j´ai aussi appris quelque techniques hum comment dire euh sensuelle je suis capable de faire ressentir au personne au tour de moi

certaine émotions ou sensations que je veut mon don d´antipathie me permet de ressentir toute les émotion au tour de moi mes aussi de les faire ressentir aux autre pratique hihihihihi je peut déstabiliser n´importe qui avec sa mais je dois quand même faire attention pour pas me perdre dans tout sa bon il se mette en position et moi aussi je ressens une grande haine en lui elle cache sa douleur et sa souffrance nous échangeons des coups son taijutsu est parfait il a le byagugan activer alors je peut me servir du mien

«Neji désoler mais je vais utiliser mon dôjutsu sur toi» il me fixe et voie mes yeux changer il est surpris personne ne savait que mon clan en avait un

«Arashi´tsukugan´ l´œil tempête de enflammer»dis-je clairement mais que lui peu attendre je me met a copier ses mouvement et ses attaques

je vais essayer ce jutsu [Kyuubi je peut l´utiliser s.v.p] [oui gai]

OK cé parti

«katon akuma kitsune kyouretsu »

Le renard de feu qui apparais est beaucoup plus grand que la dernière fois. Il fonce droit sur Neigé qui part avec le tourbillons divin mon renard se le prend de plein fouette il fait un vole planer et se prend le murs il tombe se relève et cours il saute et attrape Neji par son gilet dans le dos et le soulève .Neji est surpris il ne bouge plus

«Neji dit moi se que tu as a me dire sa ira plus vite comme sa et arrête de m´envoyer des ondes négative ces plates »

il me raconte son histoires son sceau et tout le reste son histoire est triste

Je lui promet de tout faire pour changer le destin des hyuuga j´annule mon renard de feu et nous recommençons le combat il me prend dans son jukken les 64 point du hakke il a boucher tout mes tenkentsu il me dit que je ne peut plus rien faire que je ne peut plus utiliser mon chakra. Je me concentre et fait appel a celui de Kyuubi il m´entoure et régénère mon corps .

Fin pov Naruto

pov Neji

ces quoi cette force qui émane de lui ces puissant est troublante mes yeux

voie se dessiner un renard dans son chakra il fonce sur moi je pars les coups qu´il me donne ce n´ai pas facile il y met beaucoup de chakra dans ces coups il va finir par m´avoir si sa continue .

Je le voie arriver je prépare le tourbillons divin il est proche je déclenche

ma protection et bam il se la prend de plein fouette mes avec son chakra

qui raccontre le mien il y a une explosion un gros nuage de poussière se soulève et me cache la vue je suis trop épuisé pour utiliser le byagugan

je me lève et va vers lui il est coucher dans le fond d´un cratère et il disparais ce n´était qu´un clone ou est le vrai je ne le voie pas.

Je sens son poing mon menton et je plan et retombe je regarde le ciel un oiseau s´envol arbitre déclare Naruto vainqueur l´arbitre me dit que l´oiseau crochetteras la serrure avec son bec pour sortir de sa cage .

Fin nov Neji

nov Naruto

Ouf j´ai réussi j´ai gagner je vais pouvoir changer son destin il en a de besoin . Les autres combat on lieu moi je suis aller voir les participant

tien ces Shikamaru lui je vais le voir hum je sens que je vais passer pour un pervers fini mes les mec de Konoha son superbe. Je suis encore trop jeune pour les activité que je voudrai faire avec lui hihan je pense que je vais essayer sur lui la technique de Oki bon voyons voir OK je doit faire sa subtile je me place a côté de lui bon ma dit de faire de mélanger certaine émotions et sensations bon je mélange mon désir,mon attirance et

je dégage un peu mon aura animal je mélange tout sa et regardons comment il va réagir.

«Salut Shikamaru»

fin pov Naruto

pov Shikamaru

mes cé quoi se délire ces sensations j´ai jamais ressenti sa pour un mec galère je vais pas non plus compliquer la vie avec sa bon je voir dans les livres comment on fait épuis je verrais se qui arrive tien il me parle

il me salut

«Salut Naruto comment vas tu»

«Je vais bien et toi tu semble perturber!!!»

galère comment il a remarquer sa lui hum tin peu la son clan il fait partit du clan de tama´shizen´ renard mon père ma dit que certain pouvais ressentir les émotions et les sensations des autres GALÈRE dans quoi chu tomber encore

«Naruto tu sais très se que je ressens je voit pas pourquoi jte le dirait tu le sais déjà galère »

«Oh tu est déjà au courant pour se don zut moi qui voulez être discret sur se point la »

il me fait quoi la lui on dirait du rentre dedans ben pour ceux qui on pas compris il me drague subtile tss on ai pas trop jeune pour sa ces bizarre son contact mon corps se réchauffe cé pas bon du tout sa vite il faut que je part cé trop galère cette histoire ah sauver cé mon combat

«C´est rien j en parlerais a personne mes la faut que j y aille cé mon tour a plus»

je vais faire mon combat moi calmer ces foutu hormones

fin nov Shikamaru

nov Naruto

Hihihihi je l´ai déstabiliser mais il c´est vite repris cé vrai se mec est très

intelligent il a du comprendre ce que je voulais y cé pas facile j ai un corps de 13 ans et pourtant je suis plus vieux mentalement parlent même

si je fais le gamin par fois non en fait tout le temps mais chaque un a sa façon de se protégé bon il fait un beau combat il démontre son intelligence mes il abandonne a court de chakra hum je me désintéresse des combat je voie Gaara je voudrais lui parler de vive voie mes ne le peut

il me regarde dans les yeux je peut y lire de l assurance je sens qu´il cé habituer au sentiment humain il est calme je lui sourit il me fait un petit sourire en coin passer du temps avec Mikazuki lui a fait du bien en parlent de lui il est ou .

Fin nov Naruto

nov Mikazuki

je suis au porte du village j´attend les miens je sens que l´attaque va bientôt commencer je prend ma vrai forme je voie au loin une 20 de renards il arrive vite je me demande ce quil se passe le plus rapide d entre arrive vers moi

«Mikazuki vite il attaque même oto est de la partie il faut aller protéger le gamin il veule le tuer parce qu il devient trop fort et sa va contre leur plan il est en grande danger» dit il vite

«Calme toi Ki (pur) le petit protègeras son village rien ne pourra

l´en pécher il faut l´aider dit a Aozora (ciel bleu) d aller le protéger et nous allons aider les shinobis de ce village sous nos vrai forme aucun ne va vous attaquer il sont au courant pour le clan garder vos couleur blanc et dorée et tout va bien se passer vite va faire le message»

bon la je voie Aozora passer elle ce dirige vers l arène moi et les autre on se place autour du village

nous restons vigilant

fin nov Mikazuki

nov Aozora

il sont drôle eux ils veulent que je protège un gamin et ils me disent même pas a quoi il ressemble juste son nom pffffffffff les hommes

bon je cours vers l arène a je vous et pas dit je suis une renarde je suis de couleur dorée avec les oreille et le bout de mes queue blanche je suis la sœur jumelle de Mikazuki en même temps je suis son contraire

bon je cherche le gamin hum il y en a beaucoup il y a un combat en cour

a l odeur je dirais un junchuuriki et un Uchiwa hum bon tien un blond au yeux bleu sa doit être lui je m approche de lui il sens ma présence plusieurs ninja mon vu il tremble tout a mon passage

«Est-tu Naruto Uzumaki du clan Namikaze»

«Oui cé moi qui est tu kitsune a te voir je dirais la sœur de mon frère»

«oui cé moi je me nom Arbora je doit te protéger il arrive avec du renfort de oto les autres son autour du village »

«vient nous allons combattre ensemble je vais donner le signal aux autres»

hum il avance vers l arène et il laisse le chambra de Kyuubi sortir

le 2 junchuuriki s immobilise et le regarde il saut jusqu'à' lui l´Uchiwa fait de même tous les ninjas de Konoha ce prépare au pire il savent déjà pour attaque en jugent par leur comportement les autre ninjas ennemi son surpris et ils engagent le combat

Naruto et ces ami ce dirige en vitesse vers le Hokage moi je les suis de près nous arrivons a coté de lui et fessons face a son ennemi

une sorte de barrière nous fait face nous empêche de sortir au d avoir du renfort l Hokage engage le combat avec le kazekage il sens le serpent lui

«Attention ces le serpent»cris- je

le serpent fait une attaque pour immobiliser les 2 junchuuriki je lui barre la route et lui renvoi son attaque

«Sarutobi tu sais se que tu doit faire alors fait le » je m approche de lui

et lui chuchote «essayer de lui retirer le plus possible il va être a faibli plus longtemps merci pour votre sacrifice grâce a vous beaucoup de monde va vivre »

«empêche les enfants de venir interféré dans ce combat »

«oui»

«les enfants ne vous mêlé pas de se combat cet un ordre» dit il durement

fin du pov Aozora

{cé encore moi le combat est le même que dans le manga sauve que les

3 genin son la } mot de l auteure

nov Naruto

le combat est fini je cour vers Jiji-sama

«Naruto n´oubli pas ce que tu doit faire je t´ai laisser plusieurs rouleaux pour toi a Jyraya il va te les donner plus tard »fit il doucement

Orochimaru s enfui avec cé ninja et plusieurs ninja de Konya arrive

«Ninja de Konoha écouter moi j ai laisser des instruction a Jyraya

il vous expliquera toute Gaara si présent est notre allier et sa famille aussi

Naruto fait attention a toi le monde compte sur toi pour le changer j´ai confiance en toi» ce sont ses dernière parole

tout le monde me regard d´une drôle de façon il ne comprenne pas

hum le village a subi de gros dégât nous avons subi que très peu de perte humaine

«Aozora ou sont les autres je veut voir si il n en manque pas appel les»

elle me regard droit dans les yeux elle voie que je suis inquiet elle ce mette

a chanter une étrange mélodie et quelque seconde plus tard 20 renard apparais ils sont tous la .ouf j ai eu peur

«Vous êtes tous la merci a vous de nous avoir aider »

Les ninjas présents son interloquer des renard les on aider

Mikazuki prend la parole «Ninja de Konya nous sommes venu en paix pour protéger Naruto le derniers humain de notre clan nous ne vous ferons aucun mal mes les sévices que vous lui faites subir depuis qu il est née doivent arrêter si non nous nous verrons obliger de vous remettre dans le droit chemin . Maintenant prenez forme humain mes frère»

chaque renard prend forme humain il sont tous magnifique la plus part son blond au yeux bleu avec le pupille fendu

Arbora a les cheveux dorée comme son frère elle est le version féminine de son frère elle très jolie

«bon euh suivez moi euh» je sais pas quoi dire moi je sais même pas si cé moi le chef alors la

«Naruto tu es le chef de notre clan ici cé a toi de décider» me dit Mikazuki

je suis souffler la

«Merci bon les Namikaze suiver moi nous rentrons Gaara toi et les tien vous êtes le bienvenu dans ma demeure Kakashi- senseur vous je sais toujours pas ce que je doit faire pour vous »

«Moi je doit rester avec toi telle est ma mission que mon donner deux Hokage alors je te suis »

«Merci Senseï bon si vous des questions a nous poser après avoir reçu les explication de Enraya nous serons dans la demeure de mon clan a côté de celle des Uchiwa en parlant d Uchiwa Sasuke tu vient tu manger a la maison»

«pourquoi pas nous avons a parler» fit il froidement un vrai bloc de glace lui

Nous retournons chez moi tout mon clan me suite dans le village on nous salut en héros

Élispe temporel de 2 semaine{pendant l élispe temporel il est parti avec Enraya chercher tsunade}

MOTS DE L AUTEUR

{sa se passe comme dans le manga jusque´au combat entre Naruto et Sasuke je recommence a ma fic a partir de la fin du combat hi hi désoler je ne veut pas réécrire se qui c est passer merci de votre compréhension}

Pov Sasuke

je me suis battu contre lui la seul personne en qui j´ai confiance

mon meilleur ami j ai un sentiment envers lui que hum non je doit pas y penser je doit venger mon clan je suis a genou a son côté de lui il est inconscient Kyuubi a beaucoup sorti il a presque perdu le contrôle

je me penche au dessus de son visage je l embrasse doucement je me lève

et men vais rejoindre le serpent pour devenir fort mes avec lui j´ai entre vu la lumière il pourrait réussir a me sortir de mes ténèbres et ça sa me fait peur je doit partir loin de lui il seras mieux lui moi je ne suis rien pour lui

fin nov Sasuke

Pov Kakashi

je suis arriver trop tard Naruto est gravement blesser et Sasuke est parti

je me demande ou est Mikazuki hum il doit être parti trop vite je le mes sur mon dos je retourne au village l équipe médicale nous rejoins en chemin nous arrivons a l hôpital Mikazuki et Aozora sont la avec 3 autres membre du clan il n on pas l´air content du tout et la il voient Naruto sur mon dos blesser leur yeux son devenu noir c est flippant

il court vers moi

«Qui qui a fait sa que je le tue»me cri Aozora son instinct maternelle a du s éveillé au contact de Naruto j avoue que je ne sais pas si je doit y dire

elle me regarde durement puis tourne la ta et le regard son regard ces adoucit pour lui

«hum il est blesser un docteur doit le voir il vous dira qui lui a fait sa je ne sais pas si il veut vous le dire»

Mikazuki me fixe lui il a compris qui c étais il fait un signe négatif de la tête la je ressens une aura meurtrière arriver vers nous cé Gaara on a du lui dire que Naruto étais blesser

«Mikazuki va le calmer vite avant que sa dégénère Naruto ne voudrait pas ça» je suis surpris qu il m ai écouter .

je rentre dans l hôpital suivit par Aozora et les autres un docteur me voie et m indique ou le déposer.

Fin pov Kakashi

Pov Mikazuki

je cour en direction de Gaara il perd le contrôle de lui une chance que Shukaku n en profiteras pas pour sortir mais son chambra filtre cé pas bon signe

«Gaara calme toi on va le soigner et il va aller bien » je le prend dans mes bras il s agrippe comme il peut il a peur il tremble contre moi

«Gaara reprend toi tu doit être fort pour le soutenir il va avoir besoin de toi» a ces mots il arrête de trembler il s écarte de moi il entre a l hôpital

moi je ne peut pas rester je doit allé calmer le clan .

J arrive finalement chez nous tout les membres du clan son devant moi ils attendent .

«Il va bien il se fait soigner ce qui devait arrivé est arrivé nous devons l aider du mieux que nous pouvons le sanin va venir le chercher ils vont

partir pendant 3 ans je ne sais pas si un de nous va le suivre »

fin nov Kamikaze

Pov Naruto

J ouvre les yeux il fait nuit mon corps est lourd. Tout me reviens en mémoire

je me suis battu avec lui il m a blesser sérieusement comment pourquoi j ai pas ressentit sa colère , son trouble étais-je si occuper que je n ai rien vu rien sentit quel piètre ami je fait de n avoir rien vu. Je me laisse envahir

part mes émotions par tout on doit sentir mon mal j attend les glapissements des miens qui ressente ma douleur je les écoutent

ils crient ma douleur je sens au font de moi Kyuubi c est enfin réveillé

il c était endormi après le combat pour ne pas affliger a mon corps des blessure irréversible mon corps n ai pas habituer a tant de puissant qu il a déployer je me sens faible. Les docteurs on fait ce qu ils pouvaient mais mon corps est habituer a ce que Kyuubi le guérisse rapidement et la non il n a pas pu il dormait pour m épargner je suis tellement dans mes penser que je n ai pas senti les 2 bras qui se glisse autour de moi je relève

la tête et je voie Baa-chan me resserrer contre elle sa ne fait pas longtemps que je la connait mes je la considère déjà comme ma grand-mère

«Naruto calme toi tout ton clan hurle ta douleur ils vont réveiller tout le village tu te fait du mal calme toi je suis la. Je venait te dire que Jyraya venait te chercher demain pour t entrainer tu va partir 3 ans avec lui désoler mais Mikazuki doit rester au village pour te remplacer pendant que tu ne sera pas la tu peut amener qu un seul renard avec toi vous voyagerais beaucoup l Akatsuki ce met en route pour les Tama´Shizen´

tu sera en sécurité au près de lui»dit Tsunade

«Oui je sais je vais partir avec Oki je me suis déjà entrainer avec elle.

Kyuubi est entrain de me soigner je peut sorti je doit aller voir Gaara

en parlant de Gaara que va tu faire de lui et sa famille ils sont du sable »

«il peuvent rester ici le Sandaime en avais donner l ordre moi je n y voie aucun problème il peuvent rester chez toi je n ai pas de placer a les loger pour l instant»

«oui cé correct mais pour les relations entre le village du feu et du vent

que va t il se passer il ne faut pas entrer en guerre avec eux»

«le Sand aime avait penser a tout a cause de l attaque et de ton clan Suna

a perdu beaucoup de ninja alors dans les instruction qu il ma laisser il m a dit de faire pour le nouveau traiter de paix un échange de ninja les 3 de Suna contre 3 ninja de Konya et c est ce qui a étais fait Suna ne veut plus que Gaara revienne chez eux »

«Oh Gaara va être déçu il voulait leur prouver qu il pouvait compter sur lui pour les aider »

«Il pourra le faire parce que Suna a personne d assez fort pour être Kazekage alors nos 2 village vont fusionner je serais leur chef aussi le seigneur du pays du vent et le conseil de Suna mon demander d être leur chef en même temps que celui de Konoha sa va être beaucoup de travail

je doit faire le ménage dans l administration des 2 village après quand tout sera revenu a l ordre je choisirais un ninja de Suna pour être le kazekage alors je passerais mon temps entre les 2 villages »

«Merci Baa-chan tu va avoir beaucoup de travaille »

«je vais me prendre un assitant pour m aider je pensais demander a Gaara de m´aider pour sa et je doit entrainner la kunoichi de ton équipe pour devenir un ninja médical . Comme sa Gara pourra prouver sa valeur a tout le monde tu pourra lui dire de venir me voir demain matin a 9heure ok»

«cé parfait Baa-chan merci»

je me lève et sors de l hopital je rentre cher moi tout mon clan me saute dessus et je vous dit pas la galère on dirait une meute de chien trop heureux de voir leur maitre hihihihi

«cé beau tout va bien je suis guérit es ce que Oki est pas loin »

«je suis la Naruto que veut tu »fit elle

«je veut que tu vienne avec moi pendant c est 3 ans »

«Oui je veut bien mes qui prendra ta place de chef pendant ce temps»

«Mikazuki la prendra sa fait plus longtemps qu il est ici et tsunami le connait sa va bien se passer maintenent Gaara et sa famille vont habiter ici pendant tout ce temps ce sont mes amis je voudrais que vous soyez amis avec eux aussi svp » il me réponde que oui ils les aiment bien déjà

«merci» bon je vais parler au No Subaku moi ils sont tous dans la chambre de Gara. J´entre et leur dit ce que tsunami ma dit Gaara me dit que oui il va le faire il me dit aussi que Kakashi a décider de les entrainer pendant mon absence je suis heureux pour lui .

Moi je vais me préparer pour mon départ .

Cé le matin tout le monde est lèver ils viennent tous avec moi a la porte de Konoha pour me dire salut . Gaara me prend dans ces bras et m´embrasse

je lui sourit je lui dit de ne pas oublier son rendez vous Jyraya arrive Oki est moi sommes prêt nous partons.

prochain chapitre

3 ans plus tard que sont ils devenu ????

quel sont les secrets qu il a découvert sur Kyuubi

sur son avenir????

qu est devenu Sasuke ?

Tous sa dans les prochain chapitres et il y aura beaucoup de lemon avenir

donc pour ceux qui son homophobe ne pas lire merci


	8. retour et révélation

Bêtas : Carina D et akuma no hoshi

Le retour et révélation

Je suis de retour après 3 ans et demi d'absence. J'ai bien changé depuis. Je mesure maintenant 1m85. J'ai la même coupe de cheveux que mon père et suis identique à lui mais plus musclé. Pour être exacte, j'ai des pectoraux développés, juste ce qu'il faut. Des fesses à vous faire pâlir d'envie; rebondies et musclées. Mes yeux sont toujours aussi bleu azure et ma pupille est fendue comme celle des renards. Hum… sans me vanter, j'ai un corps de dieu grec.

Bon, passons à autre chose. Je suis de retour dans mon village. Moi, Ero-senin et Oki, nous allons voir Baa-chan.

Nous arrivons à son bureau quelques minutes plus tard.

«Naruto! Je suis contente de te voir. Comment vas-tu?» fit-elle en me voyant arriver.

«Je vais très bien, répondit-il tout sourire. J'ai hâte de retrouver ma famille et mes amis.»

«J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Gaara est devenu Kazekage.»

Quoi? Il a réussi? Je suis content pour lui! Youpi!

«Il doit être heureux. Moi, je le suis pour lui. »

Ne sachant pas trop quoi ajouter, il reprit:

«Bon, maintenant, on fait quoi?»

Tsunade lui fit un clin d'oeil malicieux.

«Tu vas passer un test avec Kakashi pour voir ton niveau. »

«Parfait! Où et quand? » fit Naruto, enthousiate.

«Vas lui demander. Il est sur le toit, près de la fenêtre. »

Je me dirige vers celle-ci. Je sors et l'aperçois. Il est différent; je regarde dans ses yeux et ressens son tourment. D'année en année, il se fait plus lourd, le vieillissant terriblement. Néanmoins, il reste toujours aussi beau.

«Senseï! J'ai un cadeau pour vous » lui fis-je en souriant.

«Naruto! Tu as beaucoup grandi! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ton entrainement avec Jiraya-sama a donné » dit-il, surpris de me voir.

Je sors de ma poche le dernier volume de Icha icha tactic; il n'est pas encore sorti sur le marché. Ses yeux s'arrondirent sous la surprise. On dirait qu'il va tomber dans les pommes; il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

«Senseï? Est-ce que vous aimez mon cadeau? S'il ne vous plait pas, je peux trouver autre chose.» lui dis-je sur un ton taquin. Trop drôle de le voir comme ça.

«Na-Na-Naruto! Tu plaisantes? Ce livre est parfait! » béguaya-t-il. Puis il lui demanda en hésitant: «Euh… Naruto? J'habite chez toi présentement; mon appartement s'est fait démolir. Ça ne te dérange pas? »

«Non, c'est correct.»

Et il s'éloigna rapidement pour lire son livre, me saluant d'un sourire discret. Je sentis le chakra de Shikamaru non loin de là et je décidai d'aller le voir à son tour. Je retournai auprès de Tsunade pour lui faire mes adieux.

«Baa-chan? Moi, je vais aller me reposer. On se revoie plus tard.»

Sur ce, je disparais et réapparais devant mon petit cerf. Hmm... Il est toujours aussi sexy…

(Flash Back 6 mois plus tôt )

Je sens une présence familière dans la forêt entourée de ninjas hostiles. Je m'y dirige et vois Shikamaru, attaché, sur le point de se faire violer. Je perds toute notion de sécurité. Je m'élance… et tue tous les nukenin l'entourant. Leurs corps disparaissent par la suite dans un rouleau. Je me retourne. Je laisse sortir mon aura, lui démontrant mon désire pour lui. Je le détache. Shihamaru tremble légèrement. Il est nu...

«Comment vas-tu, Shikamaru? »

«Je pourrais aller mieux… ils voulaient quelque chose que je ne voulais pas leur donner. J'avais fini ma mission et ils me sont tombés dessus…»

Je rapproche son corps du mien et lui mets ma veste sur les épaules. Je le serre dans mes bras. Il finit par se laisser aller contre moi. Je lui caresse doucement le dos pour l'apaiser.

«Shikamaru… à moi, voudrais-tu donner cette chose? » fis je, taquin.

Il me regarda avec une lueur chaude dans les yeux. Pourtant, il hésite.

«Je ne le ferai pas si tu ne le veux pas, Shika.»

Il me sourit.

«Je veux bien mais pas ici » rajouta-t-il.

«Viens, je t'emmène à mon hôtel. Accroches-toi à moi.»

Il obéit sans discuter, se cramponnant à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je fis quelques muras. Nous disparaissons et réapparaissons dans ma chambre. Il enlève ma veste et ce glisse dans mon lit. Je le regarde avec tendresse. Il me fixe intensément. Je me déshabille devant lui; son regard devient de plus en plus chaud. Je vois la couverture se déformer au niveau de son entrejambe.

Je m'approche de lui et m'assis sur le lit. Doucement, je lui caresse la joue avec tendresse. Ma main se pose derrière sa nuque et l'attire vers moi pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Je lèche sa lèvre inférieure. Il entrouvre sa bouche en hésitant. Ma langue se glisse en elle et la découvre avec cusiosité. Je vais chercher sa langue et débute une danse sensuelle avec elle. Il répond à mon baiser avec ferveur.

De mon autre main, je caresse tout son corps. À chaque frôlement, son corps frissonne de plaisir. Je m'attarde sur une de ses perles rosées. Je l'embrasse dans le cou et le mordille, taquin. Il gémit doucement. Je suçote sa jugulaire et descends avec la langue, laissant dessinant un chemin humide sur tout son corps. J'arrive devant son érection bien visible. Je suis mon instinct; à la base, je suis encore puceau moi.

Je titille son gland avec ma langue. Avec ma main, je lui impose un va et vient tendre pour ne pas le brusquer. Il a quand même presque été violé. Je lèche sa hampe et le fait gémir à nouveau; ses gémissements sont un vrai aphrodisiaque pour moi. Je gobe son sexe et le fait entré entièrement dans ma bouche. Je peut vous dire que j'ai la bouche très pleine, si vous voyez ce que je veut dire.

Je déglutie et enroule ma langue autour de son sexe en lui imposant un rythme soutenu. Je mets trois doigts dans sa bouche qu'il suce avidement et joue de sa langue dessus. Je retire mes doigts de sa bouche chaude. Il gémit encore et encore en subissant mes caresses buccales. Je masse sa rosette doucement et introduit une phalange. Sa rosette se resserre sur moi. J'appui plus fort sur son membre avec ma langue; il se détend immédiatement.

Un doigt entre complètement en lui. Je le bouge doucement de haut en bas. Un autre vient le rejoindre. Je surveille la moindre réaction de son corps. Il se cambre tout à coup violemment; je vient d'effleurer quelque chose en lui qui lui donne plus de plaisir. Alors, je m'applique à la toucher le plus possible. J'introduis mon dernier doigt et continu sans cesse les mêmes mouvements. Il est sur le point de jouir quand je retire mes doigts. Guidant mon membre jusqu'à sa rosette, je continue de le branler en rythme. Il se cambre à nouveau. Je continue mon ascension en lui jusqu'à la garde. Il gémit de douleur ainsi que de plaisir puisqu'il jouit dès mon entrée en lui. Je ne bouge plus et laisse son corps se détendre.

«Naruto, bouge… »

Je sors de lui lentement, créant un vide en lui que je comble d'un puissant coups de rein et frappe durement ce point qui le fait se tendre et crier de plaisir. Je m'amuse de ses soupirs à chaque fois que je le frôle et de ses cris quand je heurte durement ce point en lui . Mes gémissements rauques se mêlent aux siens. Il prend son membre en main et le branle en rythme avec mes déhanchements. Je mets ses jambes autour de moi, prends ses épaules et l'assis sur moi. La pénétration est meilleure, plus profonde.

« Plus vite….. plus fort….»

Ce que je fais. Je suis ses désires à la lettre. Son corps se resserre sur le mien. Humm… c'est trop bon… Je pourrais faire ça toute ma vie. Je l'aide à se branler plus vite. Je nous attire aux portes du plaisir. Il jouit sur mon torse. Son cri de jouissance est une douce musique à mon oreille. Je fais encore quelques va et vient et frappe à chaque fois sa prostate. Nous jouissons ensembles cette fois. Nos deux cris se mêlent. Je nous laisse tomber sur le côté, moi toujours en lui. Je me retire doucement; un frisson lui parcourt le corps.

«Tu es merveilleusement étroit et chaud, Petit cerf. Tu est délicieux aussi. Hmm… c'était trop bon pour une première fois.»

Pov Shikamaru

Quoi? C'est sa première fois! Bon dieu! Merde! Il m'a fait avoir trois orgasmes! Il est doué, c'est pas possible. J'essaie de me lever pour m'installer un peu mieux. Mais une douleur au niveau de mes reins m'en empêche. Je me recouche vite fait. Il a du remarquer puisqu´il me retourne face à lui. Il prend mes lèvres et m'embrasse. À la fin du baiser, je me blotti contre lui. Je me sens entier avec lui, comme si toute ma vie avait été incomplète mais… il manque quelque chose, je ne sais pas trop quoi…

«C'était parfait!Et aussi, merci Naruto d'être venu à mon aide dans la forêt.»

Fin Pov

Fin flash back

«Alors, Petit cerf, comment vas-tu? »

«Moi, très bien mais avec un certain manque…» fit-il avec un regard chaud.

«Viens. »

Il s'approche, passe ses bras autour de mon cou et je nous téléporte dans ma chambre. Il me déshabille avec urgence. Il enlève tout ses vêtements et s'agenouille devant moi. Il lèche mon sexe dressé de haut en bas. Il grignote la grosse veine présente. Il appuie sa langue dessus et suit la veine. Il prend mon sexe dans sa bouche, chaude et humide. Je gémis. Cette douce sensation… hum…

Pov Shikamaru

Je prens son membre dans ma bouche. J'enroule ma langue tout autour et entame un va et vient passionné. Je vais de plus en plus vite. Il est sur le point de jouir mais il sort soudainement son membre de ma bouche. Je le regarde avec incrédulité.

«Pas tout de suite, Petit cerf. Vas t'appuyé sur le bureau, dos à moi.»

J'obéis sagement à sa demande. Je m'appuie sur le bureau. Il y a un miroir face moi. Je rougis tandis que je comprends peu à peu l'idée qui lui ait passé dans la tête; je vais me voir jouir. Il porte un doigt à sa bouche, le mord et un peu de sang en coule. Il me fait un sourire. Je sens quelque chose d'humide et chaud tracer des symboles dans mon dos. Je suis à bout. Je veux qu'il me prenne maintenant. Je dirige ma main vers son sexe. Pendant que lui me caresse partout, je prends son sexe, le place face à mon entrée et donne un coups de rein.

Je m'empale sur lui. Il gémit de bonheur et moi, je laisse un cri de douleur mélangé au plaisir de le savoir en moi franchir mes lèves. Il me laisse du temps pour m'habituer à lui. Je me déhanche sur lui. Hum… c'est bon, douloureux, mais délicieux à la fois. Il met un bras autour de mes hanches et me soulève contre lui. Il me place de façon à ce que je puisse mettre mes pieds sur le bord du bureau. Je me tiens à lui. Il sort de moi. Je sens un vide. Finalement, il me tourne. On dirait qu'il ne sait pas dans quelle position il veut me prendre. Je m'impatiente.

Je le fais asseoir sur le plancher et m'assis sur lui en m'empalant sur son sexe. Il me sourit comme si j'avais fais exactement ce qu'il voulait. Je me déhanche sur lui, le faisant gémir. Et là, je touche ce point en moi qui me fait voir des étoiles. Je me déhanche plus fortement sur lui et fais frapper son sexe sur ce même endroit. Je cris mon plaisir; lui aussi. Je le regarde dans les yeux qu'il ferme peu après. On dirait qu'il se concentre. Je sens un afflux de chakra se diriger en moi dans son sexe. Il fait quelques mudras. Un kekkai nous entoure ensuite et je finis par distinguer 2 chakra sortir de son corps. Le mien fait de même. Il se mélange au sien et devient d'un brun doré. Je ne me laisse pas distraire par ce qu'y se passe et je me déhanche toujours sur lui.

Je prends mon sexe en main et me branle. Nous sommes sur le point de jouir. Il fait un dernier signe et m'aide à me branler. Il se déhanche en moi. Je relâche ma semence sur son torse et lui, profondément en moi. Je sens quelque chose de bizarre en moi. Ça chauffe. Une énergie nouvelle coule en moi et me transforme. C'est difficile à expliquer. Je tombe dans l'inconscience mais juste avant, je le vois me sourire doucement.

Fin Pov

Je me retire de lui. Il est tombé inconscient sur moi. Je me lève avec lui dans mes bras et le glisse dans mon lit. Je me couche à côté de lui. Je sens Kyuubi sortir de moi.

«Gaki, tu t'es décidé pour lui. Tu l'as lié à toi pour l`éternité.»

«Oui, mais j'ai le sentiment qu`il fait parti des 9. Je sens qu'il fait parti de moi et le petit renard à une queue qui apparaît dans son dos aussi. Son don est lié à moi. Tu dois le sentir toi aussi qu'il fait parti de nous » lui demanda Naruto, curieux.

«Oui Gaki, je sais. Mais tu dois faire les bon choix et trouver ceux qui sont réellement pour toi. Les pouvoirs que tu leur donnes sont faits pour être en équilibres avec leur porteur. Ils seront forts, plus forts que tous les autres. Tu sais alors, ne............ Non, tu dois prendre ceux faits pour toi et tâches de les mettre dans le droit chemin avant de leur donner tant de pouvoir. »

«Je sais, Kyu-chan. Tu restes avec moi jusqu'à son réveil?»

Il sentit le renard acquiécer.

«Oui, Gaki. J'ai à vous parler de moi. »

«D'accord.»

Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Plus tard dans la soirée, Shikamaru se réveille. Il sursaute, envoyant Kyuubi valser dans les airs.

« Naruto! Depuis quand est-ce que ça peut sortir de toi?» demanda-t-il bizarrement.

« Ça, comme tu dis, s'appelle Kyuubi, et il peut sortir depuis que j'ai 12 ans.»

« Ah bon. Euh… il ne va pas me bouffer quand même? »

Je rit. Il est tellement comique.

« Hahahahahha! Bien sûr que non! Il ne te mangera pas. »

« Je fais juste demander à la base celui qui a attaqué Konoha et a tué beaucoup de gens.»

« J ai compris. Je vais vous raconter une partie de mon histoire. Le début de ma déchéance. Je suis désolé Naruto, mais toi, tu vas vivre ce que j ai vécu. Les émotions qui ont été les miennes, elles le sont encore. Je sais que tu as trouvé une échappatoire pour ne pas subir le contrecoup de ce don mais là, tu ne pourras le faire. Mes émotions sont plus puissantes que celles des humains. Elles rendraient fou tout ton village. Mais vous devez savoir ceci. Alors, tu me comprendras mieux.»

«Vas-y Kyuubi. Je ne garantis rien mais je vais faire de mon mieux.»

« Et moi, je ne deviendrai pas fou. »

« Non, puisque tu sais de quoi il s'agit. Je commence alors; ne m'interrompez pas! Il y a de ça 100 ans, un homme est venu me voir. Il me demanda de lui donner la force pour protéger sa famille. À cette époque, j'étais le protecteur du pays du Feu; mon territoire. Je lui accordai. Je lui dis de revenir 2 jours plus tard. Il revint. J'avais dit à ma famille de quitter la grotte. Je préparai le rituel. Je lui dis de se mettre au centre des kanji.

Au milieu du rituel, je sentis une grande douleur au cœur. Je le regardai dans les yeux et vis la traîtrise. Alors je maudis son pouvoir et sa famille. Il fit tuer ma famille. Je sentis chaque coup que les siens portaient aux miens. Leur douleur me faisait souffrir. Mon don était tellement fort que leurs blessures apparues sur moi.

Je les sentis mourir en moi. Je lui dis alors que son don ne pourrait évoluer que dans le mal et que son clan s'autodétruirait, que la souffrance les rendrait fous. Que jamais ils ne seront en paix. Je le chassai de ma grotte. Il parti et me dit qu'il reviendrait achever ce qu'il avait commencé. Avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience, un autre homme vint. Il me soigna du mieux qu'il pu avec tant de douceur… J'ouvris les yeux et lus dans son âme; elle était pure. Je lui fis un don.

Il pourrait contrôler la nature, le bois et autres. Il pourrait contrôler les puissants chakra ainsi qu'un dernier don: la médecine pour les enfants qu'il aurait. Il posa alors ses mains sur ma truffe. Il me dit qu'il ne voulait pas de ces pouvoirs. Il voulait seulement me demander s'il pouvait construire un village ninja sur mes terres. Je lui dis que oui mais à une condition il devait surveiller cet homme qui venait de partir. Il me répondit que oui.

Alors je lui donnai ses pouvoirs sans son accord. Je dis une dernière chose avant de sombrer. Je lui dis que je dormirais pendant 100 ans, que personne ne devait me déranger sous peine d'être tué et que je ne voulais pas tuer les siens. Il me dit qu'il ferait tout pour que personne ne vienne. Hum… c'est tout pour l'instant.»

«Tu n'as pas dit qui étais l'homme qui t'as trahi. Le second est le Shodaime Hokage alors, le premier devait être Madara Uchiwa. Est-ce que je me trompe, Kyuubi?» fit mon petit cerf.

«Oui, c'était lui. Et gardez ça pour vous. Le temps n'est pas venu de le dire mais j'ai aussi fait en sorte que 2 Uchiwa puissent connaître la passion. Les 2 font parti de la prophétie. Mais Naruto, tu dois les ramener dans le droit chemin. L'un est perdu dans la haine et l'autre est…»

«Est quoi, Kyuubi?»

«Pas maintenant, Gaki» lui répondit Kyuubi, légèrement irriter

«… d'accord.»

Je suis scié en deux là, et à voir mon Petit cerf, lui aussi. Je tolère assez bien les émotions de Kyuubi. Ce n'est pas facile. Elles commencent à filtrer en dehors de moi. Elles deviennent plus fortes, plus vives. Elles se répandent. J'ai de plus en plus de difficulté à les retenir. Kyuubi se redresse et glapit assez fort. Plusieurs membres du clan apparaissent autour de nous. Ils forment un cercle et diffusent leur chakra. Une lueur dorée nous entoure et m'apaise. Je suis vidé. Je m'endors.


	9. takerasu

Merci pour les reviews. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais certains sont à moi alors pas touche. Hihi! Bon, ma fic, je lui ai fait des changements alors attendez-vous à beaucoup de surprises.

Bêtas : Carina_D

Tasukeru

Suna

POV Gaara

Le village dort. Il est si paisible depuis que moi et Shukaku avons appris à nous connaître. Nous combattons ensemble. Elle anticipe tous les mouvements de mes ennemis. J´adore ça! Le village m'a enfin accepté. Je le dirige vers une nouvelle ère.

Je suis maintenant capable de dormir depuis 3 ans. Mes émotions sont stables comme tout le monde. Ça fait du bien. Certes je suis froid mais me préoccupe toutefois des autres. Je protège mon village et ceux que j'aime. En parlant des êtres aimés... Naruto, tu as ouvert mon cœur et y a pris une place importante. Oui, je crois que j'ai plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Toutefois, ce n´est pas de l'amour non plus. Hum... difficile à dire mais tu me manques. Je me sentais si bien dans tes bras, comme protégé du monde. Mon âme c'est apaisée à ton contact. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. J'ai le pressentiment que je ne resterai pas le Kamikaze longtemps. Mon avenir est à tes côtés. Toute mon âme me le cri. Même Shukaku le ressent. Elle m'a dit que mon avenir serait difficile mais que je serait heureux. Je sens 2 chakras puissants arriver vers le village.

_« __Shukaku! Envoies un message à Kyuubi. Il doit vite venir» lui demandai-je télépathiquement._

_«Oui, je le ferai mais tu dois te dépêcher avant qu' il n'entre dans le village»_ me répondit-elle.

Je sors du village et commence le combat.

À Konya

POV Naruto

Je me réveille en sueur. Je sens le danger qui plan autour de Gaara. Mon petit cerf dort paisiblement contre moi.

_«Gaki! Ttu dois aller à Suna maintenant! Il est en danger; Akatsuki est là!»_

_«J' y vais! Je leur laisse un mot et je pars.»_

J'écris un mot pour mon petit cerf et un pour Kakashi. Je m'habille rapidement. Mikazuki a senti lui aussi le danger.

«Je pars l'aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Veilles sur le clan. Je reviens dans une semaine. Bye!»

Je pars sans entendre sa réponse. Je sors de chez moi et fais quelques mudras. Je me téléporte à Suna. Gaara est en plein combat contre deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Je me dirige vers celui qui a des marionnettes. Je me mets au combat. C'est qu'il est doué!

«Akuma kitsune kyouretsu! »

Mon renard de feu se dirige vers lui et brûle tout sur son passage. Toutes ses marionnettes y passèrent. Il s'attaque ensuite au manipulateur de marionnettes et le brûle lui aussi. Je sens sa surprise; il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'intervienne dans le combat. Tout c'est fait si vite qu'il n'a rien vu venir. Je m'approche de lui.

«Pour avoir réussi à me vaincre, Junchuuriki du Kyuubi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, commença l'ennemi vaincu. Dans 10 jours, vas au pays de l'herbe, sur le pont du ciel. Mon informateur chez le serpent y sera. Il te dira où se trouve celui que tu cherches mais il ne te suivra pas; il est perdu dans les ténèbres. Le serpent le manipule de façon à ce qu'il ne se rend compte de rien .Il se croit toujours faible alors qu'il est puissant. Tu devras lui montrer la lumière. La prochaine fois, il te suivra. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Adieu, tama´kitsune.»

Comment est-il au courant? Hum... je ne dois pas penser à ça pour le moment. Je me retourne vers Gaara; son ennemi et lui sont en plein ciel et combattent. Je vois un ennemi, bombe en main, qu'il envoie sur le village. Gara fait tout son possible pour protéger le village. Moi, pendant ce temps, j'ordonne à mon renard de l'attaquer. Mon renard me regarde avec incompréhension. Je m'approche de lui et le propulse dans les airs. Il atterit sur l'oiseau de l'ennemi et le mange tout d'un coup. C'est dégoutant mais c'est la vie. L'oiseau disparait puis je fais disparaître le renard. Je cours jusqu'à Gaara; il est épuisé.

« Gaara! Concentres-toi sur le sable et ramènes-le dans le désert.» Il obéit immédiatement mais je vois sur son visage sa fatigue. Il est vraiment à bout.

«Tu as réussi, Gaara. Le village est en sûreté; tu peux te reposer. Je suis là maintenant.»

Il sombre doucement dans l'inconscience. Je le sers contre moi. Je le soulève et entre dans le village. Kankuro est devant la porte de la chambre de Gaara. Il le voie inconscient.

«Mais qu'est-il arrivé?» fit-il, paniqué.

«Calmes-toi. Akatsuki a attaqué. Il m'a fait parvenir un message et je suis venu l'aider le plus vite possible. Il est juste épuisé. Les membres de l'Akatsuki sont morts.»

Il soupire de soulagement et ouvre la porte. J'entre alors et dépose Gaara dans son lit puis me retourne vers le marionettiste

«Kankuro, il ne sera pas en état pour gérer le village. Il doit se reposer. Ils se sont battus tous les deux ensembles. Ils sont épuisés. Prends sa place, annonce au village notre victoire et que Gaara doit se reposer. D'ici une semaine, il reprendra sa place. Jusque là, je reste avec lui. »

«Compris. Dis, tu prends soin de lui, hein?» fit-il, inquiet.

«Oui, je fais attention à mon petit tanuki » dis-je doucement en passant ma main dans sa chevelure de sang, le regardant tendrement. Kankuro le remarqua.

« Fais attention; ne joues pas avec lui. Tous nous savons que son destin est plus grand que nous, le village. Nous savons aussi qu'il est lié au tien. »

« Je sais tout ça, Kankuro. Jamais je ne lui ferais du mal. Il est la personne qui me comprend le mieux. Je ne veux que son bonheur mais notre voie n'est pas comme les autres. Et il ne sera pas le seul. Je dois trouver les autres. Ils seront tous avec moi » répondis-je mystérieusement.

« Je vois. Cette légende est donc vraie. Bon je m'en vais. Prends quand même soin de lui; il en a besoin. Devant toi seulement, il montre son vrai visage. Il est loin d'être faible mais on dirait toujours un enfant perdu quand il dort. De plus, quand tu es près de lui, il devient plus fort. Je veille toujours sur son sommeil depuis 3 ans... »

«Merci Kankuro de veiller sur moi. »

L'interpellé se retourna, surpris, vers la voix qui venait de se faire entendre.

«Gaara! Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé? »

«Depuis le début de votre conversation en fait. Vas et occupes-toi du village; nous sommes épuisés. Envoies un message à Konoha. Dans une semaine, j'irai les voir. Je dois parler avec l'Hokage.»

« Hai! » Sur ce, il s'en alla.

Gaara m'attire contre lui. Je tombe couché à côté de lui.

« Tu veux que je dorme avec toi? »

« Oui. »

« Laisse-moi me déshabiller et tu devras enlever tes vêtements; ils sont vraiment sales. »

Nous nous déshabillons. Il se remet au lit avec un simple boxer moulant. Il a un corps parfait, tout en muscles fins, de fesses fermes et musclées... Putain, j'ai l'eau à la bouche. Je sens au plus profond de moi qu'il fait parti de ceux que j'ai besoin. Je reste fixé sur lui sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

« Naruto, arrêtes de me regarder comme si tu voulais me sauter dessus ou bien, fais le! »

Quoi? Il n'a pas dit ce que je crois qu'il a dit, n'est-ce pas? Il me faut une confirmation.

« Gaara... tu le veux vraiment? »

«Oui» répondit-il sans hésiter. «Je te veux depuis bien longtemps»

«Je dois t'avertir d'une chose...» Et je lui raconte le même récit que j'avais raconté à Shikamaru.

« Oui, je comprends. Je veux quand même être avec toi. De cette façon, tu es mon cœur. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi. C'est plus fort que de l'amitié mais ce n'est pas de l'amour non plus. C'est vital pour moi... »

«Je comprend. Moi aussi, je vais être lié de cette façon à vous tous et vous aussi, ce sera la même chose.»

Il s'approche de moi doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à moi. Je lève ma main et caresse sa joue tendrement. Je la glisse ensuite dans son cou et l'attire vers moi. Je l'embrasse sauvagement. Avec lui, je sais que je peux me laisser aller à mes instincts primaires. Il sera capable de supporter ma sauvagerie, mes instincts animals. Il est comme moi. Sa peau est chaude et douce. Je prends sa taille et le resserre contre moi. Je sens son érection contre la mienne. Je me déhanche contre lui. Il fait de même. Nous gémissons à l'unisson.

Tout à coup, il s'arrête et s'écarte de moi légèrement. Il se met à genou devant moi. Il enlève mon boxeur et regarde mon sexe avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux. Sa bouche s'approche de mon sexe et une langue chaude et humide commence à lècher de bas en haut. Arrivé au gland, il le titille du bout de la langue et le mordille doucement. Je cambre mon corps pour me rapprocher de lui. Il sourit et prend en bouche mon sexe dressé. Il fait des va-et-vient qui me rendent fou. S'il continu, je vais perdre la tête.

Je me retire de sa bouche. Il me regarde avec incompréhension. Je me mets à mon tour à genou devant lui et appuis sur son torse pour qu'il se couche. Il s'exécute. Je lui enlève son boxeur. Je prends en bouche son sexe dressé et lui fais le même va-et-vient qu'il m'avait fait. Puis il prend mes hanches et les rapproche de lui. Je réalise finalement ce qu'il veut faire. Alors je me mets à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il prend mon sexe en bouche. Nous nous suçons à un rythme soutenu jusqu'à ce que nous jouissons en même temps et avalons ensuite le plaisir de l'autre. Je me relève et l'aide à s'asseoir. Mais une idée me vient. Je lui dis d'aller appuyer ses mains sur le bord du lit, de rester à genou et d'écarter les jambes. Il le fait alors.

Je me place derrière lui. Je mords mon index; le sang coule dans ma bouche. Je trace des signes dans son dos. Il s'en rend compte et tourne la tête. Je lui souris et il me laisse continuer. Je termine les signes. Je fais ma série de mudras et concentre mon chakra dans ma semence encore une fois. Hum... Je suis prêt.

«Gaara , je... tu veux que j'te prépare ou non?»

«Hm... non, tu m'as trop fait attendre. Mais après, c'est mon tour de te prendre.»

Hm... me faire prendre... je sais pas...

« D'accord, je vais te laisser essayer. »

J'approche mon sexe de son entrée. Son corps est parfaitement détendu. Il me fait tant confiance qu'il ne se crispe pas. D'un grand coup, j'entre en lui et fait tout mon possible pour heurter sa prostate. De ce que je peux entendre, j'y suis arrivé. Son cri de douleur est mêlé au plaisir. Je ne bouge plus et lui laisse du temps.

«Naruto, prends-moi sauvagement, avec force et passion! Je veux te sentir en moi. Vite! Montres-moi toute ta force!» me dit-il d'une voix hypersexy.

C'est quoi ça??? Il veut que je viens immédiatement lui! Ça ne se fait pas de parler comme ça!!! Il l'aura voulu. Je débute mes déhanchements. Ils sont longs et forts; je le branle au même rythme. Il vient une première fois. Je ralentis mes coups de rein et

fais le kekkai autour de nous. Mon chakra et celui de Kyuubi sortent de moi, de même pour Gaara et Shukaku. Les quatre se mélangent jusqu'à devenir argenté. Je trace dans son dos le kanji du kinton. Le métal mélangé à son sable... Ce pouvoir va être terrible. Je prends un rythme sauvage, brutal. Il hurle son plaisir et moi de même. Je frappe durement sa prostate à chaque coup. Je prends en main son érection et le masturbe doucement.

«Naruto, c'est merveilleux. Ta sauvagerie en moi et ta douceur sur ma hampe, c'est... Haaaann!!!»

Il a jouit et moi, je ne vais pas tarder. Je fais les derniers mudras et jouis profondément en lui. Nous nous écroulons ensembles. Je me retire de lui. Il laisse échapper un soupir. Je caresse son flanc et descends jusqu'à son sexe et le caresse. Il se durcit à nouveau sous mes caresses. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous nous embrassons passionnément. De la main dans laquelle il jouit j'étends sa semence sur mes doigts et me prépare. Je l'embrasse toujours. Je gémis au premier doigt. J'entre et ressors de mon corps. Je mets le second puis le troisième. Je fais des vas-et-viens forts en moi.

Une fois prêt, je les retire de mon corps. Je continue de l'embrasser pour qu'il ne se rendre pas compte de ce que je fais. Je me place à 4 patte sur lui toujours en possédant sa bouche. Nos langues dansent ensembles. C'est tellement bon... J'introduis son membre en moi. Il gémis de plaisir. Moi, je me crispe un peu; ça fait un peu mal. La vache! Quand je l'ai pris à sec, il a du souffrir. Il est complètement en moi. Je ne bouge plus pour m'habituer.

«Hum... Naruto, tu es si étroit , si chaud. Hum... c'est bon » fit-il d'une voix alanguie.

«Merde, Gaara! Ne parles pas comme ça. Je vais jouir juste au son de ta voix. C'est pas du jeu ça!»

Il donne un coup de hanche en moi. Hum... il est bien membré. Hum... c'est si gros en moi. Je me soulève et descends. Je fais glisser son membre en moi de plus en plus vite.

«Aaaaaah!» J'ai trouvé ce point en moi que j'aime frapper chez mes amants. Il suit mes mouvements avec son corps. Je m'appuis finalement sur ses cuisses. Mon déhanchement se fait plus violent. Je m'applique pour que tous mes coups de rein frappe ma prostate. Il prend mon érection en main et me branle au même rythme que je fais sur lui. Nous jouissons ensemble. Je sens sa semence me remplir. C'est chaud... Hum... j'aime cette sensation. Je finis par venir dans sa main. Je fais quelques signes; le kekkai disparait.

«Naruto... »

«C'est trop bon Gaara. Nous allons devoir le refaire. Hum... te sentir en moi... c'est... je ne trouve pas le mot.»

Il est toujours en moi. Il s'asseoit, prend mes fesses en main et se lève. Il me couche dans son lit et finalement, se retire. Je frissonne à cette nouvelle sensation. C'était un pur délice. Gaara s'est endormi comme une masse, le pauvre. Je les crevais avec tout ça. Je vois dans le bas de son dos le petit renard argenté à deux queues avec le kanji métal au dessus que le rituel a marché. Il se blotti contre moi et je m'endors finalement.

Fin Pov Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plus loin, dans un autre village, après le départ de Naruto

POV Shikamaru

Je me réveille et ouvre les yeux. Je ne sens plus la chaleur de Naruto contre moi. Je me tourne et sur son oreiller, il y a un mot qui m'est adressé. Je le prends et lis:

'_Petit cerf, je suis parti pour trouver et aider le deuxième. C´est Gaara._ _Ne t' inquiète pas, ton corps a subit quelques changements cette nuit après que nous nous soyons unis. Tu vas devoir apprendre à te servir du don que je t'ai __offert. Je m'excuse de t'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire sans t'en parler avant mais je ne peux le faire qu'après pour ne pas donner un don à une personne avide de puissance. Désolé de ne pouvoir t'en parler de vive voix mais Gaara était réellement en danger de mort. Je reviens dans une semaine. D'ici là, tu peux rester et découvrir ton don. Mikazuki peut t'aider à trouver un renard qui t'aidera à le maitriser. Agis avec les miens avec gentillesse et respect. Ils t'aideront toujours. Tu fais parti des notres à présent. Au fur et à mesure que les années passeront, les modifications de ton corps seront différentes. Mais tout va bien se passer; je serai là pour vous tous, ok?_

_Bye bye, petit cerf._

_Naruto_

_P. S. Tu es vraiment trop sexy quand tu dors'_

Ouin... C'est vrai qu'il a raison sur certains points. Galère! Dans quoi m'a-t-il embarqué? Je sens que je vais devoir travailler. Bon, il faut que je me lève. Je vais prendre une douche et trouver Mikazuki. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de stoppa devant le mirroir, je fixai le reflet qu'il me renvoyait. Mes yeux ont changé. Ils sont toujours noirs mais ma pupille est fendue maintenant. Elle est brun doré et mes yeux ont la même forme que celle des renards. J'ai l'air plus animal. Ma musculature a augmentée mais pas trop. J'ai l'impression que ma résistance c'est accrue aussi. Je malaxe mon chakra. Il a changé de couleur et ma réserve a augmenté aussi. Effectivement, j'ai changé de partout, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je tourne dos au miroir.

Je tourne la tête et vois un petit renard brun doré avec une queue le kanji mokuton . c'est le bois ça. C'est donc ça, le don qu'il m'a donné. Hum... je vais prendre ma douche. J'entre sous le jet d'eau chaude et ferme les yeux. Des souvenirs torrides me reviennent de nos corps à corps. Je frisonne à ce souvenir. Mon corps réagit, mon sexe se durci. Je caresse mon corps et imagine Naruto le faire. Je pince mes tétons. Je gémis un peu à cette sensation mais c'est définitivement meilleur quand c'est lui qu'y le fait. Je continue mon chemin de caresses. Je prends ma hampe en main et lui applique doucement un va-et-vient pour débuter. Hum... ça fait du bien. Je vais plus vite, de plus en plus vite.

Je ralentis. Il manque quelque chose... je sais! Je passe mes doigts sous l'eau. Je m'assis dans le coin de la douche, m'adosse contre le mur et m'appuie dessus. Je replis mes jambes et les écarte au maximum. Je masse ma rosette de plaisir. Hum... J'entre un doigt en moi. La sensation est différente. Je me crispe un peu. Je fais un doux va-et-vient et le fait ensuite sur ma hampe. C'est bon... je continue. Je rajoute un autre doigt en moi puis un troisième. Je frôle en moi mon point de plaisir. Je fais tout pour le frôler à chaque fois et le va-et-vient sur mon sexe. C'est délicieux! Toutefois, c'est bien différent de quand c'est lui. Hum... je vais jouir. Je gémis de plus en plus et tout devient blanc. Mon corps se cambre. Je cris mon plaisir. J'attends un peu, me relève, me lave finalement et sors. Sur le lit, il y a des vêtements propres de son clan pour moi. Toutefois, il est différent. Le yakuta est blanc avec un grand renard brun doré, une queue dans le dos et le kanji mokuton sur le devant sur les deux côtés de l'ouverture. Il est beau, ce yakuta. Je le mets et sors de la chambre. Une domestique m'attendait devant la porte. Depuis quand on-t-il des domestiques? Elle me conduit à Mikazuki arrivé dans le jardin intérieur. Mikazuki est un renard. Ce n'était pas censé être un homme? Ah la galère!!! Tssssssss!

«Bienvenue, jeune homme, dans le clan » fit le renard en se retournant vers moi. Il vient à moi et s'assit devant moi. Je fais de même sur le sol.

«Pourquoi le bienvenue dans le clan? J'ai déjà un clan! » fis-je étonné.

«Hum... je vois; il n'a pas eu le temps de t'expliquer. Et bien, le rituel que vous avez fait hier était un genre d'union, comme pour vous et le mariage, mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Il t'a donné le pouvoir d'un élément et t'a offert certaines qualités que nous, les tama´shizen´ renard, possédons. Plus le temps va passer et plus tu vas évoluer jusqu'à en devenir un comme les autres qu'il doit trouver. Vous serez les 9 _tama´kitsune no on´jin tsuyoi mononofu fukyuu no jiryuu no kitai,_ autrement dit, les 9 esprits-renard, protecteurs puissants, guerriers éternels de liberté et d'espoir. Je sais, c'est beaucoup pour des jeunes comme vous mais votre histoire a été écrite au début des temps. Vous ne pourrez vous en échapper. Nous avons tout tenté pour que vous n'ayez pas à le faire mais de plus grandes puissances que nous en ont décidé autrement. Nous avons du nous plier à leurs ordres. Le monde est fait d'une telle façon que tout a son contraire, comme l'eau et le feu, le ciel et la terre, l'amour et la haine. Enfin, tout a son opposé; une fois équilibré, rien ne peut les briser. La force qui en résulte fait peur à plusieurs des notres. Être trop puissant n'est pas bon. J'espère que tu n'es pas avide de pouvoir sinon, le monde court à sa perte tout comme j'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous ne le sera. Hum... De ce que je peux voir, tu vas devoir maîtriser le bois. Tiens, je sais qui va t'entrainer. C'est Mori. Elle est un peu flemmarde mais est très bon professeur. Oh! Et pour ce qui y est de ton... comment dire... pour ton clan, tu es marié à Naruto mais pour le village, c'est comme si nous t'avions adopté. Telles sont les pratiques de mon clan puisque maintenant coule en toi notre force. Et il y a un petit détail que Naruto ne sait pas encore et que vous aurez tous. Nous, les tama´shizen´renard, nous sommes tous hermaphrodites et euh... comment dire... ça fait parti du processus de métamorphose que ton corps a enclenché parce qu'aucune femme humaine ne peut supporter une grossesse avec un tama´shizen´. Cela demande trop de force pour un corps humain. C'est pour ça que nous sommes ainsi... tu comprends? Il te faut une descendance que, et bien, tu devras porter comme tous les autres. Hum... je m'égare là. Cette histoire n'est pas pour tout de suite. »

GGGAAAALLLLLLLÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈRRRRRRRREEE! Dans quoi m'a-t-il embarqué? Je vais devenir une fille!

«Mikazuki, je vais devenir une fille???»

«Non, tu pourras te transformer en femme le temps de ta grossesse, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça pour l'instant. Tu dois te reposer. Les transformations de ton corps vont t'épuiser. Mori viendra à toi quand tu seras prêt et te montrera ta chambre. Pour l'instant, restes dans celle de Naruto. Bon, moi, je dois m'occuper du reste du clan. Ton dîner te sera servi dans la chambre. Bye! »

Et il me laisse comme ça lui... Bon et bien, je vais retourner d'où je viens. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis marié à Naruto. Tu parles d'une histoire!


	10. transfomartion

Je tiens à vous dire que c'est Naruto qui raconte l'histoire alors il n'y aura plus de Pov Naruto puisque c'est lui qui raconte l'histoire mais il y aura les Pov des autre persos merci

La Transformation de Shukaku

J'étais à Suna, cela faisait 3 jours depuis que l'Akatsuki était venu, et Gaara n'allait pas mieux, sa transformation est difficile. Mais quel con: j'avais oublié Shukaku, il fallait que je retourne à Konoha avec le clan pour pouvoir finir la transformation.

J'allais donc voir son frère.

«Kankuro, je dois amener Gaara à Konoha pour le rituel de Shakeur, si on reste ici il peut mourir. J'ai besoin de mon clan pour finir le rituel.»

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, étonné.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici?! Vas-y, je m'arrange avec le conseil et le village et ils vont me nommer pour remplacer Gaara. Tu vas pouvoir partir avec lui. Dis lui de pas m'en vouloir, s'il te plaît, je fais ça pour lui, pour qu'il soit libre.» Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il disais la vérité. Il pleurait sincèrement et silencieusement le départ de son frère. Il savait qu'il ne verrait presque plus son frère, je le prenais dans mes bras et le serrais contre moi, comme un frère. Il me rendit mon étreinte avec force.

«Tu sais, Kankuro je prendrai soin de lui et mon clan aussi. Il est très apprécié chez moi, je suis désolé de te prendre ton frère comme ça mais c'est pour son bien. Je vais en parler à Baa-chan pour qu'elle t'appuie dans tes démarches.»

«Merci mais le conseil a déjà voté ma nomination, Gaara va garder son titre. Je ne veux pas sa place, je ne veux pas faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il sera toujours le bienvenu à Suna, tout comme toi et ton village. C'est sûr j'aurais besoin de l aide de Tsunade pour ça. Va Naruto, il a besoin de toi. Et ramène-le avec toi.»me dit-il avec tristesse.

Je me demande pourquoi j'attendais encore. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il me cachait quelque chose et il en avait honte en plus. Mon regard changat, il se rétrécie jusqu'à n'être plus que deux fentes. Ils n'avaient quand même pas osé?

«Kankuro, la vérité. Et maintenant. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Dis-le moi, je peux aller chercher l'information moi-même mais ça sera beaucoup plus douloureux.» fis-je glacialement.

«Comment sais-tu que je te cache quelque chose?»

«Tu n'as pas besoin connaître les secrets de mon clan, si ce que je pense se révèle vrai nous allons avoir un gros problème, toi, et moi» dis-je avec fureur.

«Tu ne dois pas savoir ça et encore moins Gaara, ça ne vous apportera rien de bien.» fis-il pour éviter le sujet.

«Tu es de sa famille! Et tu le trahis?! Quel genre de ninja es-tu?! Je m'en vais avec lui et je dirai à l'Hokage ce que vous avez fait. Cela m'étonnerai que nous gardions intacte l'alliance avec vous après ça. C'est de la trahison! Rendez-moi les documents et peut être sera-t-elle clémente avec vous. Pensez-y.»

«Je ne peux le faire Naruto.»

«Tu me déçois, vous avez profité de ton frère et de moi. Vous êtes pathétiques. Suna ne mérite pas les faveurs que nous aurions voulu vous accorder. Kyûbi récupère ce qui nous appartiens, s'il se met sur ton chemin tu sais quoi. Et toi ne te montre plus jamais devant moi! Temari tu peux entrer, je sais que tu es là. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme lui, si tu veux tu peux partir avec nous tout de suite. Toi et ton frère êtes toujours des ninja de Konoha après tout. Tsunade n'a pas encore fait l'échange. **Kankuro** je t'arrête pour haute trahison envers Konoha et ta patrie. Temari attache-le. Nous partons. »

Kyûbi est parti trouver le document volé. De mon côté j'allais chercher Gaara. Je le trouvais dans son lit en sueur, il n'allait pas bien, je devais me dépêcher et je ne pouvais pas me téléporter avec Gaara. Je rejoignis Temari et son deuxième frère. Le conseil de Suna nous barrait la route.

«Vous ne pouvez pas les amener ceux sont des ninja de Suna. »

«Faux, Hokage-sama n'a pas encore fait l'échange et j'ai arrêté pour haute trahison contre son village et repris tous les documents volés. Vous aurez à en rendre compte à Hokage-sama puisque Gaara était encore sous son commandement et dire que vous auriez dû attendre encore deux petites semaines pour être libres. Maintenant vous irez tous en prison. Bravo! » tsssssss quels cons.

«**Gaki****, ****j****'****ai trouv****é** **tous les documents plus certain****s** **autre****s. I****l****s** **ont commandité attaque sur Gaara par** **l'A****katsuki»**

Quoi?! Ils ont osé faire ça aussi?!! Temari est aussi en colère que moi, je ressens tout ce qu'il se passe en elle.

«Temari, on s'en va. Kyûbi prend ta vraie taille. Tu va nous porter si tu le veux bien s'il te plaît.»

«_**O**__**kay**_ _**Gaki»**_

Il grandit, tous le virent et en furent terrifiés. Quand il a sa vraie taille, il est vraiment beau. Ses neuf queues fouettaient l'air. Je suis vraiment heureux qu'il soit en moi, il doit m'avoir attendu. Nous sommes toujours connectés l'un à l'autre.

«**Merci Gaki****,** **grimpe****z** **vous autre****s.** **O****n ****v****ous attend****,** **j****'****ai déjà averti ****T****sunade de la trahison****.****»**

«N'oubliez pas: vous êtes toujours sous la juridiction de Konoha.»

Nous partons. Je suis en colère leur trahison est la pire qui soit! Demander à ces cons de tuer Gaara! C'est la première fois que je n'ai pas envie d'aider quelqu'un dans ma vie .Ils …......... grrr

Je ne veux plus y penser. J'ai du mal à me contrôler avec tous ça.

Nous sommes en vue de Konoha, Baa-chan nous attend devant les portes.

Elle est furieuse, nous descendons de Kyûbi qui reprend sa petit taille.

«Naruto! Pour commencer: pourquoi es-tu parti? Et pourquoi Kankuro est-il attaché» me fit-elle.

«Suna nous a trahi, ils ont volé des documents secrets et ont commandité l'attaque sur le Kazekage.»

«Quoi?! Où est Gaara? »

«Il est là. Je vais le mener chez moi, je sais quoi faire pour qu'il aille mieux mon clan peut le sauver. Je vous laisse les preuves de leurs méfaits, ils sont encore sous votre juridiction et Kankuro étais sensé prendre la place de Gaara. Bon, Kyûbi donne à Baa-chan les documents et le prisonnier, nous partons. Je vais héberger Temari ainsi que Gaara chez moi. Je vais faire en sorte que mon clan les adopte. Baa-chan, merci pour tout.»

Sur ce nous partons chez moi. Je tiens toujours mon petit Tanuki contre moi. Sa fièvre n'a pas baissé, je dois aller plus vite. Je me mets à courir, je sens Temari qui me suit du mieux qu'elle peut. J'entre chez moi en courant, tout le clan sent mon inquiétude. Ils accourent vers moi, je suis surpris: ils ont tous leur forme animale.

«Vite! Il faut faire le rituel de transmutation de Shukaku sinon Gaara va mourir! Allez préparer les kekkai et le rituel dans la grande salle! Et allez me chercher Kakashi. Le rituel va durer trois jours nous ne devrons être dérangés sous aucun prétexte. Dîtes à mon petit cerf que j'irai le voir après.»

Ils partirent tous faire ce que je leur avais demandé. Kakashi arrivât en courant.

«Naruto! Que ce passe-t-il ???»

«Nous allons faire le rituel du hen´kei no tanuki pour la survie de Gaara. Faites le kekkai que le Sandaime vous a appris. Le chakra démoniaque va envahir tout le domaine. Vous devez l'englober en entier. Shukaku va se transformer en autre chose. Je vous en prie Senseï.»

Il me regardat de façon étrange, ce qui émane de lui est difficile à lire. Il est différent des autres: il se contrôle en permanence.

«Senseï, vous pouvez vous détendre, ici personne ne viendra vous attaquer, vous savez. Le contrôle de vos émotions doit vous épuiser, ce n'est pas bon. Vous êtes un humain avant tout, laissez vous aller pendant ces trois jours avec le kekkai. Personne ne le saura.»

Il me fixe encore, il est étonné que je sache si bien lire en lui.

«Naruto, je vais faire le kekkai mais me laisser aller sûrement pas» dit-il sévèrement.

«Merci Senseï mais au bout de ces trois jours, je viendrai vous voir et à ce moment-là vous devrez vous laisser aller. C'est pour votre bien que je vous dit ça, vous allez finir comme Sasuke, à tout garder pour vous, je ne veux pas vous perdre vous aussi. Je vous considère plus comme un ami que comme un Senseï, je tiens à vous et je veux que vous soyez bien avec vous-même. Et s'il le faut je vous attacherai et vous ferai subir ma technique de soustractions des souvenirs, je suis sérieux. »

Là il ne savais plus si'il devait me contredire ou accepter.

«Naruto, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de me confier à toi, tu es mon élève. Je ne veux pas que ça interfère dans les missions ou notre relation professionnel, je vais y penser mais je ne te promets rien. Et pour ce qui est de m'attacher, il faudrait déjà que tu m'attrapes» me dit-il en souriant.

A ces mots je me téléportais derrière lui et l'attrapais lentement.

«Il n'y a pas de problème pour ça, je vous ai déjà attrapé. Il ne sert à rien de m'échapper. Mais je comprends votre point de vue. »

«Ce qui se passe dans cette maison, reste dans cette maison, en dehors j'agis avec vous comme votre élève et pas autrement. Ça vous libéra l'esprit et vous verrez plus clairement la vie et les personnes qui vous entourent. Vous ne laissez personne être proche de vous, je peux comprendre que vous préfériez être seul pour ne pas souffrir mais vous ne vivez pas non plus. Nous reprendrons cette discution plus tard je doit aller faire le rituel et vous le kekkai.»

«Oui nous reprendrons plus tard, je vais faire le kekkai dans la pièce où vous ferez le rituel.»

«O.K. venez. Temari tu fais comme chez toi dans trois jours j'irai officialiser ton adoption au sein de mon clan. J'en parlerais aussi avec le fondateur mais plus tard. Ne viens pas nous déranger s'il te plaît, merci.»

J'allais dans la salle, tout était prêt, j'installais Gaara au centre des inscriptions, le déshabillais et lui laissais son boxeur sur lui.

Mon clan prît place autour du cercle qui était dessiné au sol.

Kakashi était présent et commençait le kekkai. Mikazuki en faisait un second.

Je fait sortir Kyûbi de moi.

«**Gamin faut** **faire sortir Shukaku****.****»**

«Oui je sais mais Gara est inconscient.»

«OK** je m****'****en ****occupe.** **S****ors de l****à, fainéante!****»**

Elle sortit du corps Gara et se plaça devant Kyûbi

«Que me voulez-vous kouteï?» demanda-t-elle curieusement.

«**Nous allons te transformer en renarde****.****»**

**«****Je ne veux pas devenir une boule de poil****s** **rousse, qui joue la carpette dans son coin. Je peux pas être rousse, c'est débile être roux. C'est laid, le monde t'appel****le** **poil de carotte ou d'autre****s** **truc****s** **désagréable****s****. Et moi j'aime mon sable****,** **oui c'est dégeu, j'en met****s** **partout mais c'est amusant de faire des châteaux de sables****!****»**

**L****à, ****tou****s** **les renard****s ****se m****irent** **à** **grogner****.**

**« ****Tien****s** **ta langue****!** **C'****es****t** **pour votre survi****e!****»**

«**Je ne veux pas vous ressembler, j'ai l'air malade avec du roux, blanc c'est pire****.** **V****ous ave****z** **déjà vu du sable blanc****? C****'est bizarre****, non?** **Noir****,** **c'est s****â****l****e****. Je ne veux pas être s****â****le****, ****moi.»**

**« ****Gamine fait ce que je** **te dis** **et tu n****'****aura****s** **pas d****'ennuis** **GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR****»**

**«Le poil c'est traître, il faut le brosser sinon on se ramasse avec plein de motons. Moi qui n'aime pas l'eau. Je vais sentir le chien mouillé, ça pu, c'est ignoble cette odeur.****»**

**«** **Si je comprend****s** **bien****,** **tu aimes mieux mourir en raton-laveu****r** **que de vivre en renarde****?** **A****lors soit****.** **N****ous te laissons mourir.** **Les autres****,** **o****n s****'en** **va»** **dit mon renard****.**

**«****Non... non je ne veux pas mourir, si vous le prenez comme cela. Faites ce que vous voulez de mon corps. Je ne peux pas laisser le gamin. Je l'aime moi ce ****môme****. Je suis prête à vous laissez me prendre ou me faire n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il vive»** **soupira-t-elle****.**

**«Bon****,** **commençons****. T****out le monde en place****!** **Shukaku**

**va dans le ****deuxième** **cercle et ****ne ****bouge pas****.****»**

Je les regarde faire le rituel. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi

pour le rituel. Dans deux jours je devrai sortir avec Gaara pour qu'ils puissent finir le rituel. J'observe la salle c'est la première fois que je viens ici, les mur de la salle sont des miroirs fait de chakra, la pièce est circulaire.

Ils concentrent tous, leur chakra et commencent les incantations dans leur langage. Ça continua comme ça pendant deux jours. Shukaku commençait à ressembler à une renarde.

«**Gaki sors avec le gamin****,** **nous ****n'****avons plus besoin de lui pour l****'****instant****. I****l va se réveill****er** **bientôt****, ****revien****s** **avec lui demain****.****»**

«Oui Kyûbi»

Je sortais de la pièce avec Gaara dans mes bras et allais au salon.

Pov kyûbi

**Les gamin son****t** **sorti****s,** **nous devons augmenter la force de notre cha****k****ra****.** **E****lle doit** **encore ****évoluer ****un peu,** **elle a presque sa forme définitive****: ****une renarde couleur sable avec le bout des oreille****s** **et** **des queues** **mauve****s. E****lle** **est** **très joli****e** **mais** **je ****préférai** **mourir que de lui avouer.**

**«Shukaku tu vas bien****?****»**

**POV Shukaku**

**Je me vis dans un de ces ****miroirs** **étrange****s****. Mon corps avait** **changé****:** **adieu les petits bourlés disgracieux, bonjour mes courbes agréables ****aux** **les yeux. J****'étais** **mince, j'a****vais** **gardé ma couleur sable et quelques mèches mauves. J'a****va****i****s** **des moustaches mauves ****ainsi tout comme mes pupilles****. Si la grande folle m'a****va****it dit que je deviendrais aussi belle, j'aurai dit oui dès le début. Après tout c'est agréable de plaire aux autres.**

_**« Je me trouve trop mignonne en renarde. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant**__**?**_ _**Et j... j'ai deux queues. C'est trop classe»**_.

**Fin pov**

**pov Kyûbi**

**Cela** **fai****sai****t une journée qu****'****elle nous bassin****ait** **avec ses jérémiade****:** **"j****e suis trop bell****e** **en renarde****"** **et tout le reste. Je vais avertir les gamin ****pour qu'ils reviennent.**

**«Naruto, Gaara vous pouvez revenir****.****»**

**C'était** **agréable de revoir Gaara debout****,** **je commençais ****à m'inquiéter**** pour lui. Ils me suiv****irent** **dans la salle** **où** **Gaara rep****rît** **sa place. ****Lorsqu'il vît les deux** **queue****s** **de Shukaku****,** **i****l ****fu****t étonn****é** **mais ne dit rien****.** **L****a nouvelle renarde repr****ît** **sa place dans son junchuuriki****, j'en fis de même.** **I****ls fini****rent** **le rituel et je ****m****'****end****ormis** **tout de ****suite ****à** **cet****te soudaine d****épense d****'****énergie.**

**Fin ****p****ov**

Cela faisait une journée qu'il s'était réveillé. Cela faisait du bien de le voir je lui ai expliquer la trahison de Suna et de son frère. Son regard avait changé à ce moment-là: il devint sombre. Et je ressentais sa tristesse. Je le prît dans mes bras et le berçais doucement. Il était tendu, je caressais doucement son dos. Il Se détendît tranquillement, je pensais qu'il prenait conscience qu'il ne pouvait avoir confiance en tout le monde. Je regardais de nouveau ses yeux: ils s'étaient durcis, sa froideur est revenue.

J'aurais dû deviner ce qui allait se passer.

«Gaara ne redeviens pas celui d'avant s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi, ta sœur aussi, nous sommes là pour toi. Tout comme Konoha est là pour toi et comme mon clan.» dis-je craintivement. Je ne veux plus le voir se détruire à petit feu.

«Naruto laisse-moi un peu de temps. Je sais que vous êtes là pour moi et je sais aussi qu'il y a une semaine tu m'as lié à toi de façon définitive. Je sens aussi que je ne serais plus seul. La vie est dure avec moi, trop dure. Je ne sais plus si ça vaut la peine de sauver ce monde, les humains sont des destructeurs.»

«Oui, certains le sont mais pour ceux qui ne le sont pas. Que feras-tu pour eux? Nous ne pouvons laisser ce monde être détruit. Je suis d'accord, c'est difficile mais tous les humains ne sont pas ainsi. Nous devons sauver ce monde pour eux, les enfants qui commencent leur vie…»

«Je comprends Naruto, tu as raison. Comme toujours. Tu me ramènes dans le droit chemin quand je me sens perdu, merci.»

«**Gaki vous pouvez revenir»**

Nous rentrons dans la pièce et nous voyons Shukaku, elle est maintenant une renarde à deux queues, son poil est couleur sable. Elle est très jolie.

«Gaara, mon petit, place toi dans le cercle face à Shukaku s'il te plaît» dit Mikazuki.

Il se plaçât et ils finirent le rituel dans un langage inconnu. Ils récitèrent une incantation et tout à un coup Shukaku disparût.

Je regardais mon petit Tanuki, il me sourit. Et elle fut de retour à sa place. Nous sommes alors tous sortis épuisés mais je devais parler à Kakashi.


	11. kakashi

Kakashi

Je suivis Kakashi dans sa chambre. J'entrais derrière lui et refermais la porte doucement, il s'assît sur son lit et me fixa du regard. Il savait qu'il allait devoir me parler. J'étais face à lui dans un fauteuil. J'attendais qu'il se lance. Hum je crois qu'il va falloir l'aider.

«Kakashi ce n'est pas pour vous torturer que je fais ça, mais pour vous en libérer. Parlez moi, ça sera plus simple. Je veux que vous ayez confiance en moi. Je ne veux pas être forcé à vous libérer l'esprit, moi-même, de tout ce qui l'encombre» dis-je tranquillement.

«Je sais Naruto, je suis juste inquiet de ce que tu vas découvrir sur moi, de comment tu vas me voir après cela. Je n'ai pas un passé très reluisant. J'ai honte de certaines choses que j'ai faites mais c'était mon devoir de le faire, je ne peux pas te dire ce que j'ai fait en temps qu'anbu, il y a des secrets qui ne doivent pas être dévoilés. Et pour le reste, je vais te dire certaines choses, pas tout, mais elle doivent rester entre nous s'il te plaît»

«Évidemment Kakashi. Je vous écoute» dis-je doucement.

Pov Kakashi

Que dois-je lui dire? Trop de chose occupent mon esprit.

Me libérer de ce poids serait un soulagement mais partager ce fardeau avec quelqu'un d'autre, est-ce bien raisonnable? Mais de toute façon avec son don d'empathie, il saura toujours quand je vais mal. Il finira par pouvoir lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert sans ma permission, autant lui en parler tout de suite. Bon commençons par le début.

« Je veux bien te parler de ce qui me tourmente mais essaye de ne pas me juger trop durement.»

«Oui je sais, vous avez, vous aussi, droit à vos erreurs nous en avons tous le droit. Allez-y»

«Je commence donc, un soir je devais avoir dans les 7 ans, je rentrais chez moi et je cherchais mon père lorsque je le trouvais dans le dojo pendu au plafond. Je le détachais alors et le mettais dans son lit après quoi je suis allé voir l'Hokage et lui racontais tout ce que j'avais vu. Il envoya des ninja chercher le corps de mon père. Sais-tu pourquoi il a fait ça?» dit-il doucement.

«Lors d'une mission, il a du choisir entre réussir la mission ou sauver ses coéquipiers et il a choisi ses amis . Ils étaient reconnaissants à mon père de les avoir sauvés. Mais arrivés à Konoha, ils l'ont accusé de ne pas avoir tout fait pour la réussite de la mission, c'était pendant la guerre

entre les villages du feu et de l'eau. Il était épuisé physiquement et mentalement, il n'a pas su faire face»

«Je comprends ça a dû être dur pour lui ne pas avoir le soutient de ceux qu'il avait sauvé après ça. Et tu devais être trop jeune pour comprendre, ce n'est pas de ta faute» dit-il clairement.

«Oui je le sais bien mais j'aurais dû l'aider»

«Non, tu étais un enfant, tu n'aurais pas pu le soutenir comme il en avait besoin. Tu avais à peine 7 ans, tu allais encore à l'académie, tu apprenais encore à être ninja. Continue ton histoire» fit-il.

Il comprenais pour mon père, moi qui avais mis tellement de temps à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi. Sauver ses coéquipier, aujourd'hui je pense que je ferais le même choix que lui. J'aimerais pouvoirs le lui dire.

«Hum tu es décidément le ninja le plus imprévisible et le plus surprenant que je connaisse tu n'as que 16 ans et pourtant tu comprends ce que j'ai mis trop de temps à comprendre et à cause de ça j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami . Je disais toujours "la mission avant tout".Par mon comportement j'ai perdu Obito mais je l'ai compris que trop tard. Il m'a offert son œil en cadeau pour ma promotion de junin avant de mourir. Il m'avait aussi dit de prendre soin de Rin, notre coéquipière. Je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver non plus. Elle est morte pendant la guerre dans une mission de sauvetage où je n'étais pas présent, pour mon malheur.»

«Et ou étais-tu Ka-chan ?» fit-il.

J'étais surpris qu'il prenne autant de familiarité avec moi néanmoins je le laissais faire. Bien que je ne sache toujours pas si je pouvais le laisser devenir plus qu'un élève dans ma vie même pour ça. Mais avec toutes ces révélations sur mon passé il est plus proche de moi que n'importe qui d'autre jusque là. Il était trop tard pour y changer quelque chose.

«J'étais à l'hôpital ce jour-là, gravement blessé»

«Alors tu ne pouvais rien pour elle. Tu n'étais pas là ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute, c'est la vie que nous avons choisi de suivre: servir notre village avant tout. Tu dois le surmonter et l'accepter sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à vivre pleinement. Je parle d'une vrai vie pas celle que tu as choisi d'avoir, être toujours seul pour ne pas s'attacher et avoir peur de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un. C'est la vie, qu'y pouvons-nous? Nous devons vivre notre vie pleinement pour ne pas la gaspiller pour rien, tu dois de nouveau vivre avec les autres. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à faire ce que j'ai dit mais penses-y quand tu sauras y répondre, dit le moi. Les amis c'est fait pour aider Ka-chan.»

«Naruto je vais me reposer. On finira un autre jour, d'accord?»

Je n'aurais pas dû lui en parler, maintenant je suis amorphe, déprimé et il doit le sentir. Il se leva alors et vint vers moi, il baissa mon masque et déposa un baiser furtif et me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'étais sous le choque, je posais mes doigts sur mes lèvres et le fixais. Pourquoi? Face lui je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais impuissant. Il a donc tant de pouvoir sur moi? Pourquoi?

«Ka-chan, je te comprends mieux, repose-toi maintenant. Tu ne devrais pas cacher un si beau visage mais en même temps je voudrais pas que tout le village le voient et viennent envahir ma maison» dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il se pencha sur moi et me serra contre lui. Je refermais mes bras autour de lui. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais permis à quelqu'un de me toucher ainsi, même pendant que je couchais avec une femme. Je ne les laisse pas m'approcher autant. Mais c'est différent avec lui, c'est plus émotionnel.

«Tu es vraiment spécial Na-chan » dis-je pensivement

«Hahaha tu t'es enfin décidé à le dire» fit-il en riant.

Il se releva et se recula, s'éloignant de moi.

«Ka-chan je voulais te dire euh je suis comme on pourrait dire marié avec Shikamaru et Gaara aussi.»

Quoi?! Il est trop jeune! Je ne veux pas! Il ne peut pas!!!

«Na-chan, tu es trop jeune. Mais deux… C'es trop et ce sont des hommes. Tu es gay Na-chan?»

«Oui je suis gay et le nombre de mes maris va encore augmenter Ka-chan, il y en aura neuf en tout. Je dois les trouver pour m'aider à sauver le monde.»

«Comment fais-tu pour savoir que tu les as trouvés?»

Ben oui, je suis curieux. J'aimerais tout savoir de lui !

«Hum tu es curieux Ka-chan. Je le sens en moi, je suis déjà lié à ces personnes et ils sont liés à moi. Ils peuvent le sentir aussi. Ils se sentent complet avec moi. Ils peuvent aussi se reconnaitre entre eux et pour le reste je ne peux t'en parler.»

«Je comprends.»

Il me salua et s'en alla. Je continuais à réfléchir. Pourquoi je me sentais si bien en sa présence? C'était troublant, cette histoire parce que avec plusieurs ninja de Konoha, je sens cette sorte d'attirance, de lien hum avec plusieurs des notres hum Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino. C'est la même sensation. Je comprends, maintenant. Dois-je lui dire qui sont les autres? Hum ça implique que moi aussi j'en fais parti. Bizarre. Pourtant je ne me sens pas attiré par les hommes.

Fin pov

Il a senti lui aussi qu'il faisait parti des neufs, il a même trouvé les autres, il est doué. Bon je dois aller voir mon petit cerf maintenant.

Tiens mais c'est mon tanuki qui est avec mon petit cerf.

«Alors vous deux? Vous faîtes connaissance?» dis-je.

«Oui si on veut » fit Gaara avec cette lueur sadique dans les yeux si caractéristique. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

«Gaara que veux-tu exactement? Je n'aime pas du tout ce que je vois dans tes yeux» fis-je, mécontent.

«Je veux simplement voir s'il te mérite »

Mon petit cerf me regarde avec interrogation.

«Petit cerf je te présente mon "deuxième époux" »

«Ah je ne suis pas étonné que ce soit lui. Tu lui a donné quel élément. Moi je suis le bois» dit-il lassivement.

«Je sais, petit cerf. C'est pour aller avec tes techniques que tu as cet élément.»

«Gaara tourne toi et montre moi ton dos, je vais te dire quel est ton élément parce que monsieur beau gosse n'a pas l'air de vouloir te le dire.»

Il se tourna de mauvaise grâce et remonte son haut. On y découvrît un petit renard argenté avec 2 queue et le kanji kinton.

«Tu es le métal, c'est bien avec ton sable. Cela va être dur de te résister.»

Il se retourna vers mon petit cerf et lui sourit. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui, prît son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Houla faut pas que ça dégénère parce que moi je vais me les faire tous les deux en même temps et tout de suite. Le baiser est langoureux. Tiens tiens. Je m'approchais d'eux et commençais à les caresser.

« C'est pas bien de m'exciter comme ça Gaara, si tu continues comme ça vous ne pourrez plus marcher de la semaine» dis-je

d'un air pervers.

«Tu t'en crois capable kitsune?» me fit Gaara narquoisement.

«Et ne m'embarquez pas dans vos combines. Je tiens à pouvoir marcher, moi. Je dois encore déménager mes affaires ici à ce que m'a dit Mikazuki»

Je me retournais vers lui. C'est vrai ça, Que lui avait dit Mika?

«Qu'est ce que Mikazuki t'a dit? A propos de ça il ne m'a pas tout dit»

Gaara se retourna et nous fît face, il était intrigué.

«Et bien pour commencer, nous sommes mariés au cas où tu ne le saurais pas et part ce que j'ai vu lui aussi et il y en aura 7 autre que tu dois trouver. D'ailleurs j'ai ma petite idée là dessus et je pense que tu sais que je le sais. Bien, tu vas aller trouver les autres. Je te donne un indice pour le prochain: l'oiseau s'est envolé. » me fît-il.

Tiens tiens Neji est le prochain. Hum je pense que je vais aller me le faire!!!

«C'est bon j'ai compris. Je vais aller me fiancer» fis-je avec un clin d'œil. Les deux me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et moi j'étais mort de rire. Mais je ne leur montrais pas, ils étaient trop drôles.

«Ben quoi? Vous avez pas l'air assez en forme pour du sexe torride alors autant partir en chasse du troisième, non?»

Gaara restait muet. Shikamaru me regardait avec un petit sourire.

« Nous n'avons pas dit ça. J'ai juste dit que je devais pouvoir marcher, Na-chan mais c'est vrai qu'il faut que tu trouves le troisième. C'est dans les priorités tout comme la trahison de Suna, ils vont tout faire pour t'empêcher de les trouver, ils redoutent les changements que tu vas apporter comme beaucoup ici. Va le retrouver et ramène le. Il faut les trouver avant qu'ils se fassent tuer. J'ai ce pressentiment. Dépêche-toi de less trouver car sinon nous souffrirons tous.»

«Il a raison Naruto, va il le faut» renchérit Gaara sérieusement.

Je les contemplais: ils étaient inquiets pour les autres. Plus vite je les aurais trouvés et plus vite nous pourrons faire ce que nous avons à faire. Je dois les mettre en sécurité le plus vite possible, si au moins je pouvais trouver la prophétie, les écrits originaux, ce sarait plus facile. Je les saluais et sortais de chez moi. Je marchais dans mon village, mes pas me conduisant à un lac. Je me dévêtis et j'entrais dans l'eau, complètement nu. Je nagais doucement, l'eau glissant sur mon corps. Je plongeais sous l'eau.

Pov ___________

Je le voyais se dévêtir et entrer dans l'eau. Il avait un corps magnifiquement parfait, il était si attirant. Mais à quoi je pense moi?

Ce n'est pas normal. Je fantasme sur un homme, sur celui qui m'a libéré de ma cage. Je marchais droit devant moi, perdu dans mes pensées quand soudain j'entendis le bruit que faisait Naruto en plongeant.

Je fus devant le lac et me dévêtis à mon tour, je étais nu. J'enlevais mon bandeau et mes bandages sur mon front, mes cheveux étaient libres dans le vent. J'entrais dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

Il refît surface et m'examina, il approchat en silence son regard droit dans le mien. Il me laissat le temps de me reculer si jamais je le voulais mais une voie à l'intérieur de moi me dit de rester, que ma vie serait à ses côtés. Il était debout face à moi, son corps collé au mien. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je me blotti dans le creux de ses bras.

«Neji… Veux-tu venir vivre chez moi? »me chuchotat-il.

«Je ne le peux, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de prendre cette décision. Je n'en ai le droit et pourtant j'en ai l'envie.»

«Dit à ton oncle que tu fais parti des Neuf, il comprendra et tu auras ce que tu veux.»

«Et s'il ne me croît pas, que devrais-je faire? »

«Dit -lui que tu es le troisième et que je viendrais te chercher ce soir pour le rituel qui te liera à nous. Tu dois le sentir toi aussi, ce soir, à six heures je viendrais avec certains membres de mon clan te chercher. Prépare-toi, l'Hokage sera avec nous, ne le dit pas. A ce soir petit oiseau» me fît-il doucement dans un souffle.

Son corps contre le mien, cette chaleur qui m'envahi, je me sens si bien. Il me caresse le dos délicatement, ma peau frissonne.

« Je vais y aller. Je dois aller préparer ton arrivée et parler à Tsunade-sama» dit-il.

«Je t'attendrai.»

Il m'embrassat avec passion, il me laissa pantelant et s'en alla, après s'être revêtit entre temps.

Je fis de même et repartis chez moi, mon oncle m'y attendais.

«Neji, où étais-tu?»

«J'ai rencontré un ami qui m'a dit que je faisais parti des Neuf. Je dois aller me préparer. Il viendra, ce soir, me chercher mon oncle» dis-je respectueusement.

« Non Neji! Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles. Tu dois protéger cette famille! Tel est ton destin» fit-il durement.

«Nous verrons mon oncle. Je ne fais que transmettre le message, tout simplement. »

Je passais devant lui et allais dans ma chambre. Je ramassais mes affaires, les mettais dans un sac et attendais.

Fin pov Neji

Hum je sens de l'orage dans l'air. Ca ne va pas bien se passer ce soir. J'entrais chez moi et Mikazuki vint à moi.

«Je vais avoir besoin des plus puissant des notres. J'en veux six et fait prévenir Tsunade-sama. Kakashi, viens avec nous, nous devons partir dans 20 minutes» fis-je autoritairement.

«Pourquoi et ou allons nous?»

«Nous allons chercher le troisième au domaine Hyûga »

«Ils ne voudront jamais le laisser nous suivre. Eux et plusieurs autres clans et villageois veulent se servir de nous pour être plus puissants.»

«Il faut tout de même le sortir de là. Il a besoin de nous, mon petit oiseau va se fait brûler les ailes là-bas. »

«Oui, allons-y. Son rituel sera plus long que les autres, nous devrons faire muté son sceau pour qu'il n'entrave pas la force que tu vas lui donner et le déplacer. »

«Euh et comment on fait ça ? Mikazuki, je ne vais quand même pas le prendre devant tout le clan, si? »

«Non, non, juste devant moi. Je devrais faire pendant l'acte des incantations spécifiques et je partirai si tôt fait. Bon je vais avertir ceux que nous prenons avec nous et Tsunade-sama. »

Il s'en alla. Et j'allais me changer et mettre la tenue de chef de clan. Le yakuta bleu azure, le haut était lâche, on voyait mes pectoraux et le début de mes abdos dont la couleur dorée s'harmonisait avec le bleu de la tenue et de mes yeux. Le pantalon était de la même couleur, il y avait de chaque côté extérieur une bande dorée le long de mes jambes. Et je portais une ceinture dorée. Dans mon dos trônais un magnifique renard mordoré, on aurait pu le croire vivant. Devant, un peu plus haut que mes pectoraux, deux spirales dorées ornaient ce somptueux yukata.

«Naruto, nous sommes prêts. Tsunade-sama est arrivée et Kakashi est là aussi. Il ne reste plus que toi.»

«Oui nous partons. Mets en place la sécurité pour mes amants,

je ne veux pas qu'ils leur arrivent quoi que ce soit.»

«Oui c'est déjà fait.»

«Alors allons-y.»

Nous partîmes tous, Baa-chan à mon côté et Mikazuki de l'autre. Kakashi se trouvait derrière moi et les autres étaient autour de nous. Notre cortège avançait rapidement, nous étions déjà devant le domaine Hyûga.

Les gardes me saluèrent.

«Je viens chercher Neji et parler avec Hiashi-sama.»

«Venez, nous vous conduisons à lui.»

Nous les suivîmes, Mikazuki se mit devant moi et Tsunade se raidit. Hum l'orage est là. Je poussais Mikazuki sur le côté et faisais un kekkai de protection. Plusieurs vieux nous attaquèrent je les regardais avec dégout.

«COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS NOUS ATTAQUER BANDE DE VIEUX SÉNILEs ARRIERES» hurla Tsunade avec fureur.

«Nous ne laisserons pas partir Neji avec cette chose. » fit dédaigneusement un des petits vieux.

« Bonjours ancien » fit Mikazuki avec un sourire où brillait la pointe de ses canines, une lueur narquoise dans les yeux.

«Toi? Toi?! Tu devrais être mort! Je t'ai tué il y a longtemps, abomination de la nature» fit le vieux, effrayé.

«Tsumetai, vieux sénile arrogant, on ne peut tuer un esprit de la forêt » dit Mikazuki.

«Il ne partira pas avec vous! Je ne le permettrai pas! »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider mais au chef de clan, que tu n'es pas, alors laisse moi passer. Je dois m'entretenir avec Hiashi en tant que chef de clan et j'en ai le droit» dit sérieusement Naruto.

«Non tu ne passeras pas démon!» fit-il.

«Tsumetai tu me déçois. Il est chef de clan, tu lui dois le respect, je réglerai cette insubordination plus tard. Namikaze-Sama, venez avec moi. Tsunade-sama venez aussi, votre escorte peut aller au salon pendant que nous serons dans la salle de réunion » dit Hiashi calmement.

«Je viens aussi» fit Mikazuki.

«Oui venez» lui répondit Hiashi.

Nous nous dirigiions vers la salle où il nous fit entrer. Nous avons pris place et je m'assis face à lui. Tsunade à ma droite, Mikazuki à ma gauche. Lui avec deux conseillers que je ne connaissais pas.

« Que veux-tu? Tu aurais pu choisir un autre membre de la Soke que Neji pour être l'un des Neuf. »

«Hiashi-san, je ne les choisis pas. Je dois les trouver, j'ai été lié à eux à la naissance par des liens indéfectibles. Ils font parti de moi comme je fais parti d'eux. »

«Je vois. Le conseil des Hyûga est contre. Mais je n'ai pas encore donné ma décision. Tu as remis Neji sur la bonne voie mais je souhaiterais en faire mon successeur. »

«Je comprends votre position mais un oiseau en cage ne peut vous succéder. Telles ont été écrites les lois de votre clan. Et Neji a toujours considérer les lois de votre famille comme les barreaux d'une cage qui l'empêcherait d'être libre. Je ne veux pas paraître présomptueux cependant votre clan savait qu'il était lié à cette prophétie, n'est-ce pas? »

«Quoi?! Conseiller, est-ce vrai? » fit-il durement.

«Oui mais nous avions décidé à l'époque de tout faire pour empêcher tout cela, nous ne voulions pas être les allier d'un tel clan. Ce serait une honte pour nous» firent les conseillers de la Soke.

«Selon moi, il est de notre devoir de le laisser partir Hiashi-sama, nous devons au moins ça à son père» fit le conseiller de la Bunke.

«Oui c'est vrai. Naruto-san, mon neveux serat-il bien traité chez vous? » demanda Hiashi.

«Oui, nous prendrons soin de lui comme nous le devons à un membre du clan Hyûga. Avons-nous finit Hiashi-san?»

«Oui, pour moi c'est finit. Toi va prévenir Neji. Il part. » fit-il à l'adresse membre de la Bunke.

Oh pauvre Hiashi, tellement torturé par les lois de son clan. Comment fait-il? Je serais devenu fou à sa place. Il ne peut aimer Neji et ses filles comme il le souhaite. Maudite hiérarchie!

« Me permettez-vous de vous donner un conseil Hiashi-san?»

« Oui Naruto-san?»

«Changez ces lois. Vous en avez droit, après tout vous en êtes le chef de clan. A vous d'en faire un meilleur clan!»

Il resta figé de surprise quelques instants, tout comme l'assemblée du clan Hyûga puis il se ressaisit.

« Vous avez raison Naruto-san. Merci, j'aimerais profiter de vos conseils pour les lois à changer. A ce que je sais vous êtes pressentis pour être le prochain Hokage» fit-il sérieusement dans un sourire.

«Oui comme bon vous sembleras, faites-moi appeler quand vous serez prêt, je préparerai une salle sécurisée chez moi. Amenez avec vous des membres de la Bunke et de la Soke, nous discuterons de tout cela. Je dois maintenant vous laisser, il me faut faire le rituel d'intronisation de Neji le plus tôt possible. Merci pour tout Hiashi-san et à bientôt. »

« Au revoir Naruto-san»

Un membre de la Bunke vint lui parler discrètement à l'oreille.

«Naruto-san, Neji vous attend dans le salon avec votre escorte. Au plaisir de vous revoir en ces murs. » me dit-il dans un dernier sourire.

Nous nous sommes ensuite rendus au salon.

«Nous partons » dis-je autoritairement.

Tous se lèvèrent et me suivirent. Nous étions tous dehors quand soudain, plusieurs Hyuga nous attaquèrent.


	12. la foli de tsumetai

Chapitre 12 : La folie de Tsumetai

Pov Tsumetai

Jamais un Hyuuga n'acceptera de libérer ces monstres. Nous devons plutôt nous en servir pour faire de notre clan le plus puissant. Je n'ai pas détruit tous ces clan pour rien ! Je veux que mon clan soit le plus fort, ça m'a pris du temps de détruire ce clan lié à ces chose dégoûtantes. J'ai eu besoin du Traite pour y arriver.

Mais asservir ces choses offre une puissance phénoménale aux les miens. Et j'en ai fini avec ce clan une fois pour toutes ! J'avais pris avec moi les membre de la Bunke et quelques uns des membres les plus fort de la Soke. Nous l'avions enfin détruit ! Et j'ai pu alors faire ce que je voulais des autres clans. Je donnais donc cette réponse à Tsunade.

**-** Jamais je ne laisserai Neji partir avec vous ! Nous ne délivrerons pas ces monstre ! Ils sont fait pour nous servir. Je ne laisserai jamais le contraire arriver. Attaquez-les.

**-** Tsumetai, si tu fais ça c'est ton arrêt de mort que tu signeras. Et pour Neji, le chef de clan a déjà accepté. C'est terminé, tu n'as plus rien à dire à ce sujet. Je t'ordonne de ne pas attaquer.

**- **Vous croyez vraiment que je vais laisser un Hyuuga s'allier avec ce démon ? Il devrait déjà être mort, on aurait dû le tuer à sa naissance. Je vais lui donner cette mort qui aurait dû être sienne il y a longtemps !

J'attaquais le démon avec mon jukken, je fis toutes les attaques possibles et imaginables mais, jamais je ne réussis à ne serait-ce que le toucher. Il bloquait toutes mes attaques et ne ripostait jamais, il ne faisait que se défendre. J'enrageais ! Je changeais alors de cible et me tournais vers ce Hyuuga qui s'était vendu à un démon. Je le chargais mais au moment où je voulus lui porter un coup fatal, ce Mikazuki se place devant lui et fît une série de mudras auxquels je n'eus même pas le temps de prêter attention que déjà il se mettait en position de combat et m'attaquait. Il toucha mon front alors que je tentais de lui porter mon attaque, je tombais au sol me tordant dans d'atroces souffrances. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de me planter une lame faite de douleur à l'état pure dans le corps. Je touchais mon front à l'endroit qu'il venait de toucher, je sentis de fin sillons traçant le symbole de la vie sur ma peau. Mon corps se glaça d'effroi, le symbole de l'oiseau en cage.

Fin Pov Tsumetai

Tsumetai poussa un hurlement de peur sincère puis qui se chargea de douleur. Dans un dernier hoquet il s'écroula, mort. Je fixais les yeux de mon frère, je pouvais y lire toute la haine qu'il avait pour cet homme qui gisait à nos pieds.

-Mikazuki calme-toi tout de suite avant que je ne le fasse moi-même. Et vous avez intérêt à me dire ce qui vient de se passer avant que je ne fasse disparaître ce clan ! Hurlais-je, passant de la colère froide à la fureur.

Hiashi arriva en courant et regarda chacun des membres de son clan.

**- **Quel folie avez-vous commise ? Vous avez mis le clan tout entier en danger en vous attaquant à eux. Nous avons une chance incroyable qu'ils ne se soient pas encore attaqués à tout le clan. Vous pouvez en remercier les dieux ! Les membres de la Soke qui ont participé seront marqués du Sceau pour le restant de leurs jours ! Et les membres de la Bunke seront emprisonnés à vie ! Et c'est une punition bien faible !

Un membre de la Bunke s'avanca pour répondre aux accusations du chef de clan.

- Hiashi-sama, nous avons été contraint d'obéir à ses ordres. Nous aurions dû sinon subir les conséquences de cette insubordination, fît-il en tentant vainement de cacher la crainte que lui inspirait son chef qui tremblait de rage.

**-** Comment comptez-vous prouver que vous dîtes la vérité ?

**-** Parce que je le confirme. Ils y ont été contraints, Hiashi-san. Encore et toujours à cause de vos lois. Elles les ont obligé à obéir, contre leur gré. Mais nous réglerons ça plus tard. J'ai d'autres choses plus urgentes dont je dois m'occuper ce soir. Au revoir Hiashi-san et désolé pour le mort, lui fis-je dans un demi-sourire.

**-** Et je ne puis rien ajouter à part vous remercier de votre clémence. Et je crois pouvoir espérer que j'aurais l'honneur de vous revoir demain.

J'acquiessais sèchement d'un signe de tête. Ces excuses lui coûtaient mais il s'était malgré tout incliné jusqu'à terre, un bon point pour lui. Il se releva et se tourna vers son neveu.

- Neji, fais honneur à ton père !

**- **Oui, Hiashi-sama.

Nous sortîmes dans le calme de la nuit qui contrastait avec l'atmosphère de violence et de tensions dont nous sortions.

**- **Neji, tu peux l'appeler Hiashi-san maintenant. Tu ne fais plus parti de la Bunke et ce soir tu seras devenu un Namikaze, tu ne lui seras plus jamais inférieur. Nous partons.

Je lui avais tenu ce discours doucement pour qu'il comprenne bien tout ce qu'engageait de faire parti de ce clan, ce sont les autres qui s'inclineraient dorénavant devant lui. Mais il était très intelligent et s'adaptait très vite.

**- **Naruto ? Comment dois-je t'appeler alors ? Toi qui es le chef de clan ! Quelle marque de respect dois-je te donner ?

Il semblait sincèrement curieux de savoir et même peut-être un peu gêné.

**- **Hum devant le village ce sera sama ainsi qu'à toutes les réunions officielles mais, entre nous, dans le domaine ce sera seulement Naruto. Ca te semble correct ?

**- **Oui parfaitement.

Je lui souris, nous marchons vers le domaine. Je regard le paysage les arbres,les fleures,les animaux tous est si paisible quand je pense a ce qui va bientôt arrivé,je suis triste tout va être détruit hm ce n'ai pas le temps de me laisser allé .Nous sommes arrivé .Nous entrons dans le salon je donne les instruction pour ce soir. je voie arriver Gaara et Shikamaru

**- **Salut Neji, comment vas-tu ?

**- **Bien, merci.

Il se tourna vers moi, l'air perplexe. Je le priais d'un signe de tête de dire ce qui le traquassait. Il lançat un coup d'oeil rapide à Gaara.

- Euh et lui ? Que fait-il ici ?

**- **C'est un de mes "maris" si on peut dire. Comme toi ils font maintenant parti de mon clan. Mes chéris, ce soir je passe la nuit avec Neji et demain Hiashi va venir avec ses conseillers pour remanier les lois du clan Hyuuga. J'aurai besoin de toi, petit cerf. Bon Mikazuki, viens, on y va.

**- **Oui Naruto.

Alors que nous entrions dans ma chambre Mikazuki reprît sa véritable forme, faisant sursauter Neji. C'est vrai qu'il ne savait rien de mon clan. Hum il allait falloir tout lui expliquer. Neji alla calmement s'asseoir sur mon lit, attendant de voir se qui allait se passer ensuite.

**- **Explique-moi ce qui se passe ici Naruto. Je ne comprends pas.

**- **Mon clan descend d'un dieux, Tama'Shizen', son premier fils était un humain avec des capacités extraordinaires. Ses autres enfants furent tous des renards, comme lui. Quand son premier né fut assez grand, il parti de son clan pour se trouver une épouse. Il trouva celle qu'il cherchait chez les Uchiwa. Ainsi naquit le clan Namikaze et, avec le clan Uchiwa et celui des Senju, ils fondèrent le village caché de Konoha. Mais mon clan fût le plus prospère et les autres clans qui s'installèrent peu à peu à Konoha devinrent jaloux de cette puissance alors pour protéger sa décendance humaine, mon ancêtre envoya des renards pour les protéger mais un grand malheur arriva et ils disparurent soudainement. C'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment, lui fis-je doucement.

- J'ai l'impression que jamais je ne découvrirai tous les secrets de ce clan ! Une vie entière ne suffirait pas à tous les percer, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fût Mikazuki qui prît la parole pour lui répondre et lui donner le déroulement de ce qui allait suivre.

**-** Certains se sont dévoués à ces secrets mais ce n'est pas là ton destin. Tu en décrouvriras peut-être certains dans l'avenir mais pour le moment il faut modifier le seau que tu portes au front. Le rituel que nous allons faire va transformer ton corps et ton sceau empêche toute mutation de ton Byakugan. Il est important de t'apposer un sceau supplémentaire pour bloquer l'accès à ton esprit en plus de celui des Namikaze.

- Non ! Je ne veux plus être marqué comme un objet !

Tout son corps s'était raidi à l'entente de ces mots, il portait une profonde plaie au fond du coeur.

**-** Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que c'est d'être marqué de la sorte. C'est horrible de ne pas posséder son propre corps, de ne pas avoir sa propre liberté. Qu'un autre puisse choisir sa voie à sa place, c'est un véritable supplice. Je ne veux plus jamais que l'on me marque.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans un souffle angoissé. je pouvais voir la terreur sincère affichée dans ses doux yeux de nacre. Je lui pris doucement les mains, traçant des cercles avec mes pouces pour l'apaiser.

**- **Je sais Neji. Comme toi je suis marqué par un sceau. Mais le mien est bien plus puissant. Je suis une prison, en moi est scellé Kyûbi, le roi des démons. Ma vie est loin d'être facile. Beaucoup ont peur de moi, fuient ou ne rêvent que de me voir six pieds sous terre d'autres encore veulent faire de moi une arme ou veulent me tuer parce qu'il estime que je suis trop puissant et qu'ils craignent cette puissance, fis-je mélancolique.

Mikazuki coupa court à cette petite scène de confession avec mon futur mari. Il manquait cruellement de tact.

- Il commence tout juste à se faire respecter du village parce que nous sommes là. Son clan est là pour le protéger et ils ont peur de nous. Nous sommes le clan Tama'Shizen', le plus puissant, nous attirons la haine, la peur et la jalousie. Les sceaux que nous voulons effectuer sur toi ce sont pas pour t'entraver mais pour protéger ton corps et ton esprit des attaques,et pour te donner la force nécessaire pour les rendre plus forts et te permettre de survivre dans ce monde. Neji, nous ne te forcerons pas à les porter. Tu seras toujours en sécurité ici, au milieu de ce clan, nous te protègerons jusqu'à la mort si tu veux rester. Mais pour pouvoir suivre les autres et nous aider à protéger celui qui est devenu le centre de nos vies, tu auras besoin de ces sceaux.

Il comprenait, je le lisais dans son regard troublé. Il finit par hocher doucement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Quand il releva les yeux, une flamme brûlait au fond de ses prunelles. Il avait pris sa décision et rien n'y changerait quelque chose.

- Mais il y a une condition pour pouvoir en poser un des deux.

**-**Et quelle est cette condition ?

Il semblait vraiment stressé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir la remplir. Déjà dévoué ? Bien.

**-** La pureté de ton corps, pour être plus simple tu dois être puceau Neji.

Et là je le vis rougir comme jamais, au moins la question était réglée. Il était si mignon comme ça. S'il continuait à afficher une moue aussi craquante j'allais vraiment me le faire sans attendre !

Il hésita et sur un signe de Mikazuki commença à se déshabiller avec embarras, la rougeur ne quittant plus ses joues. Hum ce torse d'albâtre était parfait, sa peau était de la couleur de la perle. Quand il ne lui resta plus que son caleçon il détacha ses long cheveux ébène pour cacher sa gène, il retira son bandeau frontal gravé du symbole de Konoha. Il défît lentement le bandage qui recouvrait la marque qu'il maudissait chaque jour qui soit depuis qu'on l'avait gravé dans sa chair.

Je n'avais qu'un mot pour le décrire, superbe. Son corps était tout simplement magnifique. Je sentais de la crainte émaner de lui, de l'hésitation et une volonté farouche de se libérer de ce sceau qui l'avait si longtemps entravé. Je me perdis à nouveau dans mes pensée, je ne vis plus ce qui se passait autour de moi.

_Je me perdais dans un monde qui n'était pas le mien. J'y voyais un femme rousse d'une grande beauté. Elle me parlait. Elle me disait que grâce à mes pouvoir je pouvais..._

Mais tout s'en allait déjà, s'effritait et m'échappait. Quelqu'un était en train de me parler. Mikazuki, la perplexité se peignait sur ses traits.

- Naruto ? Naruto, ça va ? Tu avais l'air perdu.

**- **Oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Une belle femme rousse me parlait mais je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle me disait. J'avais l'impression de la connaître, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne l'avais jamais vue.

**- **Et bien je crois que nous reparlerons de ça plus tard. Maintenant que Neji est prêt tu peux commencer le rituel et quand vous aurez atteint l'orgasme tu devras injecter le chakra de Kyûbi dans le kekkai ou sinon dis-lui de sortir pour qu'il le fasse lui-même.

Mikazuki et ses charmants mots crus. De quoi affoler mon petit oiseau déjà bien angoissé.

**- **D'accord. Kyûbi peux-tu sortir s'il te plaît ?

Il sortit de mon corps et me regarda attentivement puis il tourna sa tête vers Neji, le fixant longuement. Il s'approcha de lui, huma son odeur et eût l'air de l'apprécier. Il se coucha aux pieds de Neji et enroula plusieurs des ses queues autour de des jambes de mon futur amant. Neji ne bougeait plus, il ne comprenais pas. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Kyûbi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Mais rien. Je l'aime bien, c'est tout. Il paraît si froid à l'extérieur alors qu'il brûle d'égarement à l'intérieur. Lui aussi cherche sa voie, il est vraiment des nôtres. Alors je le réchauffe un peu, sa peau est si froide. On dirait un iceberg de chair et de sang.

Il détourna son regard de moi, me signant par là qu'il en avait fini avec moi.

- Neji, détends-toi sinon ça pourraî te faire mal. Naruto, occupe-toi de lui. Je ferai ce qu'il y a à faire le moment venu.

Oh Mikazuki ! Il faudra que je parle avec mon frère après le rituel et Naruto aussi Bon tu peux sortir maintenant et préparer ce qu'il faut. Naruto, commence le rituel.

Il se détacha finalment de Neji et alla se coucher près du lit où il enroula ses queues autour lui. Je me dévêtit à mon tour, Mikazuki avait quitté la chambre. Je m'approchais doucement de lui, il rougissait de plus en plus. Sa vue m'excitait beaucoup trop et il le vît. Il avança vers moi, timidement. Je l'enlaçais avec tendresse, il se blottit contre moi et je me mis à caresser son dos de mes mains.

**- **Neji, je ne ferai rien si tu n'es pas d'accord.

Je prononçais ces mots malgré le désir qui avait rendu ma voix rauque. Je repris mes mots apaisants.

- Ce que nous allons faire c'est pour ton toi et pour les mondes. Je ne veux pas que tu acceptes pour me faire plaisir. Enfin si, un peu... mais pas seulement ! Personne ne peut contrôler le sceau à part toi, fis-je doucement.

**- **Hum je pense que oui... Faissons-le, fît-il, se mordillant la lèvre d'hésitation et d'angoisse.

**- **Kyûbi, tu peux venir écrire le kanji sur son corps ?

Kyûbi vînt vers nous et accumula du chakra dans ses queues. Neji lui présenta son dos, incertain. Kyûbi dessina le kanji sur son dos avec son chakra, bientôt il apparaitrait sous mes yeux. Neji frissonnais tout contre moi. Je collais ma bouche tout prêt de son oreille.

**-** Tu as froid ?

**- **Oui un peu, me répondit-il, le regard chaud.

Sous de regard de braise je ne pus empêcher un sourire carnassier de monter doucement à mes lèvres.

**- **Kyûbi as tu bientôt fini?

**- **Oui, j'ai fini. Tu peux continuer le rituel. Je reste jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en plein coït pour diffuser mon chakra en vous.

- Merci Kyûbi. Ne sois pas gêné Neji, il aurait tout vu par mes yeux même s'il était à l'intérieur de moi.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et me sourit timidement. Je lui caresse le dos, descendant jusqu'à ses hanche. J'allais jusqu'à ses fesses que je pris en main pour les soulèver. Il noua ses jambes au tour de ma taille. Je l'embrassais tendrement, il répondit d'abord timidement à mon baiser puis, lentement, il s'enflamma. Il commenca à me caresser avec hésitation. Je le portais dans mes bras jusqu'à mon lit et le couchais avec douceur dessus, je le suivais dasn son parcours pour arriver sur lui, contre son corps nu. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, la flamme du guerrier qui s'y était allumée flamboyait de plus bel. Il me repoussa contre le matelas, m'allonger sur le dos et il s'assit sur moi, presque naturellemnt. Il embrassa mon corps, le lècha, le mordilla tandis que je le regardais faire. Il était tellement beau ainsi.

Je suce trois de mes doigts pour les lubrifier, une fois fait je les dirigasi vers l'entrée de son corps que je caressais doucement, je le préparais tout en douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il vînt nicher sa tête dans le creuxmon cou où il gémit de douleur, je glissais alors ma seconde main entre nos deux corps et traitait avec attention son sexe. Il gémissait de plaisir maintenant. Je le sentais prêt. Il se relèva et s'empala avec force sur mon sexe, il ne laissa rien paraître de sa douleur sur les traits parfaits de son visage mais je pus le lire dans le fond de ses yeux. Je ne bougeais pas, le laissant s'habituer au contact de ma virilité en lui. Je le caressais toujours et lui susurrais des mots doux pour le détendre. Il se décontracta doucement et commença à onduler des hanches, lentement, une véritable torture. Mais je le laissais faire.

Je voulais qu'il prenne confiance en lui dans ces moments uniques de tendresse. C'était tout nouveau pour lui, je le sentais mais mon instinct me dictait de le laisser faire. Il avait eu tellement peu de contrôle sur sa propre vie. Lui laisser ce moment de contrôle ne pouvait qu'être le signe du commencement de sa nouvelle vie. Maintenant ce serait à lui de la diriger. Il me regarda intensément, droit dans les yeux. Il commencait à prendre du plaisir, de doux gémissements sortirent de sa bouche. Je lui souris tendrement et avec l'aide avec ces va et viens, je sentis la jouissance monter soudainement en moi, je commençais à malaxer mon chakra et demandais à Kyûbi de me donner un peu du sien. Ce qu'il fît, je posais ensuite mes mains dans le dos de mon amant, lui donnant de mon chakra et de celui de Kyûbi. La chaleur du chakra de Kyûbi monta entre nous, je sentis que ma fin était proche. De ma main droite je pris le sexe de Neji et lui appliquait de nouveau un mouvement régulier et puissant. Pendant qu'il se déhanchait de plus bel au dessus de moi, son cri de jouissance m'excita tant que je me délivrais en lui.

Il se laissa tomber sur moi, haletant, et je pus voir avec satisfaction le petit renard à trois queues apparaître dans le bas de son dos ainsi que le kanji de la glace. Tiens pas étonnant que Kyûbi ait dit qu'il était froid... Je soupçonnais mon renard d'en savoir beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

je sentais Neji trembler comme un feuille balayée par le vente entre mes bras.

- Neji, tu vas bien ? Tu trembles.

Il s'arrêta un temps et plongea son regard de nacre dans les miens, il semblait se poser la question à lui même.

- Oui. Oui, je vais bien. J'ai des frissons dans tout le corps, des frissons de plaisir me parcourent encore et... je suis fatigué aussi.

- Et bien dors, petit oiseau.

Il s'endormit, son visage et son corps se détendirent lentement, laissant les tensions disparaître. Il se laissait doucement aller dans mes bras. Serein, fût le mot qui me vînt à l'esprit.

- Kyûbi, tu peux revenir si tu veux. Je vais dormir moi aussi. Nous avons une lourde journée qui s'annonce.

Je sais ce chapitre est court mais je recommence tout juste à écrire mes fictions. Désolée pour ce retard...


End file.
